Elemental
by Eternal Nexus Warrior
Summary: Kingdom AU Hundreds of years ago the kingdoms of Trinity united together to banish the kingdom of Nocturne as punishment for trying to steal the elemental charms and disrupt the balance within the world. Now, 1000 years later Nocturne is on the edge of reviving once more. And this time, it's gonna take a new order to stop them: The Paladins of the Elements. All OC spots filled.
1. Prologue

**So with me getting back into the MFB fandom, I figured while waiting on to see if people want the sequel to The Silver Angels Tournament, I should start working on another AU that I want to work on: A kingdom AU. I wanted to work on a MFB story with this AU, but since I joined almost 3 and half years ago, I had a lack of ideas. Now thanks to Pokémon Ultra Sun and Moon's release, I think I got it.**

 **I will be taking OCs for this, with the OC forms being at the end of this prologue. And there will be limits on to how many I'm accepting (It's a part of why TSAT failed, though I will take blame by saying most OCs were mine for the villain ones. Only a handful were heroes.). So I'm gonna place the form at the end of this chapter/prologue and in my profile (Cause I figured you guys need an easier way to type out the form.**

 **I don't own MFB. I do own several OCs that will appear in this story. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

Prologue: The History of Trinity

 _Long ago, there was an empire made of many kingdoms called the land of Trinity, full of magic and mythical entities. The empire was split into 14 kingdoms, each kingdom holding a special charm that gave life to the world with elements. These charms were held by the rulers of the kingdoms, each trained in a specific weapon and elemental magic. For many generations, these kingdoms lived in peace protecting the charms with honor._

 _The peace ended when the prince of Nocturne wanted to use the power of the charm of death for his own purposes. While each charm had a power, the charms of life and death could be used to create a new world. And so, a war took place against the kingdom of Divinity. For 10 years the war raged on, until the remaining 12 kingdoms banded together with Divinity to banish the prince and the kingdom of Nocturne into the earth for eternity._

 _The earth was ravaged with scars from Nocturne's attacks. With the help of the charms life slowly returned to the earth, and with it the ominous foretelling of Nocturne's revival, under the command of a hidden group. And so, an agreement between the remaining kingdoms. Every kingdom would choose a knight to train in order to wield the charm's element in the occasion that Nocturne's revival should come to reality._

 _And thus,_ _the Paladins of the Elements were formed._

 **So that's the prologue. I have OC slots open now, but there will be rules. As I am limiting OCs for this, and it's my first story back in the MFB fandom, There are only gonna be 10 spots open. There are 2 groups I have planned for this, and there are 5 spots in each group.**

 **Rules:**

 **Up to 2 OCs per person (PM me if you want me to save a spot ahead of time.)**

 **Be as descriptive as possible.**

 **PM me if you have questions.**

 **Okay, here are the two groups.**

 **The Paladins of the Elements: A group of 13 warriors tasked with protecting the elemental charms of Trinity. Each Paladin is trained in a certain weapon and element magic, designated to each charm. The Paladins of the Elements each have a familiar to guide them as they grow stronger.**

 **The Rogues of Chaos: An underground group intent on reviving the kingdom of Nocturne, which once contained the element of death. The rogues of Chaos all have different elements, which can prove to be difficult for their enemies to handle. Their Leader is a young woman named Chrona, who once studied Life magic before turning to forbidden magic.**

 **OC groups come from any of the 13 kingdoms here: Aquos (Water), Serene (Psychic), Cryos (Ice), Tempora (Steel), Pyra (Fire), Vivia (life), Diamante (Stone), Stratos (Wind), Amour (Fairy), Eterna (Light), Tarot (Spectral), Obscure (Dark), and Prism (Electricity). Even if they aren't from a different kingdom when born, they can still become a Paladin in their current kingdom.**

 **Paladins of the Elements OC Form:**

 **Name:**

 **Age (12-20):**

 **Alias:**

 **Gender:**

 **Kingdom:**

 **Physical Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Fears:**

 **Casual Outfit:**

 **Battle Outfit:**

 **Formal Outfit:**

 **Element (Ice, Wind, Light, Psychic, life, Electricity, Stone, Spectral, Fairy, fire, metal, dark taken)(Water needed):**

 **Offensive Spells w/Descriptions (3 minimum, 4 maximum):**

 **Defensive Spells w/Descriptions (2 minimum, 3 maximum):**

 **Healing Spell w/description:**

 **Crush (Dynamis, Chao Xin, and Ryutaro are taken):**

 **Bio:**

 **Familiar:**

 **Other:**

 **Rogues of Chaos OC Form:**

 **Name:**

 **Alias:**

 **Age (12-20)**

 **Gender:**

 **Kingdom:**

 **Physical Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Fears:**

 **Casual Outfit:**

 **Battle Outfit:**

 **Formal Outfit:**

 **Element (Any Element is allowed with this one. If you wanna create a new element, PM me for questions):**

 **Offensive Spells w/Descriptions**

 **(3 minimum, 4 maximum):**

 **Defensive Spells w/Descriptions (2 minimum, 3 maximum):**

 **Healing Spell w/description:**

 **Crush (Dynamis, Chao Xin, and Ryutaro are taken):**

 **Bio:**

 **Familiar:**

 **Other:**

 **OCs Accepted (Name-Age-Element-Weapon-Crush-Owner)**

 **Paladins of the Elements (All spots filled, waiting 1 OC):**

 _Rosalina Tendo-17-life-Bow and Arrow-Dynamis-Eternal Nexus Warrior (Me)_

 _Titania Triton-18-Light-Scythe-Ryutaro-Eternal Nexus Warrior (Me)_

 _Ranmaru Fukami-18-Psychic-Twin Katanas-None-Eternal Nexus Warrior (Me)_

 _Yukina Fubuki-16-Wind-Dual Fans-Chao Xin-Eternal Nexus Warrior (Me)_

 _Platina Triton-12-Fairy-Crossbow-None-Eternal Nexas Warrior (Me)_

 _Ninel Bychkov-18-Metal-Sais-Dashan-EclipsaDarkness_

 _Emily Evans-17-Dark-Rapier-None-SilverSwirls_

L _ucas Mckandless-16-Ice-Staff-None-QueensKhioneandFenris_

 _(Fire Element reserved for NebulousFlygon)_

 _Aurora Evangeline Midnight-18-Water-Long Sword-Kyoya-Nightlingale_

 **Rogues of Chaos (All spots filled)**

 _Chrona-20-Life-channeling staff-Shiro-Eternal Nexus Warrior (Me)_

 _Shiro Mizukami-19-Wind-Sword-Chrona-Eternal Nexus Warrior (Me)_

 _Hiram Slate II-20-Fire-Claymore-Ninel-EclipsaDarkness_

 _Caspian Mckandless-38-death-Stygian Iron Sword-None-QueensKhioneandFenris_

 _Sora Yuutsu-15-wind-Nunchuck-None-NicoNicoNyx_

 _Shunjou Inori-16-Ice-whip-None-NicoNicoNyx_

 _(Spot reserved for Nightlingale)_

 **I won't start posting until a few are sent and I'm gonna see if I can update this on a weekly basis. I hope you guys enjoyed the prologue, and remember to leave a review in the comments if you want more.**


	2. Chapter 1

**This is more of an introduction chapter for OCs, as will the first few chapters of this story. Also, here's the schedule that I'm gonna have for this story. I'm gonna update once a week every Tuesday, this way I'm not overloaded with stress on stories. I have a few other story fandoms I work on, and I wanna make it so I'm updating 3 stories every week. So when it comes to the time, expect these chapters to be up between 10 pm and Midnight. These first few may be every other week till the start of the year though (End of the year stuff in my family gets busy as heck.), and I'm working on a side job with making something work (We'll have to see how it goes in the future.).**

 **To those of you who sent in OCs, I'll be starting to introduce them next chapter, but one is mentioned this chapter. My goodness though, You guys filled up all 3 spots within 2 days of me posting that prologue. I gotta say that is a freaking record for me.**

 **And just so you know, the following two OCs you guys are gonna meet of mine are beyond what you guys have seen from me. If you guys who read TSAT thought Koji and Koto were an odd pair of twins (Yes, they'll show up eventually in this, don't worry.), then I'm afraid you ain't see half of the craziness that is my OCs.**

 **I don't own MFB. I only own my own OCs. Any other OCs belong to their respective owners**

Chapter 1 The First Rumbles of Thunder

"I'm very glad you could all come today. I'm sure you are all busy, but I'm grateful we could all meet under these circumstances."

A man with tanned skin, lavender hair, and storm blue eyes looked on as the 12 other rulers of the kingdoms of Trinity filed into the room and sat down at their thrones in front of him. The king of Prism couldn't help but smile as he took his place on his own throne, a silver one decorated with pale blue celestite stones.

"We all know these meetings are important, Zane of Prism. It's in order to keep the balance of the land and peace in harmony. After what our ancestors went through, we're entrusted to make sure that peace lasts, right Queen Bianca?" A young woman, around her late 30s with pale skin, azure eyes, and deep red hair that was tied into a loose ponytail, asked as she gestured to a woman in her late 40s with silver hair and blue green eyes.

"Queen Yuko is right. I would hate for my people to be put in harm's way," Bianca admitted, the other members of the court agreeing with the queen of Amour.

"I'm worried that peace may not last. There has been... rumors of his influences pulsating within the world," Zane stated, his eyes clouded with worry, "Traces of death magic have been sensed by some of the mages within Prism and Serene, isn't that right Hiro?"

A man with dark blue, almost black hair and purple eyes nodded. "My sons had sensed it during one of their training exercises. It set my youngest a bit on edge, especially since he's sensitive to some forms of magic more than others. Have your children felt it's power as well Zane?"

"Dynamis sensed something off when he was training last night. It was fortunate his concentration was broken; he was training with his powers when he sensed it."

"Well, we're gonna have to do something soon. The Paladin's festival is within a week's time," Another woman, this one with sky blue hair and reddish-brown eyes, pointed out as she looked around nervously, "Some of us have yet to choose are Paladin for this generation."

A mix of murmurs and agreements caused the King of Prism to nod his head. "We know, Queen Mizore. That is why I propose we meet up again within 3 days time. During those 3 days we should choose our Paladin, and bring them alongside us when we next meet. Does that sound good to all of you?" Zane asked.

A wave of nods escaped the other rulers, and Zane closed his eyes. "Very well. The let us conclude with our meeting and prepare to meet in Vivia in 3 days time."

* * *

"Tenshi, be honest with me. Do you have a sense of unease like I do about Nocturne awakening where you are now?"

There was no reply to the words Zane asked as he looked out the window, watching several members of his court train together in the gardens, a lavender haired teenage boy noticeable within the group. "Dynamis has certainly grown up, both in height and maturity. It's hard to believe our son's gonna be 18 within 6 months."

Are you talking with mom again, Father?"

Zane turned to the hallway next to him, revealing a young woman with the same physical features as the King, with some differences. The teen's lavender hair was tugged into a tight bun above her head, and she wore a sky blue dress with a white sash over her left shoulder. "Kana, my daughter! You are back from your mission in from Stratos early," The king pointed out.

"Queen Mizore relieved me of duty from there before she came here, and she wanted me to tell you that she was grateful for me training her soldiers." Kana stated as she gazed outside alongside her father, "Dynamis is training again?"

"He is. Ever since he was chosen as the Paladin of Electricity, he's been training to be fit to his duties." Zane chuckled as he watched a blast of lightning escape his son's hands, "His concentration and movements are becoming more polished each day."

"He seems a bit uneasy today though. Did he sense something bad like I did father?"

Zane nodded. "He was lucky to have good focus on his lightning attacks. He sensed it last night when he was mastering his Grand Lightning Technique."

"I hope he'll be alright then. When he's uneasy, I'm uneasy."

"That's just your protective sister instincts, Kana. Sometimes it does a person well to listen to them."

"...Perhaps you're right."

* * *

"Come on Dynamis, you got a tell us! What got you uneasy?"

Dynamis pinched the bridge of his nose as he walked into the garden that decorated the back of the castle. Ever since he felt that uneasy feeling that nearly set him on edge, the feeling of something wrong lingered within him. Granted he blamed part of it on his sensitivity to magic that he and his cousins in Serena inherited, but if something was that bad, why did several other mages feel it as well? It just made no sense to him, and left him a little distracted as he went about his business of the day.

Something that didn't go unnoticed by two other mages in the court that were his older sister's friends.

"Whimsy, you gotta give him some space. Maybe he's worried that the gathering of rulers is here in Prism this time," A brown haired teenage girl with gold colored eyes and slightly tanned skin suggested. The mage wore an odd ensemble of clothing that consisted of an orange dress with gold colored robes over it, gold bangles that reached from her wrists to her forearms, yellow cotton pants, and a pair of brown hiking boots. But what was really odd, was the headband she wore.

Connected to the ends of them were odd, circular amulets made of gold, with a large piece of tourmaline embedded in the center of each amulet. They were something the young mage's mother, born in Tempora and raised in Prism, had made before she disappeared, and apparently had the ability to boost the effectiveness of her lightning spells when attached to her persona.

Well, granted that he read about the magical properties of stones growing up, he believed it to an extent.

"But Trixx, he's never like that when the meetings happen!" Whimsy complained. The mage was just like Trixx in physical appearance, but that's where the similarities ended between the two sisters. Whimsy's clothing consisted of a white toga-like dress decorated with multiple colored scarves that were attached to waist and silver sandals that had silver bells attached to the ankles of the footwear.

"Whimsy, Trixx, I'll be alright. I just have a lot on my mind today, that's all." Dynamis admitted as he turned to face the twin mages, both of them thinking for a bit before breaking into mischievous grins. And if there was one place you didn't want to be when that happened, it was in the sight of those two twins grinning.

"Maybe..." Whimsy trailed off mischievously, a smirk playing on her lips.

"Just maybe..." Trixx mimicked her twin's actions, and Dynamis braced himself for the conclusion of what they realized.

"Maybe he's just worried Rosalina didn't send a letter with her mother to give to him!" Both girls exclaimed as they broke into a fit of giggles and laughs.

Dynamis felt his face turn a deep shade of red as he sputtered to explain himself. "Y-You think that's it!? That's crazy!" The paladin exclaimed, "I'll have you know I send my letters to Rosalina through my familiar Aurion, and she does the same with her mother's familiar, seeing as Amethystos isn't a flying creature. And If you must know," The lavender haired teen paused as he regained his composure before continuing, "I got a reply yesterday saying she's doing well in her training with a bow and arrows."

"Then why are you uneasy?" Both girls asked as they reflected each others actions.

The paladin of electricity felt his eye twitch. _I hate it when those two back me into a corner. I swear those two are just like Kana when she's in her big sister moods..._ Dynamis thought as he resigned to the fact that he would have to explain his actions. "I felt an uneasy pulse of magic last night while I was training to perfect Grand Lightning. It caught me off guard. Satisfied in the answer?" he asked.

Rather than giggles escaping the twin girls' mouths, concerned looks crossed both their faces, much to his surprise. "We felt it too," Whimsy stated as both her and Trixx's familiars appeared, the flamboyant mage's peacock appearing a little ruffled, "Opal didn't like the feeling of it. She's been quite agitated today because of it."

"Same with Rena. Something about that pulse of magic we felt was... off. It felt corrupted, compared to the magic we usually sense and use." Trixx pointed out, picking up her fox familiar and cradling Rena in her arms.

Dynamis was rather surprised. Granted he felt a lot of bursts of magic due to his magic sensitivity, but for both teens to feel it too made his worries grow.

"That's not surprising. A lot of the mages in other kingdoms felt it too." All three teens jumped as they turned around, the Queen of Vivia standing behind them. "Forgive me I hadn't meant to eavesdrop on your conversations."

"Queen Yuko!" Trixx and Whimsy exclaimed as they gave a bow.

"Milady, it's good to see you in Prism again. It's been far too long," Dynamis greeted as he also gave a bow.

Yuko chuckled as she smoothed out the light green gown she wore. "You don't need to be so formal you three. I heard you've become the Paladin of Electricity Dynamis. I extend my congratulations to you on behalf of me and Rosalina, as she was unable to attend this meeting." The Queen of Vivia stated, "Carlino's oldest daughter took her on a hunting trip in our kingdoms."

"Oh right. Your kingdom borders Eterna, right Lady Yuko?" Trixx asked.

"That's right. But I suppose that's not why I am here, am I?" Yuko pointed out as she frowned slightly, "As I stated, a lot of mages in other kingdoms felt it too. Rosalina felt it too. To be honest, I was a little concerned to allow her on that hunting trip after she felt that magic. It was enough to make her ill for half the night."

"Do they know what it is?" Dynamis asked.

"They do. And I assure you it's not a good sign. What all of you felt was a pulse of death magic."

All three teen froze, and Dynamis' normally calm expression melted away. "Are you saying, it was a possible remnant of..." Whimsy started.

"The kingdom that must not be named?" Trixx finished.

"It was. I'm afraid that's just the start of something that we hoped you would never have to deal with as a Paladin of the Elements, Dynamis. Those pulses of magic we feel are proof that the seal that banished the kingdom of Nocturne is starting to weaken. Yuko's sudden illness is another factor in this, if you know the strengths and weaknesses of each magic." Yuko explained.

Dynamis nodded in understanding. Each kingdom had their strengths and weakness to magic. Death magic tended to make quite a few mages sick, but Life mages were extremely sensitive to it. Even more so than his bloodline sensitivity. The stronger the magic in a life mage, the more sensitive they were to death magic. And Yuko's life magic was as strong as his electrical magic...

"Rest easily Dynamis, she is alright. In fact you will be seeing her within a few days." Yuko smiled, and all three teens grew confused, "In 3 days, the rulers of Trinity will be meeting in Vivia with the other Paladins of the elements. By then, all 13 will have been chosen. And my Paladin has been chosen already, just like Prism's had."

Dynamis heard both Trixx and Whimsy squeal happily as they realized what this meant. "Your daughter is your kingdom's Paladin, isn't she?"

"She is. Our family's bloodline inherits the role because of how strong our magic is. You know that just as well as I do. She recently got her rune to control her magic's growth."

Yuko gestured to the chrysanthemum tattoo on her left shoulder, the flower marking acting as a seal to negate the magic's rapid growth. Despite the fact that life mages quickly became powerful, their strength was often their downfall, their bodies unable to contain the constantly building magic within them. That was when the kingdom of Amour, the fairy kingdom, created magic seals they had called flower runes that helped negate this power, allowing it to grow at a steady pace like the other kingdoms.

"It will be an honor to fight side by side with your daughter, Lady Yuko. We will not fail in our duties to prevent Nocturne's resurrection." Dynamis vowed as he knelt down, drawing his sword he held on his back and placing it on the ground.

Yuko chuckled. "You are very noble Dynamis. But it will take more than you two to stop this nightmare from becoming reality. Already the kingdoms who have yet to choose their Paladins are preparing for their selection ceremonies."

"And within 3 days, Dynamis will know who are his allies in this fight against evil?" Trixx asked.

"Indeed. Already the Paladins of Eterna, Serene, and Tarot are preparing for the journey to Vivia. Only time will tell who they are."

* * *

Night had fallen in the kingdom of Obscure. While some kingdoms had a lot to see under the light of the sun, the kingdom of Obscure's beauty shined more once the sun had vanished from the sky and the moon shined in it's place. The light of the moon reflected of the dark, obsidian colored metal, giving a glow of beauty that only those who visited the kingdom saw. Hundreds of dark blue lanturns lit the roads and streets of the kingdom, guiding those who needed to find their path in the night alongside the crickets that sang their songs in the dark.

It was on one of these paths a young woman was walking towards the castle. She looked to be the age of 20, with pale skin, forest green eyes, and bright green hair that cascaded behind her as she walked. Her outfit was a sleeveless, dark green dress with a gold spiral pattern from the waist to the edge of the skirt, light green heels, and a sliver necklace with an emerald pendant hanging down. On her hand was a gold ring with a large emerald stone in the center of it.

As she made her way to the castle doors, the guards gave her a nod as they moved out of her way and allowed her passage. A smirk crossed the woman's face as she entered the palace, her heels clicking softly on the ground.

"You've returned late Chrona. Did someone keep you busy on your errands today?"

Chrona gave a smile as she turned around, facing the voice who called to her. Standing in front of her a young man, at least the age of 19, with fair colored skin, blue green eyes, and shoulder length, messy silver-white hair that gleamed in the candle lit halls of the palace. He had a well built frame, as seen from under his black muscle shirt, and wore a pair of dark blue pants with black boots. If one looked carefully, there was a scar peeking out underneath the collar of the shirt he wore.

"I apologize for making you worry Shiro. I was merely caught within my conversation with a new recruit who just joined us today. She was rather... Unsatisfied with the chosen one for Stratos' ceremony involving the selecting of the Paladins." Chrona explained, crossing the distance between the two, "Her younger sister was chosen as the Paladin of Wind instead of her."

"Sounds like a case of jealousy. I like your manipulative ways Chrona." Shiro pointed out, the slightly older woman giggling as she walked with him down the halls of the castle, "I must say, King Caspian is rather generous to allow us protection in Obscure. The kingdom's beauty is unmatched by the others at night. But nothing comes close to the radiance I see when I lay my eyes upon you."

Chrona suppressed a giggle as the other kissed her hand. "Caspian shares our ideals Shiro. It's because of that we are able to work in the shadows, unsuspected by no one. Though with the other kingdoms sensing Nocturne's power growing, it poses a problem."

"We'll get through it milady. We've waited so long for this to happen. It's only a matter of weeks till Nocturne's revived." A smirk escaped the woman as the two kissed.

"And when it is, we will take the other kingdoms off guard with a wave of death in our wake."

 **Did I forget to mention something at top of this chapter? *Thinks for a second* Oh yeah, that's right! It's my birthday today! *Dances happily* I'm 20 years old! Hard to believe it though. considering I'm the shortest but oldest out of all of my friends.**

 **Caspian, who was mentioned this chapter, belongs to my good friend queen. Go check out her stories if you get time as well!**

 **Next chapter, we'll visit several other kingdoms, meet more OCs of mine, and introduce several sent in by you guys.**

 **That's it for now. Until next chapter, this is Warrior signing out. See ya on the other side of the nexus!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I got this chapter done before chapter 1's deadline! This is great! I'm one step ahead of the story like I hoped for! And it's a longer chapter than last chapter too!**

 **So in this chapter, we get to meet several OCs sent in by you guys, see inside of Cryos and Tempora, see part of the rogues in Obscure, and (Brace yourselves), Koji and Koto**

 **I don't own MFB. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 2 Cold as Ice, Sharp as Steel

"Wow, the kingdom of Cryos is beautiful! It's hard to believe we never visited this place as a child, huh Frost?"

A young woman felt her nervousness grow as she walked down the streets of the ice filled kingdom, banners of white and pale blue shining under the snow. The female was about 16 in age, with pale skin, icy blue hair that was waist length, and red-violet eyes that scanned the streets of Cryos to navigate her way. Had it not been for the sky blue fans attached to her snowflake patterned coat she had recently bought, the teen probably would've been mistaken for a Cryos native as well.

Given the fact her mother was Cryos-born, that wasn't far off.

"Princess Yukina, you must not allow yourself to get distracted. It's not a good thing." The teen's familiar, a silver wolf with white paws said as he scolded the other, "Being the Paladin of Wind is a big responsibility."

"My apologize Frost. I just thought to point out the beauty of the kingdom." Yukina admitted, "I thought it would help me deal with the nervousness I'm feeling. I'm meeting a ruler of Trinity after all."

Frost nodded as he sniffed the air, smelling food around them. "You are young, Yukina. Many of this generation of Paladins are your age though, so allow yourself some peace of mind as you go about your business."

"Which is the Selection Ceremony of the Paladin of Ice."

"That is correct.

Yukina nodded as she walked down the streets and towards the kingdom's castle. The palace was rather tall, much like the many mountains that lie behind it in the background, with high spires made of a sliver-white stone and decorated with lines of silver that were supposed to be the winter winds. Sculptures of animals that were made of ice lined the way there, ranging from wolves to owls to bears.

As she reached the castle entrance, Yukina was relieved to see her Aunt, the Queen of Cryos awaiting to greet her. Queen Glacia was at least 30, with ghostly pale skin, icy blue eyes, and dark blue hair that contrasted the pale blue and white gown that she wore. "Welcome, my dear niece. You've grown so much since me and Mitsu visited you two in Stratos. I must congratulate on becoming the Paladin of Wind. Please come in, I'm sure the journey here was long and cold."

"Many thanks Aunt Glacia. Am I late for the ceremony?" Yukina asked as she stepped inside, boots clicking slightly on the floor made of blue goldstone.

"Much rather you are early. I must admit though, this selection might be harder than we thought."

"What's wrong? Aren't there enough choices?"

"Rather the opposite my dear niece. As you know, the charm connects with the Paladin through tugging on the Paladin's potential and powers. When it's selection is in process, the stone on the charm glows with a light. The stronger the tug, the brighter the charm glows. However, the charm seems to not be connecting with any of those selected for the ceremony."

Frost seemed concerned as he padded alongside the two women. "How odd. But not impossible Milady. There have been times where this has happened in the past. How strong is the glow right now?" the familiar asked.

"Not very strong. There's a faint glow, as if it's trying to connect with the chosen one. But we have no idea who it is." The queen of Cryos paused as she gave some thought into her story, "However, now that I think about it, there have been some areas in the past where we've sensed strong ice magic. The charm seems to resonate more with that magic."

Yukina stopped for a second as she gave the situation a thought. "Hmm... Maybe, if we allow the charm to guide us, we'll find the paladin chosen by the charm? It seems like a wild guess, but maybe the closer we get to the chosen one, the brighter the glow we'll be." The Paladin suggested.

Both The queen and Yukina's familiar felt their eyes widen. "What a brilliant idea, Princess Yukina. There is still some hope for your judgement yet," Frost joked, and Yukina grew embarrassed.

"F-Frost! That was rather mean!"

"That's how I am, Princess."

Glacia chuckled as she watched her niece argue with her familiar. "That sounds like a logical idea, Yukina. Shall we see how this strategy of yours brings us one step closer to finding our Kingdom's chosen."

* * *

"Hibernation!"

Blasts of icy wind spun around Lucas as he allowed his magic to flow freely. The 16 year old felt the magic escape him, allowing himself to close his eyes and drift within his emotions. He was a lot like his magic, cold, and as fierce as his temper was when someone upset him. It was times like these where he allowed himself to escape his emotions and just fall into peace, even if it was for a short time.

"So this is where the magic is coming from-Whoa!"

Lucas' eyes snapped open, and he felt his magic slightly go crazy before bringing it under control and turning around to see who startled him. Standing in front of him, much to his surprise, was the queen of Cryos, Gracia herself and a younger girl who looked to be his age, with pale skin and icy blue hair. At the younger woman's side was a black wolf with white paws.

"S-Sorry about that, we didn't mean to distract you!" The woman exclaimed, freaking out a bit, "I was just amazed by the display of magic! I had meant to wait quietly till you were done."

"There's a flaw in that plan." Lucas felt his eye twitch as he retorted sarcastically.

"I get the feeling that was sarcasm."

"Gee, what was you first clue? How did you manage to find this place? It's mostly secluded from the kingdom's eyes."

"I believe I can answer that young man," Queen Gracia cut in, and she tugged out something hidden in her sleeves. Lucas' eyes widened as he saw a silver charm, a hexagonal snowflake with a diamond in the middle of it gleaming in the sun that peaked in the clouds. "You have a powerful arsenal of ice magic within you, and such incredible control! To think someone outside of the recommend mages had even more power then they did. May I ask for your name, young man? I have seen your face before when I travel in my kingdom, but I don't have a clue who you are."

"Not surprising. I keep to myself mostly," Lucas pointed out, "Name's Lucas Mckandless."

"Queen Gracia Fubuki of Cryos. This is my niece, Yukina Fubuki, the paladin of wind?" The queen introduced herself and the teen next to her."

"A Paladin of the elements huh? Shouldn't you be with your others saving the world or something?"

Lucas watched a snort escape the familiar next to Yukina, and the clumsy appearing girl took a few steps forward. "Excuse you, But I was recently appointed this duty last night! I was asked to come to my Aunt's kingdom to help watch over the ceremony for selecting the next Paladin of Ice!" Yukina stated, raising her voice for once as she continued, "Paladins have tasks other than saving the world."

"Then why are you here watching me train!?" Lucas asked as he met the other girl's glare with one of his own.

"Cause that Paladin of ice just happens to be you!"

"Children, that is enough." Both teens looked over to see the Queen giving them a cold frown. "While I admit you bravery is starting to show Yukina, you are allowing your temper to flare up is a sign that you are letting someone get the better of you. Same to you young man." Gracia scolded.

"Hmph." Both teens gave a final glare at each other as Yukina walked back to her Aunt's side. "So you want me to be your kingdom's chosen. I've heard of the meeting that is taking place from the people in the city, and that the paladin's are required to attend as well. I think I'll pass."

"This is an opportunity of a life time. Your magic is one of the strongest I have seen. Why refuse and offer like this?"

"It's not really any of your business. But lets say it has to do with the king of Obscure. I don't want to be anywhere near the so-called charming king of Obscure."

"On the run from him?"

"You could say that." Lucas absently tugged at the gloves on his hand, the notion not going unnoticed by the two women.

"I see..." Queen Gracia stated, "No good deed goes unnoticed you know. Despite me not knowing your name, I have heard of your deeds at teaching kids self defense, helping them get stronger cause of it. I have a bit of respect for those who take care of the younger kids in the crowds. What if... repayed you for that notion if you became the paladin of ice for me?"

Lucas grew quiet. "How do I know it isn't a trick?"

"We are a lot alike, Lucas Mckandless. I have had distrust over how your father, rose to power, since when I was a child. The way you act, the colder side you show me... Something happened between you and your father, didn't it? I won't push for details, but I can tell whenever I said Obscure, you would tense up."

"..."

"I have a proposition for you, Lucas. In exchange for being our kingdom's chosen, I will allow you safety within our Palace walls. I will not allow the King of Obscure to step anywhere near you, on my authority as queen of Cryos. I will also have a few of my men and mages guard you at the meetings when you have to go. Do we have a deal?"

Lucas was about to speak when a voice called out. "I believe it's a wise deal Lucas. It would be foolish to not accept it," An arctic owl stated as she appeared out of nowhere, perching on the ice wielder's shoulder.

"You really think that Eirlys?"

Eirlys nodded her head before continuing. "There's no trick within the queen of Cryos' eyes Lucas. Look within them yourself if you do not believe me, and you will see that there is truth within her words."

Lucas looked the queen in the eye, looking for any sign of a trick only to find sincerity in the other's gaze. "Fine. Besides, if it keeps me from talking about my father and away from him, the better."

"Thank you. Please, allow me and my niece to guide you back to the Palace."

* * *

"Hold up Titania! You're going too fast!"

A silver haired teen cackled as she raced to the edge of Tempora's largest city that contained the palace, before looking back as her rose haired companion gasped to catch up with her. "Has the stress of being a Paladin gotten to you Rosalina?" Titania asked, watching as a pair of azure eyes glared at her, "I'm kidding. Sorry about that."

"You're a lot more..." Rosalina paused as she breathed in several breaths of air, "Agile than I am right now Titania. With that pulse of unknown magic last night, I'm still slightly under the weather."

"I understand that. That magic did not feel good." Titania stated in agreement as she and the pale skinned teen walked into the kingdom, admiring the structures that could be seen around the surroundings. The silver haired teen had to admit she admired the complex appearances of the buildings that spiraled into the sky, the sounds of metal hitting metal ringing in their ears. Within the distance on could see the mines that supplied the kingdom with metals and occasionally rare stones. The kingdom itself stretched to the sky with it's silver walls and platinum colored flags and lanturns that decorated all buildings and streets.

"So why exactly are we here in Tempora Titania? It seems like an odd place to finish up a hunting trip." Rosalina pointed out.

"To introduce you to a few people I know here. Besides, my scythe needs a good repair job," Titania explained, gesturing to the bag over her shoulder.

"That was your fault you know. You tried to take on a bear with it."

"But I did kill it for the hunt in the end."

"That you did. And got it stuck in a tree with the bear stuck on the scythe's blade and the hunting party had to break the scythe to get it off."

Rosalina smirked as Titania glared at her, an amused look on the red haired teen's face as they stopped in front of what looked like a blacksmith's forge. "Here we are Rosalina. Trust me, you and my friends are gonna get along just fine. They're the best repairing black smiths in Trinity." The silver haired teen stated as she opened the door, "Koji? Koto? You two in today?"

Both teens watched as a dark haired woman peeked out from another room, before her grin widened. "Titania! It's good to see ya again! How's the scythe handling since you visited about 3 months ago?" The messy teen asked as she looked at the bag over the silver haired teen's shoulder before chuckling, "Hang on, I'll get that fixed. Koji!"

"Coming sis!" The rustic woman chuckled as Titania handed her the bag containing her scythe, before a dark haired, teenage male covered in burn marks and smudges of dirt joined the group in the room, "Hey, Titania! It's been too long!"

"It has. I have someone I want to introduce you two to." Titania paused as she patted Rosalina on the shoulder, "Koto, Koji, this is my friend Rosalina, the crown Princess of Vivia and the Paladin of Life. Rosalina, these two fine blacksmiths are Koji and Koto Mikuri, the Fighters of the Forge."

"Nice to meet ya! It's good to meet a friend of Titania!" Koji exclaimed as he shook hands with the red haired teen, "Princess of Vivia huh? Hey, are the stories we hear of there being a tree of Yggdrasil in the kingdom's garden really true?"

Rosalina nodded. "It's the aftermath of one of my mom's spells from what she was telling me. Although some of the stories you've probably heard of it's powers are off. The fruits of the tree do give off magical properties, depending on how it's used. The dew is more for medicinal healing and blessing weapons. The leaves are often used for dye properties, and the fruit is just there to eat." The red haired teen explained.

"Wow! Really!? That is so cool!"

Koto chuckled at the other's excitement as she handed her brother Titania's scythe. "It's nothing major to fix, just a reattachment job. Koji, can you get this done while I'm out? I have a delivery to make to the castle. Ninel's Sais are all fixed and polished up."

"Sure thing sis! Hey Titania, Rosalina. Why don't you go with my sister on this? You guys will be able to meet the Paladin of Metal, who the sais belong to."

Both teens looked over at each other before turning to Koto. "Is that alright for us to just do that?" Rosalina asked.

"Of course! I'm always making deliveries to knights in the castle. I can vouch for you two. Just show them your charms at the gate and they'll allow passage." Koto explained.

"Well, Alright then.

* * *

"The kingdom's castle is even more impressive on the inside! Look at all those gears that click together!"

Rosalina and Koto chuckled as the trio walked within the palace corridors, listening to the sound of gears creating a soft song when they clicked against each other. "According to the stories I was told as a child, The first Paladin of Metal, after the war against Nocturne, created them as a way to show his loyalty and respect to his king and queen. That's why many of the buildings look so rustic outside. The floor was recreated recently though. There was a type of rainbow quartz an alchemist liked, and the current Queen of Tempora liked it's beauty." The blacksmith explained, before gesturing to a rectangular pendant on Titania's neck, "It's the same gem that is in Titania's necklaces and Eterna's charm, as well as the same gem fused in her scythe."

"It was a pretty metallic gem Koto, not to mention the boost it gives me when I combined my magic with the scythe." Titania retorted, before absently tugging on the cool-to-the-touch gem on the necklace.

"Well, you'll get to see the person who made your necklace Titania in a few minutes. Here's our destination." Koto paused as she and the other two teens stopped in front of a blue metallic door, before she knocked on the door, "Ninel, it's me Koto. I finished repairing and touching up on the sais of yours."

The door opened, and Rosalina watched as a young woman appeared in the doorway of the room. Ninel was 18 years old, the same age as herself, with amber eyes and near elbow length, reddish-brown colored hair that was in side waves on the right side, while the waves on the left side were pulled back. Her skin tone was very light but had a noticeable tan to it. As for her outfit, Ninel's consisted of black t-shirt top styled top on with a baggy navy blue colored jacket over it, a pair of burgundy colored pants on with a black colored belt around the pants' waistband, and a pair of knee length. leather black boots. A pair of jade earrings and a green, jade beaded necklace could also be seen on her persona.

"I'm glad that they're repaired. Few people have the ability to forge and repair weapons like you and you brother," Ninel stated as she noticed the other two teens, and a sparkle seemed to escape her eye as she noticed the necklace on Titania's neck, "I recognize that pendant. So you're the person Koto said she had a request for a necklace from. I'm Ninel Bychkov."

"Bychkov? As in Tamara Bychkov, the first female politician of Tempora?" Titania asked.

"My mother actually."

"I have a lot of respect for her! I'm Titania Triton, the Paladin of light, from Eterna. I'm the daughter of Carlino Triton, the King of Eterna, and Bianca Triton, Queen of Amour."

Rosalina chuckled as she shook hands with Ninel, a noticeable scar on her left hand. "You'll have to forgive Titania, she gets excited over a lot of historical events and figures. Miss Koto told us how you were the Paladin of Metal, and we wanted to meet our fellow comrade, even if it's before the meeting in Vivia. I'm Rosalina Tendo, The Paladin of Life and Queen Yuko's daughter."

"It's nice to meet you two." Ninel admitted, "I hope we can work together as part of the Paladins of the Elements."

"Likewise."

The four women continued in conversation, in aware of a pair of eyes watching them in the shadow.

* * *

"Not many birds appear in Obscure's skies during the day, do they? That's a bit of a disappointment."

A young teenage girl yawned as she looked outside, watching the empty sky from one of the windows in the room she was currently in as she waited for her comrades. The girl appeared to be 15, had short stature, and had short, choppy light grey hair with longer forelocks that framed her light blue eyes. A carefree look was currently on her face as she looked out at the sky, while in her hand looked to be some sort of candy that she absently snacked on as she waited.

A squeak was heard, and the teen looked over to see Shiro and Pluto walk in, followed by several members of their group who were currently pinching the bridge of their noses in annoyance at the two males who came before them. The white haired male was currently locked in an argument with the other, and sparks seemed to be shooting out between them.

"Those two are too noisy..." The girl stated as she sat down in her seat between two other members of their group.

"Tell me about it Sora," Noir stated, slipping a piece of licorice in her mouth. Noir was a woman about 18 in age, with ghostly pale skin, dark blue eyes that resembled an ocean, and cascading black hair that was currently loose behind her. The teenager wore a black corset with a matching skirt and boots, and her neck was adorned with lots of silver jewelry. At her side was a black cat with purple eyes. "Those two get so annoying sometimes..."

"Like your one to talk Noir Reaper!" Shiro called out, "Always appearing in my room and stealing some of my snacks."

"I'm a thief. I steal whatever I want." The teen retorted as she slipped a piece of chocolate in her mouth, before slipping a few pieces to Sora as well.

"Then go steal something from the vendors out there!"

"It's too easy though. Just like stealing food from your room."

Pluto snickered, before Shiro turned to him in rage. But before either of them could start their argument back up, Rago walked over and stood on between them. "That is enough. "Lady Chrona and The king of Obscure will be here soon, as will the others. The two of them are looking over something that is going to be shared at the meeting today."

Shiro's cheeks burned, and Noir smirked from her seat. "Is someone acting a bit jealous? Don't feel bad, he's just more charming than you are Shiro."

"Why you little-"

Sora gave an annoyed glance as the fighting started up again, the teen resting her head in her arms as she tried to block out the louder people in the room and sleep before the meeting.

"All of my team members are so loud..."

 ***Chuckles* I can't help but think of Shikamaru Nara when sleepy characters. Can't say we didn't get a lot of action in this chapter though.**

 **Sora belongs to Niconiconyx, Lucas belong to my dear friend Queen, and Ninel belongs to EclipsaDarkness. Don't hesistate to tell me I'm writing your OC wrong, any bit of advice helps and I sometimes get worried whether or not I'm writing the character right...**

 **Speaking of characters, here's a fact for ya. The necklace Titania wears is based on a wire-wrapped pendant I made using a piece of rainbow quartz. it gleams in multiple colors under light, and since Titania is the Paladin of Light, i thought it would compliment the element. Part of when I right my OCs, part of who I am is seen within them. Titania has my more serious side to me, Ranmaru's more of my overprotective side (Trust me, when you have about 20 or so close friends who sometimes get picked on at school, this happens a lot), and Platina's more of my good humor side.**

 **Next chapter we get to Aquos and Tarot, before returning to Obscure for a meeting between the rogues of chaos. And if I can, maybe introduce the Paladin of Darkness.**

 **That's it for this chapter. Until next update, this is Warrior Signing out! See ya on the other side of the Nexus (My new catchphrase! I figured we need one)**

 **Question of the chapter: which is your favorite Character in Metal Fight Beyblade?**


	4. Chapter 3

**I got chapter 2 done way before the deadline! Same with this chapter! And again, they just keep getting longer! I've realized these chapters are gonna end up building up a word count between 3000 and 5000 eventually (I remember when my chapters in TSAT were only around 2500 in length, my goodness!)**

 **I don't own MFB, and all OCs belong to their respective creators.**

Chapter 3 Illusions of a peaceful dream

"Tarot, huh. It's been over 5 years since I last visited this kingdom. I wonder how my brother's gonna react to me being here."

Ranmaru Fukami gazed over the Arcane-looking buildings as he walked down the street, his familiar close to him. the 19 year old prince of Serene felt his heart pound as he walk within the maze of paths that guided his way to the palace, and possibly another location that at the moment seemed easier to navigate to.

"They built onto the alchemist building over there. Same with the enchantment building that Ryutaro would always show me when we lived together under the same roof." The Serene native stated as he tried to find his way, before recognizing a building a few feet from him, "Well I could never miss that building, no matter how crowded this streets get."

With that said Ranmaru made his way over to the building, looking over the ancient architecture of it's design in the process. Like many of the buildings in Tarot, this one was a light gold color from the sandstone-like material used to build it, with light purple and blue runes etched into the side of the wall that faced out towards the street. Next to it, multiple lanterns of purple and gold were currently unlit rested on the windowsills, each one marked with either a sun, a moon, or a star marking. A sign was above the doorway that read Winter's appraisal shop neatly in silver.

There was a chill in the air as Ranmaru entered the building, but it was a welcome chill giving the person inside. Sitting at a desk was a young woman, possibly the same age as himself, with tanned skin, greyish-blue hair that reached her waist, and blue eyes that were currently pouring over old books with the use of her glasses. She wore a dark blue dress with purple and gold mages robes, signifying the colors of a Tarot court member.

"Whoever came in, I apologize, but I'm closed for today. I have a lot of work to do today before I meet with the queen in the afternoon," The pale haired woman stated, placing a stone next to her in a velvet pouch.

"Not even enough time to visit with an old friend Arc?" Ranmaru asked, and a grin broke on his face as the woman slammed the book down and tackled him into a hug.

"Ranmaru Fukami! My goodness it has been way too long! Where the heck have you been all this time!?" Arc exclaimed, nearly knocking the other adult out as she punched him in the stomach.

"Back with my father in Serene. With my brother the prince of Tarot, our parents thought it was easier for one of us to live with each parent."

"Giving your family situation, I can see that. Why is your family so complex?"

"Don't ask me, I have no clue. I heard it has to do with the two being the only ones left to inherite the throne in their kingdoms when they were younger.," Ranmaru chuckled as he sat started to sit down.

"Here, don't sit down, We'll go head for the Palace. I'm need to deliver this to your mother today." Arc explained as she gestured to a blue velvet pouch that was in her hand, "It's the charm for the Paladin of Spectral. Your brother was chosen for our kingdom."

Ranmaru's eyes widened. "You're kidding! My father's gonna be shocked when he hears that. I was also chosen as the Paladin of Psychic, right Lyko?"

Both adults looked down at the male's familiar, a half fox, half wolf breed with dark colored fur and red eyes. "This is definitely a stroke of fate Ranmaru. What a perfect way to reunite with your brother after so long," Lyko stated in a rough voice.

"How long has it been honestly?" Arc asked the male as they walked out into the streets, closing the door behind her.

"Almost 8 years. It's hard to believe it's been that long. I remember when we would sneak out at night just to watch the flowers that grew at night bloom." Ranmaru pointed out.

"You mean those Luna Roses, right? It was something I remember you two slipping out to watch. You guys never made it to the moment they would bloom, but just seeing the pale blue roses glow, seemed to give Ryutaro some peace of mind. He was very uneasy growing up here."

"He mentioned it in letters he sent to me over the years. It wasn't the whole living apart in the kingdom. If anything he loved living and growing up here in Tarot. But the whole assassination attempts on mages here from unknown groups set him on edge. The latest letter even said he felt safer when I was here being with him and mother." Ranmaru paused as he tugged out the letter for Arc to read.

"That's no surprise Ran. You were acting as how an older brother acted. Very protective. But over the past year the attempts on your mother's life and the mages in her court, myself included, have been more frequent. I've been targeted a few times."

The prince of Serene's eyes widened as he turned to the other adult. "You haven't been hurt badly have you?" he asked, and Arc shook her head.

"Just a few scars, nothing too hard for me to handle. I'm a lot stronger than I look when it comes to fighting against assassins. I learned my combat from you of course." The mage pointed out as a sly smirk escaped her lips, "You nearly freaked out there Ran. You alright?"

Ranmaru grew a bit red as he nodded. "I'm fine, just dealing with relief and panic mentally clashing."

"Really? Seems like you were blushing there for a second."

A near sputter escaped the Paladin's lips, and the blush grew. Arc cackled as she placed a kiss on the other's cheek. "I'm kidding Ran. It's good to see you back here in Tarot. Me and Ryutaro missed you a lot here." The mage stated as she patted the other on the back.

Ranmaru took a deep breath as his face returned to it's normal pale color. "I missed you too Arc. A lot more than you think," The prince whispered as they reached their destination. The castle in front of them was made from dark metal with large pieces of Amethysts, Aquamarine, and Rainbow Quartz that floated in the air. Hundreds of silver and gold runes were etched into the walls, some of them glowing with a bright light like the lanterns that hung in the streets.

"The castle's really changed since the last time I was here. The floating crystals are a nice touch too. Reminds me of Serene actually. There are shards of blue goldstone and amethyst that a person can see when they walk into Serene. It's to help the people tune in to their psychic element when they're young," Ranmaru explained, "Ryutaro would be fascinated by the site of it."

"Just hearing that fascinates me! You know how I love my history on other kingdoms, almost as much as Ryutaro's girlfriend does." Arc pointed out as they walked, and Ranmaru nearly tripped in shock.

"G-Girlfriend!?"

"That princess of Eterna who use to play with you two, remember her? She and Ryutaro are really close."

"Oh. Well, I'll allow it then. Those two were just as inseparable as I was with my brother."

Arc chuckled as they walked down the corridors of the buildings, a gleam of amusement in her eyes. "Always the overly protective brother, huh Ran?" The mage asked as they stopped at a door, and Ranmaru watched as the woman knocked on the door, "Ryutaro, it's me Arc. I have someone you might wanna meet. He's the Paladin of Psychic."

"Hang on a sec!"

There was the sound of rustling behind the door, followed by a crash and a bit of muffled swears. Arc gave Ranmaru an amused glance as he raised an eyebrow. "What exactly was that?" The paladin asked.

"By my guess, the artifact I restored for him. Again."

"You make it sound as if that's normal."

"As normal as life is as the kingdom's royal, curator, restoration specialist, and an alchemist. You have to remember I balance a lot of responsibility with my job."

"You have a point."

There was a click as the door in front of the two was opened, and Ranmaru felt his happiness grow as his brother appeared in the line of sight. The other hadn't physically changed much, other than the fact that his hair was extremely unkempt, and his outfit consisted of dark blue and silver mages robes, signifying his position as an arcane mage. Tarot had two main types of mages, each studying spectral magic.

The concept of Spectral magic had two catagories, arcane and spirit. Arcane magic focused more on the energies of magic at its purest for, while spirit magic focused on the energy of magic from one's soul. It was the reason both Tarot and Serene got along so well outside of the family. Both kingdoms touched up on the magic, though in modern times like these, the names had changed. The spirit magic category ended up becoming the ancient basics for psychic magic now in his kingdom, while arcana magic was now just called spectral magic and was favored more in Tarot than in the other kingdom.

"Sorry about that Arc. I'll send the vase to you as soon as I..." Ryutaro trailed of as his eyes widened at the site of Ranmaru, before tackling the other into a hug, "M-My goodness, my dreams were right! Ranmaru!"

Ranmaru just chuckled as his brother pulled away, his excitement showing in his eyes. "You haven't changed much since I left. Well other than your position as Paladin of Spectral elements.

"I could say the same to you. To think we've both become paladins of the elements alongside Titania! It's so nostalgic!"

Arc chuckled as she tugged both men into the room. "We are catching up today, starting with one thing! Anyone up for tossing rune stones in the fountains?"

* * *

"So what exactly is my duty, my king?"

"Escort the Paladin of Water to Vivia, Atlantia, as well as act as a bodyguard to the other paladins of the elements. There will be others who will be doing the same job as you from other kingdoms, so do not feel like you are overwhelmed with doing jobs with others. I know this is your first time out of Aquos, but I assure you it is a nice change in pace for you."

Atlantia nodded as she walked down the aquamarine hallways of the her father's palace, admiring the crystal bubbles that floated in the spaces above them. The princess of Aquos was 17 years old and stood at about 5'8 in height with dark blue hair, tanned skin, and silver eyes that were half piercing, half welcoming to those around her. Her outfit consisted of a dark blue Grecian styled dress decorated with pieces of blue lace agate on the upper half, and was modified with slits at the upper half of her legs for more mobility in combat, a light blue scarf tied at the waist to keep it in place. A multitude of dark blue, runic tattoos decorated her shoulders and arms, and a pendant containing a piece of a green stone of some sort hung from her neck.

"I have been told that Cryos is not much different, other than it being a lot colder than our kingdom when it comes to the seasons," Atlantia stated, looking up at her father. The king of Aquos shared her physical traits with the exception of light blue eyes that were filled with wisdom over the years of being a ruler.

"It is much colder. I imagine you will have a hard time adjusting to the climate in other kingdoms. Cryos and Pyra are very different in temperature when it comes to climate. But you will endure, as I did when I was your age." King Miroc pointed out, and Atlantia gave a brief smile before nodding in the agreement as they reach the door, before knocking on the it briefly.

"Please Enter."

Atlantia followed her father's lead as they walked into the room. "I trust you are adjusting well to your duties as the Paladin of Water here in Aquos, Aurora?" King Miroc asked as they closed the door behind them, and the princess got a good look at the woman who she would be in charge of protecting from now here on out. Aurora was a young woman about a year older than her although a bit shorter than her, with porcelain skin, violet eyes, and flowing silver hair that reached just above her knees and framed her face. She had an hourglass figure that was currently wrapped within A strapless, knee-length, midnight-blue/black gradient dress with glistening, crystal accents on her skirt, alluding to a starry night sky, and small, silver embellishments embroidering her waist. She also wore a pair of black kitten heels, and around her neck was a rare, black tanzanite pendant in the shape of an 8-point compass rose along with a matching anklet.

"I am adjusting very well, your majesty. I am honored to have this role as your chosen," Aurora replied as she stood up to greet them, "May I ask who this is with you?"

"Of course. Atlantia, I'd like to introduce you to miss Aurora Evangeline Midnight, the Paladin of Water. Aurora, this is my daughter and Aquos best knight, Atlantia Lycoris. She will be your guard for the paladins of the elements, as well as your escort. I took into consideration on your feelings of this, and I assure you my daughter will be a good companion to her on your journeys in the other kingdoms," King Miroc explained as the two women shook hands.

"It's very nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Atlantia agreed, and both of them must've felt awkward over the situation as her father left the room. The two women stood there in silence for a few moments, trying to figure out what to say or do.

"S-So... What's it like being the princess of Aquos?" Aurora asked.

 _Oh thank goodness!_ "W-Well, I'm not sure how it is in other kingdoms, but for me it's anything but just sitting around. I decided to be a knight because I can't stand sitting still while life passes around." Atlantia explained, relieved that the other felt the same as her in this situation, "What about being a Paladin of Water? My magic isn't as strong compared to the other members of father's court, so I decided that I would allow myself to be the knight for the Guard of Elements, the people who act as bodyguards for the Paladins."

"Honestly, I'm not quite sure. There really isn't much difference to my normal life learning magic."

"I understand that." Atlantia paused as she hummed for a bit, trying to figure out what to say.

"Do you sing?"

 _Well that was definitely an interesting question._ The princess of Aquos thought as they continued the conversation. "Not entirely. I do more dancing compared to singing, as some of my attacks and spells combine graceful movement and magic. I do play the flute though."

"Really? That's interesting." Both women chuckled as they tried to figure out what to say. "You have to excuse me for my actions, I'm very..."

"Anxious when it comes to conversation? Same here. I have a hard time talking to people other than my father and some of the knights I train." Atlantia admitted, "I've learned to try to overcome it by doing what I like best. Would you like to practice some of the instruments with me? It's been a while since I've been in a duet with someone."

"I'd really like that, if you don't mind."

"Of course not. Shall we go?"

* * *

"I apologize for making everyone wait. We had been waiting for out newest recruit to join us and she just recently arrived not an hour ago."

Chrona watched as everyone turned to the door as she and the king of Obscure entered the meeting room, everyone standing up in respect for the two figures. Caspian was a man almost twice her age, with pale skin, short cropped ginger hair, and icy eyes with a maniac gleam in them.

Next to him, a young woman about a year older than her walked in with a vicious smirk, almost identical to the one on Caspian's face as the trio sat down. She had pale skin, though it had more color than Noir's, with dark green eyes and ice blue hair that was tugged into a bun high above her head. A pair of knives were attached to the woman's dress, which was a light blue one that had slits at the hips and a dark blue fringe. Along her neck was a shark tooth pendant, with a blue crystal attached to it.

"About time. I was wondering what was taking so long," Shiro stated as he looked over to the young woman who accompanied them, "Who's this woman? Looks ready to tear someone to pieces."

The woman glared at Shiro as she pulled out her knife, but was quickly stopped by Chrona shaking her head. "Name's Nozomi Fubuki. And you're dead meat if you get in the way of me, little swallow."

Shiro flinched at the words coming out of Nozomi's mouth. He knew insults from Stratos like the back of his hand due to living there, but the deadly glare and dangerous appearance set the male on guard. _And people say I have a temper. At least I let it loose on people who deserve it._

"Now that we've gotten that out of the way, we can begin out meeting," Chrona stated as she looked over at Noir, "How was your mission in Tempora?"

Noir gave a half scoff, half laugh as she smirked. "Piece of cake with my conceiling shadow technique. I found out 3 of the Paladins of the Elements in one trip. They didn't even know I was listening to them at all." The scythemaster stated as she popped a piece of licorice in her mouth, forcing Shiro to gag. _How she can eat that stuff and not find it gross is beyond me..._

"Excellent work Noir. There is a reason you are my second in command." Caspian praised, making Noir beam with pride, "I think you are ready for you most difficult method yet. Chrona was telling me how the other kingdom's sensed Nocturne's energy and are now gathering their chosen Paladins of the elements. I am tasking you with the job of guarding ours in order to spy on their progress."

Noir's eyes flashed with excitement as she gave a manic grin like the ever-present one on her King's face, while Shiro shuddered as he grew puzzled. "We're not recruiting the Paladin of Darkness then?" The Stratos native asked.

Chrona shook her head. "I'm afraid while she is ambitious, she is too kind and doesn't hold a grudge long, unlike some of us here. We figured it would be easier to have someone who can blend in the shadows, much like Noir here can." The female mastermind pointed out.

"What does it matter? We're gonna be making our entrance to the world against them eventually. Why keep us in the shadows?" Shunjou asked, a bit of venom in his voice as he spoke. The Cryos native was 16 years old, with fair skin, sharp teal eyes, and messy, dark red hair. Despite the venomous personality, the male was rather good looking, catching the eyes of more than one or two of the women in their order.

"For information purposes, Mister Inori. We need information on our opponents in order to properly dispose of them. The more information, the better," Chrona explained, turning back to Noir. "Is there anything else you would like to add on to your mission Noir?"

Noir grinned. "Just one thing. I was on my way back from Tempora when I saw glimpses of the Paladins of wind and Ice talking to the queen of Cryos. It seems that Lucas Mckandless has chosen to become the Paladin of Ice in exchange for protection against Obscure.

The air in the room grew cold like death as everyone turned to the king of Obscure, Caspian's manic grin growing larger by several degrees. "So that's where my son has disappeared to all this time. Well done, Noir. Something like this earns you a special reward. I believe there has been a scythe that you have yearned to wield?" The king asked, appealing to his second in command's likes.

The scythemaster's eyes sparkled with sadistic happiness as she rushed out of the room, her black hair flowing behind her like a shroud of darkness. Chrona chuckled as she turned to the rest of the people in their order. "If anyone else has nothing to add, then I believe now is a good place to finish up this meeting." The green haired woman stated, and a wave of murmurs escaped the rest of the other members of their order as they filed out, leaving Shiro, Chrona, and Caspian alone in the room, "You seem very pleased with this meeting Caspian."

Caspian smirked, his black mamba familiar snaking around his seat as he spoke. "Of course. I lost track of my youngest son when he ran away. Hearing that he's the new Paladin is very good news," The king of Obscure pointed out, allowing his familiar to curl up his arm as his second in command returned with a scythe made from pitch black metal and adorned with jewels, "Oh, Noir? Can you pass a dear message to Lucas next time you run in from him? Tell him it's from his dear father, the King of Obscure."

"Of course, your majesty," Noir smirked as she reclined her back on the wall, "What do you want me to tell him?"

"Tell him that whether he wants to or not, he will not escape me or his fate. He will be next in line for the throne of Obscure. Whether he wants to or not."

 **I imagine Ranmaru to be quite tsundere when it comes to romance. He's fine with normal conversation, his friends and family, and just talking in general. But say one thing about his crush on Arc, and his face turns brighter than my favorite red anime shirt. That being said... *Looks out to viewers* Queen! I understand why you like writing Caspian! He's more evil than all of the main villians of beyblade combined! :D**

 **Aurora belongs to Nightlingale, Caspian belongs to my dear friend Queen, and Shunjou Inori belongs to Niconiconyx. If I'm writing your OC wrong, please don't hesitate to tell me so I can fix it in the future. I want to make this a story you guys would enjoy.**

 **So next chapter we'll probably see the paladin of dark, See some of Obscure's daily life, meet the Paladin of Fairy, and finish up in Tempora with Koto and Koji on something related to the plot. In the meantime, we'll see glimpses of who will be the bodyguards of each paladin (This is where more characters from the anime are gonna show up more, don't worry.). Also, if you guys are on deviantart as well, I might just start drawing character designs for both the characters in the anime and OCs if you guys want me to. And if you guys have any questions on the kingdoms, don't hesitate to ask. It may be a bit before I answer due to my family, but I'll get to answering them as soon as I can.**

 **For my question of the day, what is your favorite element in this story right now?**

 **That's it for this chapter. Until next chapter, this is Warrior signing out! See ya on the other side of the nexus!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I really attribute the fact that I had 4 chapters done before chapter 1 was even posted to soda. A hyper Warrior is a productive writing Warrior. Who writes chapters till 1 am in the morning cause she wants to. Little bit shorter chapter, but not really by much.**

 **So yeah, we partially return to Tempora at the end of the chapter, but it's related to the plot. In this chapter, we get introduced to Obscure's chosen, see a side of Shiro you probably won't see often, and get to see the mage of fairy as well. Oh, and like I usually say, If I write your OC wrong, Please, please tell me! It gets on my nerves if I mess up on something like that. It's one of my pet peeves.**

 **That and Rickrolling. But that one is more of a double edge blade. I hate it, but am amused when it happens to my classmates.**

 **I don't own MFB. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 4 Chiaroscuro

"Your Majesty, you wanted to see me?"

Caspian nodded his head as he watched his Kingdom's chosen walk into the throne room with a calm look on her face. Emily Evans was a youthful teen about 17 years old, and stood around 5'6" in height, almost one or two inches shorter than Noir. Her skin was fairly pale, and she had sandy blonde hair that fell softly and smoothly just a bit past her shoulder blades. The Paladin of Darkness outfit currenly consisted of a violet colored top under a black jacket, a pair of dark colored pants tucked into her boots, and a necklace with a small amethyst pendant and a moon and start charm. Around her arm was a silver bracelet that was filled with different charms, including Obscures charm that was designed like the moon obscured by shadow, only leaving a cresent moon in it's wake.

At the moment, her dark blue eyes looked him over wondering what exactly her king needed. "Tomorrow there will be a meeting where I will be getting together with the other royals of Trinity in Vivia. The king of Prism has asked that our kingdom's Paladin comes as well, so that all of the other Paladins can meet and introduce themselves to each other." Caspian explained, and the Paladin of Darkness nodded her head.

"I understand, your majesty. Is that all then?" Emily asked.

"Not quite. Each of the Paladins will be escorted by a bodyguard so that they will be protected. I am assigning Noir to you, so that she may protect you from any danger on the way there. Shiro will also be assisting with protection, and I would introduce him but he seems to be absent."

"No worries, I'll get him on our way out before we leave for Vivia." Emily looked over to the king's side, where Noir had spoken. The second in command of Obscure's army gave her a kind smile as she walked over, her darksteel scythe swinging behind her."It is a pleasure to serve you, miss Evans. I hope I can be of assistance to you in as much as I can." Noir greeted, her black cat familiar purring from it's master's side.

"Thank you, Lady Noir. I hope you don't mind if I take charge now. I'm more of a leading sort of person, if you know what I mean," Emily explained.

"It's no problem. Lead the way. We just need to pick up Shiro, and I have a feeling he's somewhere in the market area. It's near noon so if I had to guess, he's picking up some peanut brittle." Noir chuckled as she and Emily left the throne room, the reaper warrior admiring the charms on the Paladin's bracelet, "That is an incredible collection of charms, I must say."

"Oh, thank you. I've been collecting charms on this since I was a child. There's quite an assortment of charms that I've picked up over time." The Paladin admitted, looking over her bracelet, "I have to admit, that's one reason I'm happy with accepting my role as the Paladin of Darkness."

"To see the other charms, right? I can't blame you, I'm curious as well. I've only grown up seeing Obscure's charm. It makes me wonder what the other ones look like. I've heard from our Majesty though that Prism's is a lightning bolt shape from what he saw at previous meetings."

"I suppose that makes sense, since Prism is the electricity kingdom." Emily pointed out as they stepped outside the castle's walls, "So who are we looking for before we leave fore Vivia?"

Noir grinned. "Shiro Mizukami. He's a Stratos Native who came to the kingdom of Obscure maybe about 5 years ago. He's hot-tempered, but rather good company compared to some of the other soldiers. Remind me not to introduce you to Reiji. He's one of the most unnerving soldiers in Chaos' platoon."

"You make it sound as if you fear Reiji and Chaos."

"While Both instill fear into people they face, Chaos is a person I'd rather take on in a dark alley. Blade on the other hand..." Noir shivered, and briefly frowned, "People say I'm terrifying as an assassin. But Blade is one you do not want to face at all. He's like a snake. Always trying analysing his prey before striking. Trust me, the cold feeling of being hunted is not fun."

The frown faded, and Noir broke into a grin. "But when I think of Shiro, I ignored and go to pester him. He's funny when he's mad."

"Well let's hope he doesn't mind being pestered. I'm not a fan of loud people." Emily admitted.

Noir fell into a fit of giggles. "No worries. Honestly, I don't think he minds. He's mentioned before that I'm the lesser of evils compared to Pluto."

* * *

"Why do I get the feeling someone's talking about me? Honestly, Some of my teammates are more unhinged than I am. I guess this is what happens when you're one of the few people who joined because they had no real place to go to after declaring self-exile, huh?"

Shiro sighed as he walked down the streets of Obscure, trying to relax after another stressful meeting. Standing next to him was a pair of children who were busy eating a few pieces of candy that the adult had given them. Both had pale skin and light blue eyes, but that's where the similarities ended. One of the children, about 10 years old, was a young girl with pale grey hair with streaks of sky blue. The other child, a male about a year older than the girl and had cropped brown hair with platinum colored bangs. Both of them wore worn out clothes, something often seen within orphans or streetless children in the kingdoms.

"Not many of them are happy being in a room together, huh Shiro?" The girl asked.

Shiro gave a chuckle. "You could say that Hana. You and Mori are lucky you don't have to be anywhere near those guys for a prolonged time," The adult stated, playing around with the chakrams attached to his side.

Mori looked somewhat amused as he bit into another cookie. "Lucky you got me and sis to keep you sane after meetings," the child pointed out.

"Beyond lucky. It's a good thing I get well payed for my missions, otherwise we'd probably lack the snacks to talk over our problems.

Shiro flashed a grin as both Mori and Hana laughed. It made him glad he chose to come to Obscure 7 years ago, taken in by a young woman who was the mother of the two children currently following them. Anzu Hanamora had been kind enough to give him shelter when he left Stratos, and for that the Wind Element warrior would forever be grateful for that act of kindness. When Anzu had fallen ill, the children had been forced onto the streets after her death, he had made it his goal to return that debt in the form of becoming a care taker to them, even with his commitment as a rogue of chaos. It was an act of kinship that made the three bond as family. Even more so than the family he had left behind in Stratos.

"Do you ever miss being in Stratos?" Hana asked, returning Shiro to reality.

"I do honestly. But I don't miss the stress I had being the king's right hand man. It wasn't a grudge against the Queen and her youngest daughter. But the responsiblity of protecting the family got the best of me." Shiro admitted, before giving a small smile. "I'm glad I chose to give myself exile. I wouldn't have met you two if I hadn't."

Hana and Mori beamed with happiness, and Shiro found himself joining the two as they walked down the streets. "You two should be heading home soon. Komana will worry if your are out after dark, and I think she'd freak out if she realized you two were hanging out with the knights of Obscure's court." The wind elemented knight stated.

"Aw, do we have to? You're pretty much family to us," Hana pointed out as she munched on a piece of peanut brittle.

"I'll be here for a few more days till my next mission, so I'll visit you guys again before I leave, I promise."

Both children giggled, and Shiro gave an amused look as the two ran off, leaving him to his thoughts before he sat down on a bench with his own bag of peanut brittle.

"I don't understand your motive with those two children." Shiro looked up with surprise to see Chaos looking at him, a chill running through his spine. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he had a twinge of fear and respect for the strongest warrior of Obscure.

Chaos was the same age as he was, with a muscular built and a height of 6'6" to tower over him by a good 9 inches, and had jet black hair, and blood red eyes. His outfit consisted of a black jacket over a matching t-shirt, a pair of jeans, black sneakers, and a necklace with a wolf's head pendant that hung around his neck. The more noticeable features on the male were a ruthless appearing glare and a scar on his right cheek.

"Their mother took me in when I first came to Obscure. I wanted a place to call myself. Their mother, and they themselves, gave me a reason to keep on going." Shiro explained.

Chaos scoffed at the Stratos native's explanation before giving a laugh. "How ridiculous. There's no such thing as kindness without an ulterior motive. You must have your own reasons for helping them," The Obscure warrior explained, before sending a bit of his magic towards the children.

Shiro's eyes widened, and he quickly produced a wall of wind behind the duo before giving Chaos a glare. "I don't know what your motive is for that, but leave them out of this, or I won't hesitate to take you down myself." The silver haired male growled, his teal eyes blazing with anger.

"Good luck with that then,"

With that said, Chaos gave a scoff before walking away. Shiro gave a sigh as he turned back to the bag of peanut brittle on the bench. "Caspian can have his Obscure warriors, but I'd rather be paired up with Noir any day than someone who tries hurting the people I call family." The Stratos native muttered as he reached to take a bite of the salty sweet snack in his hand.

"Aw, you say that as if you like me Shiro."

Shiro groaned as he spotted Noir making her way toward him, before giving a nod of greetings to her companion. "I swear, you like to mess with me on purpose Noir. You got a new mission for yourself?"

"Me and you. You and I are the bodyguards for Emily here. Caspian's orders."

If anyone inside of Obscure asked, he did not scream out in frustration.

* * *

"Princess Platina, you should be taking your responsibilities as a paladin more seriously. Your sister is also a paladin, which means both of you have a lot riding on this role!"

Platina giggled from her hiding spot in a sakura tree as she watched several members of Amour's court search for her, a bag of turkish delight in her hands. Sometimes it was just too easy for the 12 year old paladin to hide from them when the seasons changed. The flowers were in bloom, matching her platinum pink hair and dark pink eyes, the thawing snow allowing her pale skin to blend in with the scenery around her.

"When I don't want to be found, I don't want to be found," Platina stated as she smoothed out the dress she was wearing, her familiar floating alongside her, "I'm not running away from my duties after all Rua."

"I know that Platina. But why not tell the guards that? It might be easier on their duties as members of the castle." The butterfly familiar pointed out, her pink wings matching the flowers around her.

Platina shook her head. "That wouldn't be fun. I may be the youngest Paladin Amour has ever had, but I am more mature than others think. Besides, it's good training for them, don't you think?"

Rua peeked out at the guards walking past their tree for a sixth time before nodding. "I suppose you have a point."

A nod escaped Platina as she sat back into one of the larger branches of the tree before smiling. "Maybe I should tell them it is my thinking tree though. Mother knows it, that's why she allows me to come here. I come here when I have a lot on my mind."

"So you do have a concern over your responsibilities?" Rua asked.

"Well... Not exactly my responsibilities as a Paladin Rua. It's more over how seriously I'll be taken as a Paladin for my age." Platina admitted, before squeezing the green frog plush in her hands, "I don't think they'll expect me to be very good as a paladin. Well, Titania will, since she's my sister. But sometimes being the youngest is a blessing and a curse."

"That is a very good point Princess."

Both familiar and Paladin looked up to see her bodyguard Ruka standing at the base of their tree, the red and brown haired teenage knight slightly amused as she gave the princess a lazy smile.

"Queen Bianca mentioned you had a thinking tree in the past, so I put two and two together. I figured not to say anything as I am your bodyguard and protector, but it as people say. You are a lot more mature for your age." The fairy elemented knight stated as she took a bite of her snack, a sugar apple.

"Just on certain subjects. Mother taught me how to choose my battles when it comes to social problems." Platina returned the smile as she jumped down from the tree, her familiar floating down as well, "I grew up taking responsibility while also having fun."

"An interesting lifestyle. You grew up living within the kingdom's walls, yet you would always sneak away to talk with other people outside in the streets."

"Life is unique lady Ruka. I allowed myself to do as I please cause I like to learn about the world. Life in and out of the castle is very different when you look at it from other's perspectives."

"I suppose you do have a point." Ruka paused as she sat down at the base of the tree, the Amour princess following her actions, "So you're nervous if the paladins will take you seriously then?"

"In a way, yes. I'm the youngest out of all of them, from what our castle's seer said. Arturia said that most of the others are all between 16 and 20 compared to me."

"I wouldn't take it as a bad sign. It just means you have yet to grow up as a mage and a princess. From what your mother, Queen Bianca, told me, your sister Titania was a lot harder to deal with when she was your age."

"Sis doesn't like dressing fancy. That's her problem. I suppose when you have a Queen that likes to design clothing, I can see why she got sick of it. But she grew up a light mage, I grew learning fairy magic." Platina paused as she looked at the charm of fairy around her neck. It looked like a cross between a butterfly and a four-pointed star, with a piece of morganite in the center. the gleaming pinkish-silver metal gleamed in the faint light of the sun above them.

"Well, then I guess time will tell when you discover how you'll grow. Should we head back to the castle? We have quite a bit of practice and packing before we head to Vivia, Princess Platina," Ruka pointed out as she stood up.

Platina gave a nod as she followed suit. "Lead the way."

* * *

The noises in Tempora had begun to grow quiet for the night, the sounds of clanging metal and hissing steam reduced to just the sounds of crackling from the simmering fires of the forges dying down. It was the quiet after a busy day, Koto mused, was her favorite part of living and working in the kingdom of metals. The peace that came from the dying fires of a forge comforted her, gave her a calm escape from the burns that she had acquired from some of the swords she had fixed up today.

That was until, the sound of a metal hammer hitting metal cut into the air.

"Koji..." Koto groaned as she looked over at her twin, the male working on some other project in his hands at the moment.

"Sorry about that sis. Wanted to finish up the final touches on this. It's finally just about completed." Koji admitted, gesturing to the object next to him.

Koto looked over at the creation next to the revived forge. It was large, round cylinder of some sort, with several spots that seemed to retract into the inside of it. Attached to those areas were blades that were at an angle, like the bladed umbrellas that she had once seen in Stratos. On the flat surface was a handle, and dozens of pictures were etched on to it. Had she not known those pictures, she probably would've mistaken them for just random markings on it.

"Is that..." Koto asked.

"Yep. I finally finished it after 2 years of working on it. This baby is gonna revolutionize my fighting whenever we end up in combat." Koji grinned as he lifted the contraption of his up, gripping the handle to keep it in his hands. Had it not been for the blades, she probably would've mistaken it for a shield of some sorts.

The sound of fluttering caught both blacksmith's attention, and Koto looked over to see a spotted brown owl perched on the window with a piece of paper on it's leg. "It's Yasa!" the woman exclaimed, quickly grabbing the piece of paper from the owl's claws.

"Father's owl!?" Koji asked, rushing over to his sister's side, "What's it say?"

"Hold on, let me read it..." Koto stated as she read the note, and as she continued into the letter, her face had grown considerably pale. "Koji..."

"What is it sis?" The male twin quickly took the note as before reading it out loud.

 _Dear Son and Daughter,_

 _It has been so long since I have gotten time to write to you. I have heard of your accomplishments as some of the best blacksmiths in the entirety of Trinity, and I couldn't be more proud of you two. You have grown up so much since your mother's death. Kohaku has recently turned 10 here, and he's proud to hear his older siblings becoming some of the most well known people in our kingdom._

 _I am writing to you to say that the Queen of Diamante has chosen her Paladin of Stone, and I am surprised to say that you, Koji, have been chosen to become the paladin. As for you Koto, your reputation has not been ignored. You have been chosen to become the traveling blacksmith of the Paladins, your skills with fire, water, and steel turning you into a master forger catching the attention of each king and queen of Trinity. I have been asked to write to you two in order to pass on the order that the queen has told me, and that is to ask for you two to return to Diamante in order to complete the formal ceremony._

 _I am excited to wait for your return, and to see how well my son and daughter have grown._

 _With love and regards,_

 _Taki Mikuri_

"Oh my god... Koji..." Koto whispered, both trying to figure out their emotions at the revelations of the news.

Then all of Tempora's silence broke.

"Oh my god this is so freaking exciting! Sis, do you know what this means!?" Koji asked as he tackled his sister into a hug.

"I do. Koji, I'm not sure how to deal with all these exciting feelings I'm feeling." Koto admitted, and her twin grinned.

"The only way we usually do. Celebrate!"

Koto chuckled. She knew this was coming. "Alright, one box of cookies. But that's all. We got a long trip ahead of us tomorrow."

"YES! COOKIE PARTY!"

 **If anyone asks, yes I do like messing with Shiro. Because he's one of my favorite OCs to mess with! ^^**

 ***Chuckles* Yes, Koji celebrates with a box of cookies everytime he gets big news. I'm sorta the same way, only with a bag of chips and soda. A quick fact though. Originally when I was thinking on which twin to become the paladin of stone, I wanted to choose Koto. But then I realized that Koji is a better choice because he's more of a combat person than a sit back and watch person, where as with Koto it was reversed. The the idea for his weapon came up... :D**

 **Did you notice that one of my non-important OCs from TSAT was in this chapter? I planned for Ruka to have more of a role in this story, as she kinda reminds me of myself in a way. The apple she was snacking on is a real type of fruit too, I looked this up. From what the description says about it, people who have eaten the sugar apple say it tastes like a sweet custard (To which I'm curious to try it now.)**

 **Emily Evans Belongs to SilverSwirls, and Chaos belongs to Nightlingale.**

 **Hey, you guys figure out the meaning of this week's chapter title? It's referencing something between two kingdoms, and it's a type of art style. First one to figure it out, gets a preview of Chapter 5. Also, here's my question of the chapter for ya. What do you think Koji's weapon is?**

 **That's it for this chapter. Until next update, this is Warrior signing out! See ya on the other side of the Nexus!**


	6. Chapter 5

**I know, I'm late. Blame the fact that it's break for my siblings, and I needed the rest.**

 **You know though, I think I like where I'm going with this chapter, as it just gets me "fired up." Get it?**

 **Okay, no more jokes. But seriously, this ones focusing on the Fire elemented OCs sent in, since they're the ones left to introduce. And I'm going to keep repeating this (Cause If I don't it irks me.), if I write your OC wrong, please, please tell me. It's a pet peeve not knowing if I'm messing up on writing a character.**

 **With that said, We're gonna finish up introducing OCs sent in this chapter, and hopefully next chapter things will start picking up in pace. This chapter though (as mentioned above), we're meeting up with the Paladin of Fire in Vivia, meeting another member of the Rogues of Chaos, and then heading to back to Cryos for more Wind and Ice action and a "cooldown", courtesy of Yukina and Lucas.**

 **Okay, I promise that was the last joke. For this chapter (Can't promise that I won't include more in the future.)**

 **Fact: Koji's weapon is actually based on a weapon I saw in a game. In the game Samurai Warriors 3, this character has a weapon that is a bladed Sundial, which he uses to attack and also travel around. Interesting, huh?**

 **Okay, let's finish up this Author's note. I don't own MFB. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 5 Turning up the heat

"Whoa, look at that tree in the one corner of town! The sun must really shine down on the leaves of that tree a lot! It's even amber and red colored like flames!"

Scarlet chuckled alongside her husband Scorch as two of their three young companions made hasty conversation over the scenary of the kingdom of Vivia, their kingdom's chosen admiring the multicolored trees that adorned the corner's of Vivia's largest city. Felipe Junçao was a young male teen about 16 in age, and was about 5'8" in height with a lean frame, standing a bit taller over Pyra's captain of the soldiers and their alchemist that accompanied them to the plant based kingdom of life. The male had tanned skin, most likely from living in Pyra all his life, with brown eyes and black hair. His outfit consisted of a dark blue shirt under a red waistcoat, loose black pants, and leather boots. at his side was an orange bladed sword with a red jewel encrested hilt.

"That's the Autumn tree, one of the four corner trees of Vivia! According to the mythology around it, The second Paladin of Vivia was a fan of the changing seasons, and so she created the trees at each corner of the city to symbolize the seasons! The Autumn tree is red in color, like the flames that can be seen at other kingdom's bonfire festivals in autumn."

"Wow, really Arturia? That's amazing! Which one is the summer tree?" Felipe asked.

The person who had spoken before, Arturia, was a younger teen about the age of 15, even younger than Felipe, with fiery orange hair and vivid green eyes. Noticeable freckles could be seen on the spectacled girl's tanned skin as she tugged a book out of a brown bag over her fiery gold and red colored dress, before flipping through the pages. "Let's see... Oh! That one over there!" Arturia paused to look up from the book and pointed towards a gold colored tree in the distance, "That's the summer tree over there. It's a distinguished gold color to reflect on the light of the summer sun! There's a lot more of Vivia's warm growing plants in that corner compared to others."

"That's amazing. We really gotta check it out while we're here." Felipe pointed out in a calm, cool voice before looking back to the fiery haired girl's book.

"Ugh..." The queen of Pyra stole an amused glance at Ryuga as the captain of their kingdom's soldiers and Felipe's bodyguard pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "We're supposed to be here on formal business you two. The Queen of Vivia and her daughter will be greeting us shortly."

"Oh relax Ryuga. We're just looking over the mythology of Vivia's past. Hey Arturia, do you think Yggsdraill is real like they think it is?"

"I'm not sure Felipe. We'll have to ask about when we meet the Queen of Vivia."

Ryuga groaned, and Scorch gave the young man a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. "It'll be fine Ryuga. This meeting is more about figuring out allies and enemies than fighting. Allow yourself to easy a bit of tension from your bones. It does a person good to relax their bodies once in a while." The fiery haired king explained.

"Well, you're more laid back compared to how you were as a young adult, huh Scorch?"

All five members of Pyra's court looked up to see the queen of Vivia walking over to greet them along with her daughter. "Yuko, milady, you've grown more mature despite your spunky childhood!" Scorch laughed as he gave the queen a bow before turning to the princess next to her mother, "You must be the lovely Crown Princess Rosalina. It's an honor to meet Yuko's firstborn. I'm Scorch Evans, the King of Pyra. This is my wife Scarlett, our captain of the guards Ryuga, our top alchemist and niece of Aquos' king, Arturia Lycoris, and our Kingdom's chosen Felipe Junçao."

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you. This is a real honor for me to meet you all," Rosalina stated as she gave a curt bow, "And it's an honor to fight alongside you Felipe."

"L-Likewise," Felipe stated as he took a weary step back.

"You have to excuse his behavior, Princess. Felipe's a bit hostile to those he meets at first." Scorch explained out loud, and Rosalina nodded.

"It's fine. I'm sorta the same way myself." Rosalina gave a gentle smile as she went to shake hands with Arturia, "It's nice to meet you, Lady Arturia. your cousin's told me about your accomplishments as an alchemist.

From where he was, Ryuga wasn't sure he had ever seen Arturia straighten up that fast as her shyness faded. "I-It's something I take great pride in actually! You see it's cause of my love of research and experimenting on combining magic and objects! By allowing myself a vast subject of ideas, I just build on more and more ideas! Which one has she mentioned the most?" The alchemist asked.

"Mainly the ones you did in Aquos, like the bubble incense chamber."

Arturia's eyes sparkled. "The one where if you allow the wind to hit it, bubbles form! That's one of my favorites to recall. Believe it or not I managed to modify it to create fire spheres with oil in Pyra!" The fiery haired teen paused as she took out what seemed to be an golden colored incense container that had steam escaping it, "By using a certain oil and Pyra's warm climate, a strong wind could create hundreds if not at least a thousand fire bubbles to create a counter shield, and-"

"As much as your getting excited Arturia, perhaps you could let Rosalina escort you to the castle first before you explaining your crazy inventions and how they work?" Ryuga suggested, and the alchemist slightly grew embarassed.

"Heh... Oopsies. I get carried away a lot when someone brings up my accomplishments."

Rosalina chuckled. "it's no big deal. Please, follow me."

* * *

Black Ice!"

"Angel Winds!"

Yukina felt her heart race with excitement as she sparred against Lucas on her Aunt's orders, the wind and ice flowing around them. She had to admit, for someone who was secretive, the Paladin had a lot of strength and stamina. Being used to training with her mentor in the heart of Stratos' largest forest, Stamina was something she had to gain at a fast pace. After all, flying into a a tree wasn't too uncommon in her kingdom when first starting out as a wind mage.

She had to be grateful for her Cryos blood though. Lucas had demonstrated an array of powerful ice attacks, some that were very intense and extremely cold to those who weren't used to Cryos' icy temperatures. The paladin of wind may have wind based attacks, but she had a few tricks up her sleeves, those being one of the styles that were harder to master as a mage.

"Humid Upburst!" Yukina called out, aiming a blast of wind towards the ground and propelling her into her previous attack. The wind circled around her, giving her a boost as she landed. _One move down. And now to-_

"I feel as if that is enough for now you two. Both of you are reaching your limits soon."

Yukina mentally groaned as her aunt interrupted the two paladin's fight, and even Lucas shared a glance of disappointment as they dissolved their attacks. "We can still continue Auntie. I haven't had a chance to break into some of my stronger attacks, and neither has Lucas." The wind mage complained.

"I can hear you, you know." Lucas stated in a deadpanned manner.

"Now, now, that's enough for now. It's nearly noon. I still have to make the noon rounds while your Uncle is out hunting. He's expected to return later tonight with the other members of his party. And speaking of party, your guard arrived from Stratos, Yukina." Glacia explained, and Yukina's eyes widened with realization.

"Uh oh. I thought I forgot something." Yukina's face turned bright read as she hid her face in her sleeve. Lucas gave a snort of amusement, and both Eirlys and Frost gave a laugh at the other's expense. "Is he mad at me for forgetting him?"

"Just a bit. He's more amused that you forgot about him. Wales is waiting for us at the castle. But how about something to eat from the street vendors first?"

A grumble escaped both Yukina and Lucas' stomach, and the former turned away in embarrassment. "I-I suppose I am a bit hungry. I don't each much when I'm training cause it's less sickening on the body when doing techniques in the air. The last thing someone needs to do in a battle is vomit in midair."

"Well, then I suppose we should get something to satisfy your hunger, before you start feeling the effects of it."

* * *

"These people look like they've never seen a fire mage before, Master. Their brains must be full of the ice that's around them."

Hiram gave his familiar an amused look as he sat on one of the many benches that allowed a person rest in the streets of Cryos, the salamander familiar nibbling on a piece of fruit next to him. Despite being a spirit animal and not needing nutrition outside of their partner's magic, a lot of familiars liked to materialize and even eat food that they spotted around them. It was a part of the curious instinct that a familiar had when they were first given form, though on occasion curiosity sometimes got the better of them.

"I suppose not many fire mages come through Cryos, Vexa. What would a fire mage want within the kingdom of ice?" Hiram asked as he took a bite of his soup, savoring the strong flavors of Cryos' specialty food, "I must say Cryos has a unique array of expensive foods. This stew they make is delicious."

"The smell along just perks up the appetite. This must be my third blackberry I've eaten so far!" Vexa exclaimed, and The fire mage gave a smile as the salamander looked up at him, "So why exactly are we in Cryos again?"

"Chrona and Caspian's orders. They want us to confirm what Noir heard, without making a scene."

"Well, from where the sun is, it's almost noon. Usually the king or queen of a kingdom make their daily rounds around that time."

"Exactly. And we're gonna use that to our advantage Vexa." And with that Hiram concluded the conversation as people in the streets gathered for the daily rounds, their faces lit with smiles.

"It's Queen Glacia! The king must still be on his hunting trip in the crystal woods."

"She's still so lovely as ever! Mitsu is lucky to have a kind woman like her as his Queen."

"I hear she used to be a paladin herself when she was younger."

From where Hiram sat, the fire mage watched as the queen of Cryos walked down the street, dressed in a long sleeved, blue dress with white fur trimmings and quartz crystals attached to the chest of the clothes. Her dark blue hair was tied in a braid around her neck, acting like a scarf to protect her from the cold winds that her kingdom was known for. If anyone had to describe her in that moment (Which most likely would be Vexa at this point in time), she would be a snow elf, guiding her subjects through the cold blizzards that kept them isolated in the mountains.

A pleased feeling escaped Hiram as he noticed the Paladins of Wind and Ice following alongside the Queen, the sight of Lucas confirming Noir's findings from the day before. The paladin of wind currently was shying behind the other, giving occasional waves to the crowds around the trio. After a what seemed like forever, the queen made her exit, and the two Paladins made their way to some of the food stalls around the fire mage, which made the task at hand a lot easier to do.

"How can you eat ice cream at this time of year Lucas? Isn't it a little cold for you?" Yukina's voice asked, and Hiram noticed the short shrug from Lucas as he replied.

"I just happen to like ice cream. I'm more of a winter person compared to a summer person."

"I'm gonna enjoy seeing your reaction to Pyra then. It can get scorching hot even when it's spring." From where he sat watching. Hiram had to agree with that. Being born in Pyra himself, the fire mage knew that it could get to deadly hot temperatures due to the volcanic activity around the kingdom. The warm winds made for a humid summer, or they made for a scorching drought if they were dry and unfavorable.

"Says the person who's eating a bowl of Cryos' famous noodle stew to warm up. You know, for someone with Cryos blood, you don't handle the icy weather here very well."

"Why you-"

Hiram sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Something told him this was gonna be a long day of spying for him.

* * *

"So, who exactly is Wales? His name sounds familiar, considering news of Stratos reaches Cryos quickly."

Yukina paused as she took another bite of her soup, the savory taste of broth lingering in her mouth as Lucas asked her the question. "W-Well, he's of Obscure blood like you are, but he came to Stratos maybe 8 years ago. He's a master of the tempest spells, the more powerful wind arts."

"So in other words, he's a prodigy of wind?" Lucas asked.

"Oh no, not at all. He's strong, but it took him six years to master tempest spells. He's one of the few I knew who completed the training, other than the former guard of wind. He left for Obscure maybe a little while after Wales arrived. But there is something that you need to know about him."

Lucas raised an eyebrow as they walked back to the castle, where Glacia and two other people stood waiting for them. One of the males, (Most likely the guard of wind), had messy ginger colored hair and teal colored eyes, and the resemblance to his own appearance was startling enough that the paladin of ice stopped in his tracks.

"It took me a minute after you and my aunt talk, but I realized the last name was more familiar to me than when I found out the king of Obscure was your father. Lucas, my guard is Wales Mckandless, your older brother." Yukina paused as she noticed the shock and anger in the other's eyes. "Lucas... Did you know you had a brother?"

Lucas barely offered her a glance, twirling his bracelets around his wrists in agitation, watching the knight of wind, his brother, with icy eyes.

"I'd.. heard rumors. About how my dad had another son... how he was out there somewhere in another kingdom, but I never thought much of them..." Luke swallowed, eyes narrowing, "Maybe I should have. If I know my father he probably had something to do with why we weren't raised together." He snorted, "And I'm not surprised he separated us. He's a jerk and a sick one at that."

Luke turned on his heel and walked off, but didn't get far as Eirlys flew in front of him wings spread wide as she buffeted wind into her mage's face, "Oh no you don't young man! You turn yourself around and walk over there to your brother and get to know him!"

"Eir-" Luke tried.

"No! I've already got to know his familiar and you'd be surprised to know that Wales knows about you and regrets the fact that he couldn't do anything to help you." She landed on his head, and leaned down to look Luke in the eye, "And if you don't get to know him, I will wake you up at all hours of the night and keep you from sleeping until you finally do."

Luke glared at his familiar, "FINE. I'm going, I'm going, keep your head on you crazy bird."

"That's WISE OWL to you."

Yukina giggled as she watched Lucas walk towards her Aunt and her guard before turning to the owl familiar. "He's lucky to have you there to keep him from making reckless decisions." The Paladin of wind pointed out.

"I try my best Princess Yukina. I was kinda the only family he's had since coming to Cryos years ago. Caspian isn't exactly what people in other kingdoms say he is." Eirlys admitted.

"I can tell from how Lucas reacts on news on his father that you're right. But I respect that he doesn't want to talk about it. Family issues are a serious thing."

"Speaking from experience?"

"A bit." Yukina paused to roll up the sleeve of her coat, revealing a deep scar on her arm. "My sister Nozomi isn't what a lot of people say either. She was rather bossy to me since she was the older sister, making her the crown princess. Or rather former crown princess."

"I had heard that you had become the crown princess in your sister's stead a while back when me and Lucas first came to Cryos. What exactly happened?"

"Well you see, there's two big rules that everyone has to follow in Stratos. Always go in a group to hunt and never leave a person behind, because the woods are always a little crazy and there's a dragon that is not a fan of being woken up. My sister purposely left me behind and I got lost. I'm not exactly the best at navigation without Frost."

"I see. Continue."

"Well, I ended up running into the cave where Strike, the storm dragon, lives. He's always a bit paranoid with strangers and ended up scratching me cause he didn't know who I was at first. He's a very wise dragon though, and has a peculiar ability to see a Stratos Native's past. So Strike brought me back to the kingdom and explained the situation. My mother was extremely furious with Nozomi and so I took her place as Crown Princess."

Yukina looked down sadly, before giving a small, sad smile. "Nozomi's always resented me for the incident, even though she caused it. And she wasn't too happy that I ended up becoming Stratos' chosen instead of her. She left Stratos before I came here to Cryos."

"Sounds like both you and Lucas have had your shares of rough times." Eirlys pointed out, and the paladin of wind nodded.

"But since then I've become a lot stronger. I began training that day to become a lot tougher, under Strike's watch. He's rather nice when you get to know him, and loves spring festivals. He's also the one who recommended me for the process of becoming the paladin of wind. Strike's over a thousand years old believe it or not."

"That's saying something considering there's not many dragons outside of a person's familiar that are still living."

Yukina nodded in agreement. "He mentioned that to me as well. Strike was the partner of the first paladin of wind when he was younger. Since then he's conducted trials to young wind mages and warriors as a debt to the first paladin's kindness of sparing him a painful end."

A smile escaped the young girl as she stood up and nodded to Eirlys. "Well, I suppose I should join them before Frost scolds me again. Thank you for the conversation, Eirlys."

"You're welcome." The familiar watched the paladin of wind leave, and what looked like a smile formed on the owl's beak.

"Those three are gonna make an interesting team, I'll say that."

* * *

From where he was watching in the distance, Hiram smirked.

"It looks like Caspian is gonna be very pleased with the report we give him tonight Vexa."

 **And with that, I think I've introduced every OC, but I'm gonna possibly go back in maybe chapters 8 or 9 to go more in depth with a few of the OCs, as there will be another Rogues of Chaos meeting in the future chapters. But as far as major introductions go, I think we're good to go. Felipe Junçao belongs to NebulousFlygon, and Hiram Slate Belongs to Luster Cross.**

 **So, the whole thing with Familiars materialize, I kinda wanted explain a bit on the concept of them within this chapter. From a young age a familiar is sort of bonded to the person who materializes them through their magic. Over time the magic in a person gets strong enough to where the familiar can actually materialize into the real world, and the only food they eat is the essence that is left over from magic. Though on occasion, familiars do eat actual food to satisfy their curiosity.**

 **Also, I wanna say thank you to Queen on the part that starts with Yukina asking Lucas about Wales to the part where his familiar threatens to keep him up until he talks to him. She wrote that when we were visualizing a scenario for this chapter, and I want to give her credit for this as she wrote the idea (I had to change a bit of the warning cause a few of my classmates who read that are a little sensitive to swearing though.) Go check out her stories as well please! :)**

 **And bonus! Shiro didn't get messed with this chapter! That might change though come next week. Next week we go more into depth with people arriving in Vivia, learn a shocking revelation about two OC that the other paladins didn't know (but me and one other person did ^^), and see more MFB characters enter the fray. And if we're lucky, see some first glances of romance in the air.**

 **So for this question on the chapter, I kinda wanted to reflect a bit on something. Since returning to the MFB fandom, would you guys say I've improved on my writing technique compared to when I was working on TSAT? Let me know in the chapters below**

 **Anyways, that's it for this chapter. Until next chapter, this is Warrior signing out! Catch ya on the other side of the nexus!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Finally, I'm starting to build into the action in this story, now that we got all the introductions out of the way. It's still slightly filler in this, as it's all the Paladin's meeting up in Vivia, but I assure you, *smirks briefly* there will be some drama within these chapters.**

 **Ryuga: Yeah, cause that's what you're about.**

 **Wait, Ryuga!? How did you get in the Author's note!? Scratch that, how did you manage to bypass the fourth wall?!**

 **Ryuga: Same way you do. I gave your pichu Sugar some cookies in exchange for access. That and L-Drago broke through it earlier today.**

 **I thought I fixed that prior to returning to writing stories.**

 **Well, Might as well ask one of the questions of this chapter. Do you want me to break the fourth wall in the Author's note? If not, just let me know. I usually did it as comedy relief, but I'll stop if you guys don't want it.**

 **I don't own MFB. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 6 Arrival, Part 1

"If there's one thing me and Rosalina like to do when I'm in Vivia, it's get a bunch of fruit from the markets! The strawberries and apple cider are really good!"

Ryutaro chuckled as his brother groaned and Titania led them down the marketplace stalls within the fall area of Vivia. The two princes had met up with his girlfriend earlier within the day, and The queen of Vivia had allowed them their time to relax and enjoy the culture of the plant based kingdom. Since Titania had been there the most, the silver haired princess had made it their goal to have a bit of fun while she waited for her little sister to arrive from Amour.

"If there's one thing that is delicious to try, it's gotta be the snow cones made from the fruits grown here in Vivia! On occasion they have syrup made from the fruit of Yggdrasil. They even use it to make candy sometimes and it's really sweet!" Titania exclaimed.

"You might wanna slow down on your explanations Titania. You're sounding like your little sister when it comes to stuff like this." Ranmaru pointed out, and immediately the silver haired Paladin's cheeks grew red with embarrassment.

"Sorry about that. It's just you know how I am with the cultures of different kingdoms."

"Hard to resist explaining it?" Ryutaro asked as his girlfriend stopped in front of a stall and paid for a bag of candied fruit.

"Exactly." Titania grinned as she popped a piece of the sweet treat in her mouth, "Besides, you know me. I try to leave the fighting to the battle field."

"Unless it involves Stratos' Kyoya Tategami. Or dresses."

"He's stubborn Ryutaro, and likes to pick fights. And for the record, I don't like wearing them cause I grew up wearing so many different dresses. If you wanna see me wear a dress, it's gonna be a formal party at the kingdoms, and that's all."

Both princes of Tarot and Serene chuckled as the group spotted a familiar pink haired 12 year old sitting on a bench with her bodyguard next to her. The pink haired girl noticed them as well, and quickly ran to greet her older sister with a hug. "Oh my gosh, this is so exciting! We're both Paladins sis!"

"I know Platina. How's mother doing?" Titania asked.

"Mom's been doing good. Still making clothes like usual. She made a new one for you." Platina admitted, "She told me to keep it a surprise, but I know my sister too well."

"You do. I try to visit you and mother once a month, but it's just been hectic these past 3 months. With between hunting parties this winter, and that negative magic presence, things have been busy and a little chaotic."

"I have to agree, that magic presence wasn't fun." Ryutaro admitted, a frown on his face as he placed the back of his hand on his forehead, an action not going unnoticed by his older brother.

"Still have a bad sensitivity to magic like me?" Ranmaru asked.

"Just to certain elements. From what mother was saying the magic was one that shouldn't have been there."

"Father said that as well when I sensed the magic as well. He was telling me that the princess of Vivia was ill from sensing it."

Titania frowned. "She's a mage and a person with Vivia blood. Life magic users are particularly sensitive to death magic. It can kill a person if they don't have a proper resistance to it. That said, Rosalina's usually more resistive to magic, but she just got her flower rune just prior to the magic pulsing out. The flower rune weakens a person for a day or two so that it can properly balance a life mage's magic and powers." The silver haired teen explained, "It's a custom here to make sure that life magic doesn't kill a person. They just make it more of a coming of age event though, as a person gets their flower rune when they turn 17."

"Well at least she'll be alright. Speaking of magic though, shouldn't we start heading to the castle? The meeting's gonna be starting within two hours or so," Ranmaru pointed out.

"Any specific reason you wanna be early to this? Are you trying to avoid something? Or..." Titania paused, and Ranmaru paled as a near maddening grin escaped the silver haired teen's lips, "Is it cause Arc's there?"

"Shut up!"

* * *

"Welcome to Vivia, Miroc. I hope you and your party enjoy your stay in our kingdom."

Rosalina watched alongside her mother as the King of Aquos and the paladin of water greeted them at the doorway before heading inside. It was only mid morning, yet already she had sensed that over half of the Paladins had arrived in Vivia, some of them just casually exploring the inside of the kingdom's largest point in the land. Already she had greeted the kings and queens of Stratos, Cryos, Aquos, Serene, Tarot, Eterna, and Amour. And she had hoped that the kingdom of Prism's party arrived soon.

"You seem bothered by something, my dear daughter. Is something worrying you?" Yuko asked as she smoothed out the red dress she wore.

Rosalina shook her head as she did the same to the red and orange dress she wore herself. "I'm just hoping the kingdom of Prism's traveling party gets here soon. It's been over 3 months since Dynamis and I have seen each other, and I have a feeling he's just as anxious to see me as well, right Amethystos?"

Both queen and princess turned to the purple ferret like familiar on Rosalina's shoulder, the other somewhat nervous from meeting all the people at the door. "I-I wish I knew Princess Rosalina. I can't fly like Slyph can. But I think he'll be happy to see you again." Amethystos stammered as she hid within the sleeve of the dress her master was currently wearing, a habit her familiar had when she was very nervous or shy.

Rosalina smiled as she looked up to greet the next kingdom's party, a shiver suddenly running down her back as she spotted the kingdom of Obscure's ruler. The king of Obscure currently lead the group, his pale skin and cropped ginger hair noticeable from a distance. It seemed the king decided to be formal in appearance, his outfit consisting of a black suit with a black button down shirt, a dark grey tie, and a pair of black dress shoes. Alongside him was his second in command, the young woman dressed in a long black dress with silver vine-like swirls on the skirt of it and her hair cascading like a shroud of darkness behind her.

"Welcome to Vivia, King Caspian. I hope you and your party enjoy your staying our Kingdom," Yuko greeted, shaking the King of Obscure's hand.

"Thank you, milady. I am glad to be able to attend this meeting in your kingdom," Caspian stated as he returned the greeting, flashing a charming grin to the queen as he also shook hands with Rosalina, "And you must be the crown princess of Vivia. I'm King Caspian Mckandless, the king of Obscure."

"R-Rosalina Tendo. It's a pleasure to m-" Before Rosalina could continue, she felt a wave of negative magic pulse out, causing her to grow slightly dizzy as she stumbled forward a bit.

"Are you alright milady? You seem a little pale," Caspian pointed out as he helped the princess regain her balance.

"I'm fine your majesty. I just had a dizzy spell. The pulse of magic we've been sensing lately have a negative reaction on my magic." The princess of Vivia admitted, and Caspian nodded in understanding.

"I understand. I hope that you will be well in time for the meeting." And with that, Caspian walked away, his party following quietly behind him.

"That was odd timing. Those pulses of death magic are getting harder to predict and even stronger," Yuko stated as she helped her daughter sit down, "Will you be alright Rosalina?"

Rosalina nodded, before frowning. "Maybe I should rest for a bit before the meeting. That was a lot stronger than the last pulse. Thank goodness I've recovered from my rune ceremony, otherwise it might've been worse," The red haired teen pointed out.

"If you would like, I can escort you to your room, milady."

A near invisible blush escaped Rosalina as she looked up, the kingdom of Prism's traveling party in front of them and Dynamis alongside his father. "I-It's fine Dynamis, I'll be alright. I-It's good to see you again though." The red haired Princess stated.

"You two Rosalina. It's been several months since we last met up. You've let your hair grow long again." Dynamis pointed out, causing Rosalina's blush to deepen.

"W-Well I thought with the spring equinox festival coming up, I figured I'd let it stay long for a bit longer till summer arrived. Darker hair absorbs more heat after all."

A giggle escaped Dynamis' sister behind them, and Rosalina gave Kana a wave as the trio initiated another conversation. On the side, Yuko gave a smile as she watched her daughter and her crush converse in their progress as mages and paladins. "Those three never change, do the Zane?" The queen of Vivia asked.

"Reminds me of when we were Paladins just a few years older than them. You and Tenchi were very close friends." Zane added, giving a somewhat sad half smile.

"You miss her, don't you?"

"All the time Yuko. I'd be lying if I said I didn't. Dynamis was only 7 when Tenchi was killed on a mission, and her killer was never found. The only thing found was her body in Obscure."

Yuko gave a small frown, before Zane shook his head. "Never mind that Yuko. The aura of a new generation is among us, and it calls for a celebration." The King of Prism stated, and a somewhat clever gleam appeared in his eyes, something that didn't go unnoticed by the twin mages behind him.

"Your Majesty, are you thinking of maybe a tournament of sorts!?" Trixx asked.

"A team based one. What better way for Paladins to work together than to battle in teams of four. Eight teams, but only 1 group takes the prize, Trixx."

Whimsy giggled, the bells on her ankles ringing as she twirled. "Trixx, I think I know what that means! Don't you agree sis?"

"Of course Whimsy."

Yuko chuckled as she looked over at Zane. "Thinking of planning your yearly group tournament early?"

"A bit. My father did it when we became Paladins after all. What better than to have it on the day of the equinox festival."

"True. The day of balance is a perfect day to allow a tournament. It allows us to see the new strengths within our chosen heros at their bests."

"Exactly."

* * *

"This Place is beyond confusing. I must've passed that tree twice already."

Atlantia found her patience start to fade as she tried to navigate the castle's gardens with Arturia. The two had met up shortly after her kingdom's party arrived, and Atlantia decided to allow her sister to satisfy her curiosity of the magical plants that grew within Vivia's castle. "Well, we can't be too far from the center of it, seeing the tree above us." The fiery haired inventor pointed out.

The blue haired teen nodded as she looked up, gold and green leaves sparkling in the sun. The tree of Yggsdrail spiralled much higher than the other plants within the castle, the deep colored wood standing out against the others around it. If one looked carefully, they could see amber colored blooms starting to form on the tree's branches, some gleaming with gold colored liquid.

"It's a shame it isn't summer yet. I'd love to see the fruit of Yggsdrail's harvest." Atlantia admitted.

"So would I. But I heard that the honey harvest from it will be coming up on the day of the equinox festival."

Both Atlantia and Arturia jumped at the newcomer's voice, and turned to see the guard of Eterna joining them. The male had tanned skin, red-orange and brown hair, and piercing green eyes that reflected the greens of some of the plants around them. He wore the standard Eternian mages robes, those being silver and gold in color and were decorated with an assortment of medalions and badges.

"Well judging on the badges of the Eternian mages, you must be Nile Storm. You have quite a name for yourself in other kingdoms," Arturia pointed out.

"Says the alchemist who is considered a genius in other kingdoms. Our generation likes to make a habit of claiming titles though." Nile stated as he turned to Atlantia, "You must be Atlantia Kagami Lycoris. I've heard of your fighting skills from Titania when she visited your kingdom once. She said you go by many names. The Luminary of Atlantis, The Aqua Dancer, titles like that."

Atlantia smirked. "That was two years prior. I've polished my skill a lot more since then. I hope we get a chance to fight sometime. I'd like someone to face off against my mother's weapon that was passed down to me recently." The blue haired princess admitted as she grabbed the weapons that were equipped at her side and revealed to the Eternian mage.

Nile had to admit, they were a rather antique but rare set of blades. Atlantia's weapons were 6 chakrams made from silver and blue metals, the inner a light blue and the edges a pale sliver color. Etched onto the inner blue rings of each circular blade were rune markings made with pearl, ancient magic flowing from within them. The edges gleamed with a razor edge, something that was more common in a normal blade of the recent age.

"Orichalcum infused Mithril, pearl runes, and blessed by my mother's magic when she was the Paladin of water. Our bloodline has ancient blood in it, if you know what I mean." Atlantia explained.

"The lost kingdom of Atlantis. It was said that it was a kingdom within a distant land, one that was neighbors with Trinity's kingdoms. It was once said that Trinity was only a part of a larger collection of lands and kingdoms that expanded further out." Nile stated."

"Our ancestor was from Atlantis. She was the princess married into Aquos 1000 years ago, and later became the first paladin of water in Aquos. They say that many of Aquos natives have Atlantian blood within them. And I believe it. The current design of the castle looks like something from Atlantian scripts."

"You've seen them? I've heard Aquos had several manuscripts of Atlantian culture, but I've never seen them."

"That's because only a handful outside of Aquos have seen them. And only few have the right too." Atlantia paused as she dug into the blue bag that was by her side and pulled out an ancient appearing book. "Atlantis and Aquos were fairly close in resemblence to each other. the culture between them has their differences, but they're very similar in their crafts and trade."

"Fascinating! Mind if I take a look at the book?" Nile asked.

Atlantia smirked, and Arturia knew what her cousin was thinking. "Tell you what. There's word of a tournament coming up involving the Paladins and Guards. If your team can defeat mine, I'll allow you to satisfy your curiosity. But if I win, the same, only with some of Eterna's manuscripts of Divinity."

"Sounds like a fair deal to me."

* * *

"Oh dear, I think I'm lost again. Frost is never gonna let me live this down."

Yukina sighed as she walked down the halls of Vivia's castle, the peridot inner walls sparkling around her. She had left her room to search for the kingdom's gardens, curious to see if some of Cryos' magical plants were cultivated in the kingdom of life as well, but found herself growing lost without the guidance of her familiar, who had decided to rest while the other kingdom's parties arrived.

"Oh... This place is much more complex from the Kingdoms of Cryos and Stratos. I wonder if I can find any of the other Paladins if I keep walking around," Yukina wondered as she turned another corner.

"Welcome to Vivia, King Caspian. I hope you and your party enjoy your staying our Kingdom."

Yukina felt her heart race as she spotted the king of Obscure greeting the Queen and Princess of Vivia, and immediately hid behind a potted plant to watch the scene in front of her. Granted she knew that it was wrong to spy on people (She was sure that she would be scolded by Frost for both spying and getting lost), but the words from her Aunt's conversation with Lucas and her own conversation with Eirlys rang in her mind, and she wanted to separate fact from fiction. And so, she decide to trust her instinct as she watched the conversation in front of her unfold.

"Thank you, milady. I am glad to be able to attend this meeting in your kingdom," Caspian stated as he returned the greeting, and Yukina watched from afar as he also shook hands with the crown princess of Vivia, "And you must be the crown princess of Vivia. I'm King Caspian Mckandless, the king of Obscure."

"R-Rosalina Tendo. It's a pleasure to m-" But before Rosalina could continue, the red haired paladin stumbled, and an look of nausea crossed the other's face. But it was what the others sensed but didn't see, that made Yukina pale in fear.

Surrounding the king of Obscure was a pitch black aura that had pulsed out, a part of it stretching over his and Rosalina's hand shake.

Yukina nearly backtracked several feet around the corner, and she flung herself against the wall as she took several deep breaths. "That aura... What was it? It's like ones that I've seen in the past from warriors in Obscure who visit Stratos. But it... it felt really off..." Fear course through the paladin of wind as she heard footsteps from around the corner, and she immediately straightened up in a way to hide her fear. _I will not justify being caught like this! If I show fear when I face him, he'll know that I was spying on him. No, I must keep a calm charade till I can find aunt Glacia._

With that, Yukina took a breath as the king of Obscure turned the corner, his right hand woman alongside him. A look of calm was on both of their faces, but even from where she was, the paladin of wind could see a near invisible smirk on Caspian's face. "You must be the Paladin of wind, Princess Yukina Fubuki, am I correct?"

"Y-Yes sir, that's right." Yukina stuttered, and she tried to study the blank face of Noir as Caspian's smirk widened.

"Tell me, how is my sons?"

Yukina gasped, and Caspian's face lit up with what she seemed was sadistic happiness. "Looks like I was right. You do know my sons. Your expression confirms that's all I need to know. Tell me, how is Lucas' skills."

"I-I..."

"What exactly is going on here?"

Yukina watched as Caspian turned to looked behind him, his smirk widening. "Ah, Shiro. I was wondering where you went to. Did you get caught up in the culture of Vivia." The male known as Shiro entered their view, and Yukina felt a wave of nostalgia escape her as she looked over the pale haired male. She couldn't help but feel as if she knew him, and judging by the look of surprise on the other, it was safe to say the other felt the same way as the King of Obscure turned his attention to the new arrival before continuing. "I was just introducing myself to the crown princess of Stratos and paladin of wind."

Shiro looked over at her, and she felt her heart pound with surprise as she recognized the scar on the other's neck. _I-It can't be! Shiro-kun?_

"I just got back from picking up some peanut brittle from the winter corner of Vivia. You know how I am with peanut brittle," Shiro stated, though judging by the sound of strained words, Yukina knew the other was lying through his teeth.

"I see. Well if that's all, I will retire to my room till the meeting's start. Come along Noir." Caspian replied as he walked past Yukina, the cold feeling of magic sending shudders down her spine as Noir followed her king.

A wave of awkwardness escaped the remaining two teens as they tried to figure out what to say. "So... I see you've grown up milady." Shiro pointed out, the other nodding as he continued. "I-I suppose you have a lot to ask. I'll talk about it next time we meet. For now, you should find Glacia."

Yukina nodded as Shiro walked away, a pulse of light green healing magic escaping him as he healed a cut on his arm. Worry filled the paladin of wind as she closed her eyes, and felt for her connection to her familiar.

"You called milady?" Red-purple eyes opened to see Frost at her feet waiting for her word.

"Help me find Lucas and my aunt. We need to discuss something."

 **You know, I never really got any questions on this cause I recently asked it myself. Where did the inspiration for the multiple kingdoms in one land come from? Well, the inspiration somewhat comes from the video game pokemon conquest (I recommend it if you want a good side game from pokemon). Each kingdom was based on a pokemon type (Gen 5 game so no fairy unfortunately.), and it was really fascinating. if you ever get the chance to play it, it's really interesting. There are a few kingdoms mentioned (Divinity, Atlantis) that will have a larger part in a later part of the story, but for now you'll just have to deal with learning background details on them.**

 **Now before we get to the next bit of info, I have a really big announcement for this story! I now have a beta reader for Elemental! *runs around the room* That's right, my good friend Queen is beta-reading this story, since the two of us really make a good team with ideas for this story!**

 **So next chapter we will get into the meeting, with every paladin and guard meeting. And if you thought the drama was intense in this chapter, well, let's just say you ain't seen nothing yet. Next chapter, we will see some bonds forming, lots of shipping hints (as if this one wasn't enough.), and for the cherry on top (I'm half anxious, half dreading the reviews on next chapter), the most evil cliffhanger yet (And if you guys read The Silver Angels Tournament, you guys should know I have a habit of being evil with my cliffhangers.)**

 **Anyways, I'm gonna wrap this one up here. I originally had 2 questions of the day (One is at the top of this chapter.), but after writing Yukina's bit, I'm sure you guys will have questions on it. SO question #2: Why do you think Yukina was the only one who saw Caspian's magic? I'll actually answer it in a future chapter, but I wanna hear your answers as well.**

 **And question #3: should I change my Penname on here? I'm gonna Keep Nexus Warrior in it, but I'm thinking of changing the first word in it. Should I change it, or should I stay Eternal Nexus Warrior. Let me know in the comments below, and if you want to, go check out the poll I set up on my profile for a list of first word ideas!**

 **Okay, now that's all for this chapter. Until next chapter, this is Warrior signing off. Catch ya on the other side of the Nexus!**


	8. Chapter 7

**When I work on a story, I have a sort of motto that I go by. Sometimes you gotta take two steps forward if you wanna keep a step ahead if you're behind. Or in this case, work on multiple chapters at once to get more progress done for these weekly updates. Oh and in response to people still wanting the fourth wall breaks, I shall leave that to characters to come in when they want to.**

 **Dynamis: *pops in* Good, cause I'm back to pestering you on this. You just love being evil don't you.**

 **Yes, yes I do. XD**

 **I will say this though. I do plan to take a small break after chapter 9 if I don't get the battle chapters done by then, cause these battles are gonna be difficult to write. If you guys hace any advice for fight scenes, just either PM me or comment in a review. I'd really appreciate it.**

 **Dynamis: *nods* Yeah, fight scenes were always your weak point.**

 **You want me to torture you in this story? Then don't insult the writers.**

 **Dynamis: ...I'll behave.**

 **So in this chapter, we start seeing people together in the meeting room, and we do see a bit of the chaos start to form within the group, especially with what I have planned this chapter *Cackles*** **I don't own MFB, and all OCs belong to their respective owners. Now if you'll excuse me, I need a cough drop. This constant weather change has been affecting my health a lot lately. Curse you winter in giving us freaking below zero temps last week...**

Chapter 7 Arrival, part 2

"I see. You did the right thing then Yukina, especially with how quick it happened. This is some unsettling news."

Yukina nodded in agreement as her aunt spoke with her and Lucas, the paladin of ice currently pacing around the room. After her encounter with Caspian beforehand, she had immediately called for a meeting with the two through the link she had with Frost, who still managed to sneak in a scolding in the process. But after seeing the power of the king of Obscure first hand, she couldn't blame Lucas for being unnerved by the news.

"What I don't get is how Yukina could see my father's magic and the other's couldn't. It makes no sense what so ever." Lucas pointed out.

"Perhaps not to those who can't see the the supernatural. But to Yukina and the kingdoms of Tarot and Serene, there is more to this world than what meets the eye." Glacia stated, catching the attention of both Paladin's as she tugged her kimono over her dress before continuing, "There are those who can see what others cannot. You're grandfather was one of those people, Yukina. Being born of Tarot blood, he had the ability to see a person's magic aura. Normally you can only see magic when it is in action. it hides within our forms at rest, but it is still active within us. It creates an aura around us, and each kingdom has a different aura to their people. Few can really see the auras though. Your grandfather Auric and now your are some of the few who can."

"So you're saying, it's a sort of sixth sense?"

"You could say that. It takes time to awaken, but certain events can lead to a premature awakening in certain abilities."

"Like how the pulses of death magic awakened my aura sight?" Yukina asked.

"That's right. However, because few can truly see auras, it's hard to prove that they're real."

"In other words, you still don't have solid proof to expose my father," Lucas added, and Glacia nodded sadly.

"If there was a way to use this ability, it would expose him for who he is. I have no doubt about it that Caspian is behind or part of the pulses of death magic. But unfortunately, few would believe us. Perhaps Hiro or Unmei would, seeing as their rulers of spectral and psychic abilities. But the others would be hard to convince." The queen of Cryos pointed out.

"It looks like we're at a dead end for this lead then. Maybe for now, we should keep spying on Caspian's party." Yukina suggested, and Lucas nodded in agreement.

"I recommend doing it when Noir's by his side. Noir's the dark haired woman that's always by his side, and even when she isn't, she's not very far from him. The right hand lady of Obscure has the ability to melt and blend into shadows." The paladin of ice explained, and Yukina nodded.

"Well for now there's not much we can do in the meantime. The meeting will be starting soon."

"One more thing. How do you know Shiro? I met him once before I ran way to Cryos, but I didn't exactly talk to him."

Yukina sighed in resignation. Somehow, she knew the question was bound to happen. "Remember when I said the former guard of Stratos left for Obscure a while back? That guard was Shiro, better known as Shiro Mizukami, the tempest dancer. He used to be one of the best warriors of mother's court till a certain incident happened. My sister left me to fend for myself in the woods on purpose, and he felt guilty for not being able to prevent me from getting hurt. So he went on a self-exile. It looks like he's doing well though." Yukina pointed out.

"Well, maybe there's still hope for this situation yet." Glacia stated as a plan formed in her mind, "Yukina, do you think you could ask him for some information on Caspian if you get time?"

"I-I can certainly try."

* * *

"Spiria, I need to talk to you. This one's really urgent..."

Shiro sighed as he paced back and forth within his room given to him by Yuko. The queen had spent no expense with the guards, rulers, and paladins getting spacious rooms, but the fact that there were skyleaf plants in his room did nothing to calm his distressed nerves at that moment. "Come on you lazy eagle... This is important and right now I'm unnerved. And you know what that means..." The stratos native mumbled.

"You called master?"

A sigh of relief escaped Shiro as a pure white eagle with piercing green eyes appeared out of nowhere, currently cleaning it's feathers as it materialized on a tighter branch of a skyleaf plant. "There you are Spiria! What took you so long?"

"Talking to other familiars within the spirit realm. You know how I get when talking to my kind." Spiria stated as she hopped onto her master's waiting arm, "Shiro, you look very pale. Have you been eating well recently? I told you eating that much peanut brittle was bad for you."

"Spiria, I saw Yukina."

The eagle familiar stopped her scolding as she looked at the other with surprise, "Stratos' crown Princess? My goodness, now that is a good explanation for why you called me. Tell me, what exactly happened dear? Sit down and let Spiria here listen to your distress."

Shiro gave a half smile as he sat down. Contrary to what other people thought, he did have a familiar. Spiria was more of a motherly companion to him, always teaching him to survive after he left Stratos on his self-exile that led him to Obscure. The other was proud of him as he matured, even if not every choice he made was the right one.

"Well, I-I can't say for certain, but I was walking alongside Noir and the King of Obscure when we stopped for a bit. I heard a voice that sounded familiar all of a sudden, and when I asked why we stopped, I spotted Yukina talking to Caspian. S-She looked a bit unwell." The stratos native explained as he handed Spiria a berry, to which she swallowed eagerly, "I know the king has magic that makes others outside of those who serve him uneasy, but I'm not sure if that's just Yukina's anxiety or if it was influence.

"I see. Would you say Yukina has gotten a lot better since you left?" Spiria asked.

"I... cannot say. Perhaps she still has anxiety issues, but has gotten better at hiding it. I can say that she has... How should I say this..."

"Matured?"

"That's the word I'm looking for. She suffered a lot under her sister's hand and cruelty. But that day her sister left her in that forest alone..." Shiro sighed as he shook his head, "Never mind. Spiria, what should I do? I want to talk to her, but I don't want to arouse suspicion under Caspian's gaze. Not to mention my loyalty to my girlfriend."

"Do you still care for her wellbeing?"

"Of course. I may not have a crush on her like I used to in Stratos, but there hasn't been a single day that I haven't worried about her wellbeing. Her sister..." A pause escaped Shiro as he realized something, "My god... No wonder that name sounded familiar. Spiria, I think we need to warn Queen Mizore on this! I may be a rogue of Chaos, but I need to confine in both her and Yukina on this."

"What's wrong Shiro?"

"Nozomi's a rogue of Chaos like I am... Which is a direct threat to Yukina."

* * *

"To think they choose you for the Paladin of Stone Koji. I have to admit I didn't think it would happen."

Rosalina chuckled as she, Titania, Ryutaro, and Ranmaru chatted with Koji, Koto joining them. "To be honest it's surprising to me as well. I've heard our reputation is huge outside of Tempora, but to get a letter stating that I was chosen as the Paladin of Stone, well, it's a stroke of luck. And Koto becoming the blacksmith for the paladins is awesome as well!" Koji exclaimed, playing around with the weapon at his side, "Gives me a chance to test this baby out in battle."

Ranmaru gave an odd look at the weapon. "It looks like a sundial Koji."

"It is a sundial actually, Ran. It's fitted with retractable blades that are set so it'll act like a chakram when thrown. It took over two years to complete, and another 5 months to think of a design. I wanted to create something that changes the game in a fight."

"Well, I hope to see more of it in the future. Koto, you mentioned you were chosen as the blacksmith for the paladins, right? Think you can take a look at my blades?"

Koto nodded, and Rosalina watched as Ranmaru tugged out two oriental styled swords from their casing. They looked old, yet there was barely a speck of rust on the platinum metal and rainbow quartz that made up the blades. The hilt was designed with midnight blue goldstone and many different purple and blue gemstones that pulsed with magic.

"These are the serenity blades, if I'm not mistaken. Your father used them when he was a paladin, correct?" Koto asked.

"Yeah, they were passed onto me when I mastered Serene's sword training. All the stones on the hilt are used to boost the efficiency of magic and channel it into the weapons. It's part of a tradition that is a part of both Serene and Tarot. Although, some of the weapons are hard to believe when you first see them," Ranmaru explained as he looked over at his brother, "Enchanted, Razor-edged Tarot cards are some of the more surprising weapons, right Ryu?"

Ryutaro nodded as he tugged out his tarot deck, the edges sharp with mithril blades. "I suppose if you think about it Ran, it's hard to fight fate when it has the power to fight back." The younger male joked, prompting a few giggles from the rest of the group in the room.

"Man, and people say that my jokes fall flat. Still, nice try."

Rosalina looked up to see Nile enter, The paladins of water and fire along with their guards beside them. "Nile, Ryutaro's always had good humor. Don't tell me you're still bitter over that one incident with him a while back," Titania suggested.

"Nah, I'm over that. Besides, I have the badge now that proves my rank as one of Eterna's strongest mage." Nile stated, tugging off one of the badges as holding it out for the other's in the room to see. The badge was a silver, seven pointed star, each point decorated with a different gem. The top point had an amethyst, followed by a celestite, a seraphinite, a heliodor, an amber, a ruby, and finally a morganite in clockwise order.

"Wow, the Solar Flare pin! That usually takes ten years to attain as a mage in Eterna, right? Koji asked.

"To be honest it depends on the person's speed of training. I worked 5 consecutive years both day and night for one. Ryutaro has one given to him by Titania, right milady?"

Titania nodded. "It's one of the many badges that show a mage's progress in training, and I recently earned mine two years ago. I gave it to Ryutaro cause I thought it matched his robes as one of Tarot's strongest mage," The silver haired teen admitted, Ryutaro blushing in embarrassment.

"So each kingdom has different badges and pins to showcase a mage's rank and strength?" Atlantia asked, earning a nod from the trio as she tugged a pin off that was in the shape of a teardrop and decorated with various blue gems, "That's pretty cool. I'm still progressing as a mage in Aquos, though I'm maybe halfway there in strength compared to the other mages. I'm more of a knight compared to a mage. But that's what makes combat more interesting."

"Hey Rosalina, why don't you show Vivia's badges. You keep them in your travelling bag still, am I right?"

Rosalina nodded at Titania question, and tugged the bag onto the table in front of them. "I keep them in the badge case that holds them. I'm a little to shy when it comes to showing off my rank as a mage." The red haired princess admitted as she tugged out a long wooden box from the bag and placed it on the table, "There aren't as many due to life mages have magic that grows a lot stronger over time, since we have to surpress a lot of the magic after we turn 17."

"Right. I keep forgetting that Life mages have the flower rune they get when they turn 17. Yours is the one on your neck that I see peeking out under your braid, right?" Ranmaru asked, and Rosalina nodded as she pushed the braid back to reveal a rose shaped marking on the right side of her neck, "Cool. A little ironic though, given your namesake."

A chuckle escaped the others as Rosalina rolled her eyes and opened the box before turning it around so everyone could see the badges. There were only six of them, but each one had an interesting design, ranging from a seed like badge to a green emerald pin that was in the shape of a tree and decorated with small heliodor spheres. "The Yggsdrail badge is given to those who have mastered some of the strongest magic in Vivia, that's the tree pin you see. The Damascus Rose pin..." Rosalina paused as she held up a rose gold pin in the shape of a rose, the pinkish gold metal decorated with pink diamonds and morganite, "Symbolizes those who have mastered the flower based branch of Vivia's magic. That's where my specialty is."

"So there are several branches to magic in Vivia as well. Aquos has a few, mostly along the lines of using steam, water, and on occasion, ice." Atlantia added, "Which makes sense since ice is water in its solid form. But it's just not as used as much because of it being more of Cryos' specialty range."

"Well, it seems as though everyone's getting along so far."

Rosalina looked up at the door as Dynamis, Felipe, Yukina, Wales, and their guards Kana, Ryuga, Wales, and Sophie entered the room, as well as Aria, the royal adviser of Cryos. Aria was a young woman with tanned skin, pure white hair, and sky blue eyes that sparkled mischievously as she looked around. She wore a more traditional version of some of Cryos' clothes, that being a pair of fur tights under a white skirt, leather boots, and a light blue jacket over a dark blue shirt, a tribal snowflake pattern on the back of the jacket. A pair of pins in the shape of a snowflake and a crystal adorned the right side of her jacket, the silver metal reflecting of the light of the room.

"So, who are we all missing? I just wanna get a headcount in so I can let your mother know Rosalina," Aria stated as she looked around.

"I think just Platina, Ninel, and Emily, Aria."

"I saw Emily and Ninel on my way here. They were talking about jewelry in the hallways."

"That's just my paladin's intrigue of charms. You don't have to worry about that." Everyone in the room jumped as Noir appeared out of nowhere, looks of shock on their faces. "You all look like you've never seen an Obscure mage slip out of nowhere before. Shadow melding is one of my specialties, as are a few... other magic spells. But that's a secret." Noir giggled, her ocean blue eyes looking over the other Paladins before giving Lucas a wave, and Lucas made it a point to ignore the other woman as she feigned sadness. "Aw, don't be like that Lucas. You don't really have any grudges with anyone here, do you?"

"Maybe you should stand down a bit, miss Noir. Interrogating a fellow comrade is rather rude, wouldn't you agree?" Yukina asked.

"Oh, a challenger. You have a lot more spunk despite what your sister Nozomi says."

Yukina's eyes widened as she took a step back, and both Lucas and Rosalina noticed the younger girl trembling slightly. "How do you know my sister!?" The paladin of wind asked, startling a few of the others in the room with her tone of voice.

"Met her once on missions, worked with her on a few of them. I have to agree that she's right on one thing. You don't look like someone who could hurt a person to save the world."

A flinch escaped Yukina, but it was replaced by a somewhat glare as she clenched her hands into fists. "Why don't you face me right now then. I assure you that despite how I look, I'm prepared for a fight when push comes to shove," Yukina stated in a firm voice, wind magic starting to form around them as she grabbed her fans and took a stance.

Noir smirked as she accepted the challenge, unlatching the scythe from her shoulders and raising it slightly above her head. Several looks of panic escaped the others in the room as the two women stared each other down, and a quiet chant of "cat fight' could be heard from Koji before Koto smacked him upside the head. From where she sat, Rosalina sighed. _Perhaps this is what mother warned me to prepare for when I become a queen when I'm older..._

"As much as a cat fight breaking out would solve the tension building, I don't think Queen Yuko would want a meeting room broken to pieces Noir."

Everyone in the room looked over to see Shiro entering the room, the Paladins of Darkness and Metal and the guard of metal behind him. "We're here to meet and get to know our comrades Noir, not here to make enemies and pick fights." The Stratos Native pointed out as he turned to Yukina, "Could you please put your fans away milady? I don't want anyone getting in trouble here, and I apologize for my superior's antics."

"You should talk Shiro. You pick fights with your fellow soldiers all the time, you featherbrain." Noir retorted.

"Say what you want about me Noir, but keep the Stratos insults out of it. Besides, if I have to be honest, they asked for it. I don't approve of being the butt of you Obscure soldiers Jokes."

The tension in the room eased up greatly as the two girls looked at each other, before disengaging their weapons as Platina and the remaining guards of the paladins singled into the room. Rosalina mouthed a thank you to Shiro, to which the other shrugged his shoulders and sat down, giving Yukina a small wave that was returned.

"Ah, the sound of comrades bonding. Makes me think of when we were their age."

Rosalina gave a sigh of relief as the rulers of Trinity finally made their way into the room, each of them taking their place alongside their paladins and guards as they smoothed out the outfits they wore. The first to enter was her mother, dressed in a traditional red and orange gown that was decorated with gold leaf patterns and a crown of heliodor gems on her head. A kind smile was on her face as she sat down at the table, Rosalina and the son of her chief adviser, Gingka taking their places next to her.

The rulers of Stratos, Pyra, and Tempora were next, and Rosalina noticed the guilty look on Shiro's face as the queen of Stratos moved past him. Mizore wore a light green and blue dress that was covered in silver swirl patterns, and her sky blue hair was adorned with many colored feathers braided into the locks. Like Yuko, it seemed the king and queen of Pyra chose to go with traditional clothes, with Scarlet and Scorch both wearing formal outfits decorated with shades of orange, red, and yellow, mimic the flames of fire mages. As for Tempora, the recently crowned Tsurugi Tsunomaru and his wife Tsuruhime were both dressed in silver and pale blue outfits, reflecting the swords and metals that the kingdom was known for.

Pride sparkled within Zane's eyes as he entered alongside Bianca and Carlino Triton, the rulers of Amour and Eterna. Carlino was a male in his late 40s, with pale, steel blue hair and blue eyes that mimic his daughters. The Eternian king was dressed in white and silver robes, a golden sun pin attached to the left pocket of the clothes. Next to him, Bianca held her husband's hand as she looked over her pink and silver dress that reached her ankles.

Bianca quickly took one look at her oldest daughter's appearance and chuckled. "I suppose that's normal for you Titania. I really wish you would wear a dress to these meetings than your battle clothes sometimes."

"That's for formal parties at the kingdoms mother. Besides, I'm a paladin. I have more important duties that require me not to be restricted by a skirt."

Both husband and wife sat down with a chuckle, both of them sharing amused glances with each other. "She gets her fiery behavior from you dear Carlino."

"I know Bianca. Alexander is the same way."

An air of calm seemed to enter the room as both Unmei and Hiro Fukami entered, both the king of Serene and queen of Tarot dressed in robes of dark blue, gold, and purple. The king of Aquos was soon to follow, and Rosalina noticed how Atlantia stood up straighter as he sat down. Not soon after Iwatora of Diamante entered, along with Glacia and her husband Mitsu. The more serious of the rulers only gave a nod as they sat down, awaiting for the king of Obscure's arrival.

"The king and queen of Serene and Tarot are beautiful," Rosalina heard Yukina whisper to her guard Wales, who nodded quietly in agreement.

"The purples and blues are supposed to reflect the calm wisdom that the mages of both kingdoms contain. Or at least, that's what Ranmaru and Ryutaro told me beforehand." Wales added as both Unmei and Hiro sat down.

No sooner than it entered, the calm atmosphere in the room vanished and an uneasy feeling welled within Rosalina as Caspian entered, his outfit the same as before. Call it a hunch, but after what happened before, something was telling her that something was off. A more confident look was on his face, one that said he would get what he want within this meeting. And after her sickness spell earlier today, she couldn't help but worry for her future wellbeing.

Caspian stopped midway from the table as he looked at both Wales and Lucas before smirking. "Well isn't this a surprise. I didn't expect both of Lucas and Wales to be right here where I could see them. And after 5 years too. How have you been, my sons?"

Everyone in the room turned to look at Wales and Lucas in shock, and Rosalina was quick to notice the one thing that was flashing in the paladin of ice's eyes.

Fear.

"You're both princes of Obscure!?

 **Ha! The suspense has been unleashed! And I'm loving the fact that I am back with the evil cliffhangers! Also, shout out to Queen for Beta Reading this chapter! Thank you!**

 **So I figured with their being paladins and their guards here, I thought to add a list of who were who. Paladin's names will be on the left side of the list, while guards names will be on the right side.**

 **Dynamis: Kana**

 **Ryutaro: Chao Xin**

 **Titania: Nile**

 **Koji: Kyoya**

 **Felipe: Ryuga**

 **Aurora: Atlantia**

 **Platina: Ruka**

 **Emily: Shiro and Noir (Which will be explained in future chapters, I promise)**

 **Lucas: Sophie**

 **Yukina: Wales**

 **Rosalina: Gingka (Think about it for a sec. He's always full of that fighting spirit and would gladly save the world over and over.)**

 **Ninel: Dashan**

 **Ranmaru: Arc**

 **So for the question of the day, who's your favorite member of the rogues of chaos so far? Personally, I'm not sure, because there's a lot of good drama with all of them. And speaking of the rogues of chaos, we will be seeing more of them in chapter 9.**

 **That's it for this chapter. Until next chapter, this is Warrior signing out! Catch ya on the other side of the nexus!**


	9. Chapter 8

**If you freaking thought the drama and suspense in chapter 7 was insane, my friends, there are going to be so many revelations near the end of this chapter (One that is gonna shock you to the core). The last scene came to my mind at 2 am in the freaking morning and I was like can't sleep, gotta write this down now before I forget! Oh, you guys are gonna be shocked as heck about one of the OCs of mine (And it ain't Shiro).**

 **Btw, I apologize for being late, I was kinda in a half sleepy daze.**

 **I don't own MFB. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 8 The masks we wear, and the lives we live

"Y-You're his sons!? But how!?"

"I-I never knew Obscure's royalty had a linage, did you?"

"Come to think of it, they do look alike, if you look at all three of them at once."

There was a chill in the air as Yukina watched the paladin of ice turn away, his familiar appearing on top of his head. "He's coming this way isn't he?" Lucas asked.

"Yes." Eirlys said, "Would you like me to peck his eyes out? I'll do it, free of charge."

Luke snorted, "You're my familiar. You kinda have to anyways."

"You can get me a mouse or a rabbit."

Luke sighed, and shook his head minutely. Eirlys moved from her position on Luke's head, to his shoulder. She fluffed up herself a little, causing herself to look more threatening and imposing.

"A lovely day, isn't it?" Caspian walked up next to Luke. The teen forced down a shiver, but he was unable to stop himself from snapping and unsnapping the clasps on his bracelets, "Son?"

"I'm not your son." Luke growled out.

"You are my blood." Caspian pointed out, "The heir to the throne of Obscure."

"To which I do not want. Give it to someone else."

"Your brother is not suited for it. You are."

Luke snorted, and turned to face his father, "And why's that, father?" He spat the last word out, like it was poison to even think of the man before him in such a way.

Caspian's lips curled into a half smirk, and he leaned in, voice lowering so no one near would hear him, "Because you're my favorite, pet."

Luke recoiled, and Eirlys screeched angrily, catching the entire room's attention- royals, paladins, and the guards all turned at the commotion. Yukina and Wales started to approach, both of them with fire in their eyes.

Luke growled, "I ran. I ran because I was sick of you- sick of what you did to me. I WASN'T about to become another piece in your sadistic game of chess." He smirked, "And it was rather easy- you never told anyone about having any heirs to the throne, so really it worked in your favor. I'm out of your hair while you do your kingly duties. And why don't you explain to me again? Why didn't you want Wales as your heir? I mean, he's the older one. Wouldn't he be better suited?"

Caspian snorted as said guardian and Yukina appeared, flanking Lucas. Eirlys took to the air for a moment, flapping her wings and glaring at the king before her. At Yukina's side, Frost growled, hackles raised, and Wales' familiar glared darkly. Caspian's familiar, Vespers, raised up, hissing at the other three familiars. Each of them was reflecting their own Paladin's emotions, their anger and rage for the man before them.

Caspian's lips quirked up again, "Hah. Sorry, but no. Wales..." Caspian's eyes flicked to said man, "You would've talked too much. You're too easy to manipulate, weak minded, and-"

"Maybe they had a reason for leaving." Yukina said, and everyone looked at the girl, "You were. From what I've heard, with Wales being my guard, and Luke being my friend-" Luke blinked at her in shock upon that statement, "I believe you were the reason they left."

Caspian hummed, and fixed his sons with a look, "Maybe I was. Can you prove it? Would you two say anything? Even as guard and paladin, you're both from the streets. You don't accept your royal blood, haven't for 5 years. And by Obscure law, you've all but disowned yourselves. And who would believe the words of two criminals?"

Luke's entire body shut down and he swallowed thickly. Wales glared, the air around him vibrating. Yukina scowled, unable to come up with a response.

"Whatever you did to these two boys," Frost growled, and snapped at Vespers, who hissed and recoiled, "You will not get away with it."

"Ahem." Queen Glacia's voice cut through the tension, "If we may get the meeting under way? We have much to discuss."

Caspian turned away, allowing Vespers to crawl up his arm. The black mamba curled around the man's neck.

"Much to discusssssss indeed..." Vespers hissed, "Cassssspian, you musssssst tread carefully... You can not hide your sssssecretsssss forever."

"Do not fret, Vespers." Caspian murmured, "Soon, they will pay with their lives- everyone here- and I'll have my sons back under my control. And then, my secrets will never be revealed."

With that The king of Obscure looked up and waited for the king of Prism to begin. "Thank you, Glacia. Now, as you know, we had decided to being our Paladins and their guards to this meeting as a way of greeting. As we've already mentioned last meeting, and probably by now you're more aware of it, the Kingdom of Nocturne is on the course of being revived. It is up to the Paladins of the Elements to prevent the destruction that nearly destroyed Trinity once from returning." Zane paused as he looked over at Arc, who was quickly looking through pages of Trinity's past, "Arc here had been studying Trinity's history for me on the request of her queen. Arc, can you quickly bring up the aftermath of the battle between trinity's kingdoms and nocturne?"

"Of course! According to what history has said, the king of Nocturne declared as he was being sealed away that he would eventually return on the eve of the solstice. It could either mean the summer or the winter solstice though, your majesty." Arc explained.

"True, but we have to remember something. The winter solstice is a celebration for the shortest day in the year, while summer celebrates the longest day of the year. But there's another meaning to that."

"Wait... I think I get it." Titania stated, "Day and night are polar opposite, just like many elements of the kingdoms. In this case, Day represents the light of life, and night represents the darkness of death, right?"

Zane nodded, earning murmurs of intrigue. "That leaves us 3 seasons to train for the final showdown between Nocturne and it's supporters. Which leads to the realization I came to. The team tournament of Prism is fast approaching. I propose that we have a special exhibition tournament to help the paladins and their guards get to know each other, work on their teamwork, and allow themselves to test their strength." The king of Prism paused as he noticed the sparkle of a battle emerging in several of the paladins and guards, "I can tell quite a few of you are aching for some fighting. Think of this as your first test as Paladins of the Elements, and Guards of the Paladins."

"I like where this is going already," Kyoya admitted, several others nodding in agreement, "So what's the catch?"

"As stated, it is a team based tournament. you will be fighting in unison with each other. The whole tournament is used to help those who work in teams. Dynamis, my son. Seeing as you've been in this tournament before, would you like to explain how it works?"

Dynamis nodded. "Like father said, it's team based. Each team has four members, and there are 8 teams in total that fight in each tournament. It's a matter of coordinating attacks, working side by side with your teammates, and building onto your abilities. And it's a lot harder than you'd think, believe me. Took me, Kana, Trixx, and Whimsy 4 years to finally win last year."

Nile raised an eyebrow. "You're quite the the ladies man, aren't you?" The guard of light asked, and Dynamis turned bright red in embarrassment as Whimsy and Trixx giggled.

"Oh, you got it all wrong mister. Kana's his sister and guard, and me and Whimsy are just good friends of his," Trixx explained, her sister nodding in agreement.

"That's right. Besides, we wouldn't want to interfere with his and Rosalina's love life." Whimsy said, before gasping, "Uh oh."

"Whimsy!" Dynamis exclaimed, his face turning a deeper crimson, even deeper than than Rosalina's hair, before turning to his father, "May I be excused? I wanna release some of my magic before it gets out of hand due to my emotions."

"Of course Dynamis. Kana, would you-"

"Accompany him? Of course."

The room grew deathly quiet as the two Prism siblings left the room, before everyone turned their attention back to Zane. "Well, I believe that concludes this meeting. Should you have the need to ask me something, I will be here to answer your questions. In two days we will be heading to Prism to help prepare you all for what's to come."

A resonate nod escaped people in the room, and Rosalina was quick to notice Lucas, Yukina, and their guards rush out of there before anyone could talk to them. "Man, talk about family tensions. That really made this meeting uneasy." Titania sighed as Ryutaro and Ranmaru nodded in agreement.

"I've seen enough of it already, to be honest," Kana admitted as returned to the room and joined the four, "Between Yukina's strained ties with her sister, and Dynamis getting pestered by both Whimsy and Trixx." There was a giggle from Titania before the purple haired teen continued, "I'm just used to it."

"Maybe be. But I can't help but wonder if Lucas is right on his intake of his father." Rosalina stated, "When I shook hands before with him, I grew really ill at an alarming pace, just like I did when I felt that pulse of death magic several days ago."

Concern grew in the others four teens as they looked at each other. "Are you saying that Caspian might be behind Nocturne's revival? To say something without proof will get you in trouble." Titania pointed out.

"Perhaps. But Obscure is also a kingdom full of secrets that leave us in the dark. Who's to say that the truth is obscured in it's shadows."

* * *

"I just can't believe it! How could he do something like this right in a meeting!?"

Lucas watched Yukina pace around the room, her aunt watching her with concern. "I get it, there's not much we can do. But to say that his own two sons are criminals. That was just down right cold!" The paladin of wind stated, her pace quickening.

"Unfortunately, he's right. We technically rejected our royal blood, making us criminals by Obscure's law. I don't know how it is with other kingdoms, but it's hard to believe the word of a criminal in a lot of them," Wales pointed out.

"I believe it though! After all, after my encounter with him, and the aura I saw around him... How is it he hasn't been exposed for who he truly is!?"

"Our father's clever. He knows how to put on an act that is very convincing. He drops it to those who know him for who he truly is. Unless you can find a way to expose his facade in front of everyone, We've got nothing to back up our claims. Except for your aura sight. But who would be convinced of it outside of us?" Lucas asked.

"...I would. Your words have more truth then what people think."

Lucas looked over at Yukina, who had a saddened look on her face, and he recalled what the other said in front of his father. "Do you really think of me as a friend?" the paladin of ice asked as Yukina looked up.

"Of course. Granted you're sarcastic at times, but it's something I was used to growing up with Frost as my familiar. Besides, I suppose we have similar problems when it comes to family. My sister wasn't exactly the nicest person you'd meet. In fact, she was downright cruel." Yukina paused as she rolled up her sleeve, revealing a large scar on her arm. Lucas' eyes widened slightly at the sight of the ruined skin, the paladin of wind feeling the roughness of it before she rolled the sleeve back down.

"Nozomi... How should I say this. She's not the kindest person. She often liked to go overboard in fighting me during training, often with me receiving injuries. But she never figured out that hurting me ruined herself in terms of royalty. The scar you just saw was the one which was when I was left along in a forest when I was 9, and as punishment the title of crown princess fell upon me. But all things come with a cost. My sister's anger, Shiro's guilt for failing to protect me... There's been a lot of pain due to her own jealousy."

Lucas looked over at Wales, who nodded to confirm his paladins words at the young woman finished speaking. "That's why I believe you, and can connect with you. We may have had a rocky start, but we've both seen the darkest sides of our family being controlling, however bad it is. That's why I'd rather believe the words of a criminal than a king who wears his lies like a mask. I may not look like it, but I'm a fighter. So if anything should happen to both you and Wales, both of you know that I got your back." The realization hit for both males as they nodded.

"Truer words haven't been spoken, milady," Frost stated as he appeared alongside Eirlys, "It seems you have matured a bit since you've become a paladin Yukina."

"I'm not a child Frost, and I really wish you would notice that. I may be somewhat of a klutz and can't navigate to the best of my ability, but I have become stronger over the years. If our opponents wish to win, they'll have to face the Temperance of Stratos and the Winter's chill of Cryos to do it."

* * *

"...I know I shouldn't do this. For all I know I'm risking the chance of Noir spying on me on Caspian's behalf."

Shiro sighed as he walked down the corridors of Vivia's castle, ignoring the architecture that was begging for attention. "There's a big chance I'm gonna be exposed as a traitor for this but... Even though I love Chrona, I've had a strong loyalty to the queen of Stratos. She is my aunt after all. And after the conclusion I came to, I need the comfort of my home where it's closest." The stratos native sighed as he reached his destination. But as he raised a hand out to knock, a voice on the other side called out to him.

"I've been waiting for you. I had a feeling after the meeting that you needed to talk to me. Why don't you come in and greet your aunt Mizore before you change your mind."

A half smile escaped Shiro as he opened the door, the Queen of Stratos sitting on the chair across from him. "Milady, I apologize for for visiting you at such a late hour, as well as vanishing from Stratos all those years ago."

"You had your reasons to leave Shiro. As much as you do right now," Mizore smiled as she adjusted the silver and pale green gown she wore. "So tell me, what can I do for my nephew on this quiet evening. I can hardly think that you would come here just to reunited with your dear aunt."

"I... I..."

Shiro sighed as he pushed away the regret in his mind, "I know what's cause Nocturne's revival. It's a group of rogue mages and figures from many kingdoms who have grudges with Trinity. They're called the rogues of Chaos, and they're run by several masterminds." Mizore frowned slightly as Shiro sat down across from her, the male looking a bit guilty about something as he continued, "I should know because I joined them. I didn't cause the magic, rather I was more of a mercenary for them. But over the past few days, there have been certain events that have made me grow conflicted with how I go about my duties."

"Such as?"

"Their new member. Forgive me for telling you this, but your oldest daughter, Lady Nozomi, has gone traitor and joined up with them. I feel as if she's got a grudge with Yukina, and to be honest, my youngest cousin's wellbeing is just as important as my love for the woman I am dating. But as far as loyalties go, I weigh the ties to my home greater than to Obscure." Shiro paused as he bowed his head, "I suppose my self exile could also be considered an act of mutiny to Stratos, and for that, I am extremely sorry."

Mizore nodded at her nephew's intentions. "You always had a desire to protect those close to your heart. You may be on the enemy's lines, but you are not the traitor you expect yourself to be. Your exile was self imposed Shiro, and it was more of a soul-search compared to a mutiny. Besides, there is no act of treason against you." The queen of stratos smiled as Shiro looked up at her, "Raise your head high, my nephew. Yukina does not blame you for what happened so long ago. It was Nozomi's decisions, that caused you and her pain."

Shiro gave a half smile as he sat up, a bit of the burden off his shoulders. "Aunt Mizore, if it's alright, can I come to you for advice. I still love Chrona, the woman I've been with for several years, but I still have loyalties to Stratos. I'm not sure where that leaves me in terms of choosing sides."

"You're confusion is natural Shiro. But if should ever need my advice, send your familiar to me, and I will give you words of wisdom when I am able to."

"Thank you, Milady. Also, if you could, can you give Yukina a message. Tell her that I never blamed her for my failure years back, and should she ever need to talk to me, have her whisper for my familiar, and I will try to find a way to talk without arousing suspicion. I still have to keep a mask on for this mission."

"Of course Shiro."

* * *

"Finally, for crying out loud! I never thought I'd get a break! Was it ever this hard for mother when she was my age!?"

Noir grumbled as she washed her hands, the nail polish she wore chipping as soap cleaned it away. "I get it, Caspian's got plans. But to induce that much drama in a meeting like that..." The dark haired woman stated as she looked over at the mirror and frowned. There was something within the woman in front of her that upset her, made her a different person. Made her feel like she was wearing a mask.

A thought came to Noir, and the Obscure reaper hesitated for a second before closing her eyes. "Illusion: Meltdown," The teen commanded in a firm, but soft voice as a wave of magic pulsed out.

Stains of black shadows escaped the front of her bangs, revealing dark purple bangs that complimented her ocean blue eyes before they changed to a pure gold color. The corset's color changed from a pitch black to a dark purple with black laces, and the skirt went from knee length to halfway down the lower half of her legs and gained several gold stripes. The silver jewelry around her neck remained, but the black gems on it changed into deep purple stones glittering in the light of the full moon.

Noir's eyes opened, and a gentle smile graced her features as she looked over at the mirror to admire her new appearence. "My goodness, that's a lot better. Keeping illusion magic up for 4 day straight is taxing on the body and magic. Thank goodness I get a break from everyone so I can replenish my magic. It takes a lot of concentration to keep the facade of Noir Reaper in front of everyone." The young woman pointed out to herself, a smirk on her face.

A crash could be heard behind her, and Noir's smirk changed into fear as she whipped around, looking for the source of the disturbence. A groan escaped her as she looked at Shiro, the white haired 19 year old's mouth wide with shock as he looked at her and, a broken glass bottle on the floor as the liquid that was in it spilled out its contents. "W-What the-" The Stratos native stuttered, his voice escape him.

Noir snarled as she yanked Shiro into the room, slamming the door behind her as she gazed at the other. "You are not going to tell a single person about this! If you do I will not hesitate to stick Persephone on you!" The reaper growled, her cat familiar hissing at the male as it appeared at it's master's side.

Shiro made eye contact with the now transformed Obscure woman, her enraged gold eyes piercing into his pale green orbs. "You're not really Noir, are you?" The Stratos native asked in a calm voice.

A scoff escaped Noir as she let go of Shiro. "Wow, the boy's smart. Give him a prize." The other stated as she crossed her arms, and looked at the other with a glare of anger and an aura of superiority before giving a smirk, "Tell you what though. You keep my secret safe, and I'll be kind enough to keep a secret of yours safe. Besides, another person in on my charade makes it more intriguing to see the results."

"What secrets do I have to hide from you and Caspian?"

"Oh not many. Just the one where you have higher loyalty to the kingdom of Stratos."

Shiro immediately straightened up as Noir pulled back. "Deal. Besides, from what I heard behind the door, you don't sound too keen on siding with Caspian either."

"You'll understand why once I explain myself. As my father once said, Mirrors are a reflection of a person's soul. You can't hide the mask within it." Noir smirked as she casually relaxed herself onto a chair across from the pale haired male.

 _"Noir Reaper's just an alias I go by, Shiro Mizukami. Name's Amethysia Kagami Cosmina. And what I'm about to tell you is something few people know."_

* * *

"Lady Corona. King Caspian has sent a message to you through his familiar. And it's very important.

Corona paused as a guard handed her a scroll and took it, before her smirk widened as her familiar appeared on her shoulder.

"Summon the other Zepheros. A meeting is in order."

 **Oh yeah, I'm gonna get hit with the rage in the comments. Warrior's back on the path of evil cliffhangers! And that's not all! *grins* Guess who's got a beta reader for this story?**

 **Dynamis: *randomly appears and looks at script* Oh no... Double trouble! *disappears***

 **That's right my good friend Queen is my beta reader for Elemental. so If you thought the drama and suspense was intense now, I'm gonna say this once, and once only in all caps: YOU GUYS HAVEN'T SEEN ANYTHING YET! :D**

 **So, the question of the day is, what is to happen of this revelation involving Noir/Amethysia? And what do you think her purpose is behind this? Answer will be revealed in the future, but we got a new arc to get on with now: The Festival Tournament Arc! Oh, and also, remember when I said that Chiarobscure was hinting at something a few chapters back? I hinted at something in this chapter as well using that. Look around where Titania and Rosalina are talking in this chapter.**

 **But because I'm kinda feeling bad for leaving ya in suspense like this, here's a round up of the teams:**

 **Team 1: Sophie, Wales, Yukina, Lucas**

 **Team 2: Ranmaru, Titania, Ryutaro, Nile**

 **Team 3: Atlantia, Aurora, Felipe, Arturia**

 **Team 4: Ryuga, Kyoya, Koji, Kana**

 **Team 5: Rosalina, Dynamis, Ruka, Gingka**

 **Team 6: Platina, Amethysia/Noir, Shiro, Emily**

 **Team 7: Dashan, Ninel, Chao Xin, Koto**

 **Team 8: Arc, Whimsy, Trixx, Aria**

 **That's it for this chapter. Until next chapter, this is Warrior signing out! Catch ya on the other side of the nexus!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Yay, the start of a new arc! I just really perks me up inside. Although, there's not really much fighting starting until next chapter. This is more of a filler and pre-tournament chapter. Although we do get to see more of the rogues of chaos in this chapter.**

 **I don't own MFB, and all OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 9 The call of action

"So... Why did Chrona send us here to Prism again?"

"To observe the teams fighting in the tournament that's starts tomorrow. She gave us clear details not to pick fights with any of them till she gives the command."

"Gotcha."

Sora pinched the bridge of her nose as she and the other members of their group walked down the streets of the electric based kingdom, the sound of arguing in her ears. Two days earlier, Chrona had called for another meeting after receiving word on the progress of both Shiro and Noir under Caspian's eye, and after hearing of what was to come from the king of Obscure, the green haired woman had placed her in charge of a team that consisted of Hiram, Chaos, Shunjou, and herself as the leader.

Needless to say, she was not happy with having her sleeping time cut back because of the mission.

"Why did she have to put me in charge? This just completely gets in the way of everything I like to do," Sora complained as she twirled a lollipop in her mouth before continuing forward, the rest of her group following behind.

"If you're that against being in charge of this mission Sora, then give the position to someone who actually can lead," Shunjou spat as he brushed the hair out of his face, earning the attention of several women around them in the process, "For a person Chrona put in charge, you don't act like a leader."

"Yeah... No. If I did that, Chrona would not be happy. Besides, If you were in charge, you'd spend more time insulting us then actually allowing this mission to succeed." Shunjou glared at Sora, not happy with the fact that the young woman was right as she continued, "And no offense to you Chaos, but this is one mission that Chrona wants us to keep a level head on."

Chaos gave the younger woman a glare as Hiram stepped forward. "Well if that's the case, why don't you allow me to take the reins of this mission in your stead. I won't allow Chrona to blame you if you do. Besides, I'm sure that you'd like to relax a bit and watch for some of the birds in Prism, am I right?" The fire mage asked.

Sora thought for a bit as she swirled the lollipop in her mouth, before nodding. "Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt. And I really do want to keep an eye out for some of the thunderbirds that are said to fly here during the spring," The younger girl smiled, allowing Hiram to take the lead.

"Hey, no fair! How come mister Politician's son gets to take the lead in this mission!?" Shunjou exclaimed, and his anger rose slightly as Sora gave him a lazy smirk.

"Because he's more mannered then you are on the subject of leadership. Besides, who am I to refuse an offer to allow me more time to watch for birds?"

* * *

"Alright, I'm all finished up with changing. Thank goodness it's warmer out, it's more restricting in winter gear than spring gear."

Lucas watched as Yukina ran over to their training area, his teammate dressed in a light green dress with a light blue vest and a lavender colored belt holding the ensemble of clothes together. The two paladins and their guards made up one of the eight teams that were competing tomorrow, and the four of them had made themselves welcome with training in a field outside of the castle walls. "No offense, but you look more like a healer in those clothes of yours than a fighter," the paladin of Ice pointed out.

"Oh, that's cause they are. While most people prefer heavy suits of armor in battle, Stratos warriors and mages prefer lighter clothing to prevent their movements from being restricted. You gotta be light on your feet if you need to take to the air." Yukina explained, and Lucas understood what she meant.

"So, any idea who we're facing against first tomorrow?" Wales asked.

"According to the databoards, Our opponent's team consists of Kyoya, Koji, Kana, and Ryuga. It's gonna be a tough first round, I'll say that."

Lucas nodded in agreement, looking a little uncomfortable. "Ryuga's gonna be more difficult for both me and Sophie. With his fire element, it's not exactly good for us in terms of advantages and disadvantages." the paladin of ice admitted.

A nod escaped Yukina. "I get that notion. Having Cryos blood is a double edged blade. That's partially where my skills come in for training today. Temperance style is the wind magic subcatagory of both manipulating and synchronizing with both the hot and cold air currents and the atmospheric pressure," The blue haired woman pointed out, "But It's not just Ryuga who's gonna be hard to face. After seeing that weapon of Koji's at the meeting a few days ago, he's the underdog of the team. The wild card."

"Right. With a new weapon in his arsenal, he might be able to do some damage even with ice and wind defenses," Lucas paused as he noticed the bag tied to Yukina's belt, "What's that bag for?"

"Oh this? It's where I keep a few of my back up supplies in case I'm low on magic for healing. Between Humid Upburst and Arctic Downcast, using them to change the temperature in the atmosphere around me in rapid succession can wear me down. That's why I trained myself to build on my magic reservoir. After all, It takes hard work to become a strong mage."

"Wait, so your wind magic is pressure based?" Sophie asked, earning a nod in return.

"Most people forget that air is pretty much an extention to wind, even though it's a different style. Hot and cold air pressure create storms."

Lucas paused as he ran over what Yukina just said, and from out of sight from his teammates, his eyes widened as a plan started to form in his head. _Atmospheric pressure..._

* * *

"Really. We're set to face my older sister in the first round? Awesome!"

Shiro felt his chest heave back and forth as he exchanged blows with his teammates, the young Princess of Amour moving back and forth dodging their attacks and and deflecting them with a magic attacks of her own. _For a preteen princess just a few months shy of 13, she's got a lot of stamina and speed. And she uses that to her advantage! If a princess is good at fighting at the age of 12, what's her sister, the princess of Eterna's fighting skills like?_ The Stratos native thought as they trained in the forest in another area of the kingdom of Prism, before looking over at Amethysia, the reaper dodging her Paladin's attacks and countering with a few of her own.

A frown escaped the male as he recalled the conversation with the slightly older woman just a week ago...

* * *

 _"Noir Reaper is just an alias that I go by, Shiro Mizukami. Name's Amethysia Kagami Cosmina. And what I'm about to tell you is something very few people know of."_

 _Shiro paused as he got comfortable in his chair, before the woman continued. "Many years ago, before the reign of King Caspian, there was a king known as the prince of misfortune, his life full of death and dispair as everyone close to him as affected by his bad luck."_

 _"You're talking about the former king, Mitarai Cos-" Shiro cut himself as he realized the connection, "Wait a second! Are you saying that you are the daughter and true Crown Princess of Obscure!?"_

 _"Shhh!" Amethysia/Noir place a hand over the other's mouth. "I can't let Caspian catch on! If he knows I'm alive then he'll consider me a threat to his reign and eliminate me!"_

 _"Surely noted, milady. But if I must be sure of you're telling the truth, I must know one thing."_

 _"Already know what you're gonna say kiddo." The older woman paused as she pulled out a dark purple amethyst sphere surrounded in an intricate spiral of obsidian and silver vines, "The crown jewel of my father's kingdom. My mother gave it to me when we heard the news of our father's assassination. She always knew Caspian was a threat to my father's position. But the problem is, we have no proof that he did it."_

 _"Your mother?"_

 _"The former princess of a kingdom outside of Trinity, known as the Kingdom of Fortuna. It's part of the land of Aether, a faraway continent that's full of magic and would probably take maybe a week by sea to get to. Fortuna is the kingdom of good luck, and humbled by my father's story, she came to live in Obscure to help balance the bad and good luck. That's where the Kagami part of my name is. Good and bad reflect each other like a mirror, if you get what I'm saying."_

 _"I see. So I'm guessing that while you and your mother were visiting your mother's family in Fortuna, Caspian struck?"_

 _"Give the boy a prize, he is quick to learn!" Amethysia joked, and Shiro was nearly taken aback by the other's sudden change in personality, "Ah, sorry. I forget you're so used to knowing me in my Noir act. I assure you I'm less heartless than what the others think. I just don't like being caught off guard, that's all."_

 _"I-I can see that. Anyways, continue."_

 _"Right. So if you might know, both of us arrived and ran into each other 7 years ago in Obscure. I had been sent there at the age of 13 to spy on the current king of Obscure, and when the time is right, expose him for who he truly is. But a spy needs to gain the trust of it's target, before it can learn the truth of the matter."_

 _"But now someone knows. And you want me to help you in exposing him in exchange for you assisting me?"_

 _"Exactly. You seem to have a bit more loyalty to Stratos than to Caspian due to the crown princess. And from what I heard, the queen of Cryos has her suspicions on my father's death as well. Not to mention Caspian's own sons in the crossfire of it all." Amethysia pointed out, and she placed her foot on the table, "So here's my proposal Kiddo. You help keep my facade up in this, and I'll assist your group in getting evidance to expose Caspian, not to mention keep the crown princess of Stratos from being hurt by her sister."_

 _Shiro thought about it for a second before nodding, "On one condition."_

 _"Name it kiddo."_

 _"You should tell your Paladin what you told me as well, since she's on the same side as us."_

 _"Good point. You have a deal kiddo."_

* * *

"Hey kiddo, get your head out of the clouds!"

Shiro's inner thoughts were interupted by a blast of dark magic flying past him, and looked over to see Amethysia looking at him upside down from a branch. "Reflecting on the past week?" the reaper asked as she jumped down.

Needless to say, All three of them had a long discussion and talk about their plans. At the very least though, his worries about the supposed princess of Obscure targeting Yukina was easily put to rest. And despite the rocky revelation that had been revealed to him, Amethysia was at the very least a bit nicer to him. It still didn't stop the occasional bag of peanut brittle to be stolen from his room though.

"Yeah. It's a lot to take in to be honest." Shiro admitted as he tugged his shoulder-length hair back into a ponytail, "What I still don't get is how you manage to keep the illusion up for so long."

"My father's mother had Serene blood. She taught me at a young age that all psychic magic could be seperated into several parts. But I get what you mean. It takes a lot of magic, concentration, and mental stamina to keep a program like this going. But I managed to convince Caspian into thinking when I first came to Obscure that my true form is more of an awakened battle form." Amethysia explained, "Despite what it looks like though, psychic element isn't what I use. Darkness magic is something that I always have, since it's the first type of magic I awakened."

"Wait, how come you have two elements then?"

"Contrary to what people think, psychic elemented mages awaken differently compared to everyone else. You'd have to ask Ranmaru or the king of Serene on why it happens, but all psychic elemented users awaken their potential through a mental awakening. Most of the mind's capacity is barely used if you're a normal person, like a barrier. But with the mental awakening, the barrier is removed, allowing more of it's potential to be used in combat. There's 3 main types of potental, known as Enhance, Blast, and Trance."

"So in other words, it's not really magic."

"Exactly. That's why I have what people would think is 2 elements." Amethysia paused as both of them dodged attacks from both Emily and Platina, "Oh, and if you haven't guessed, mine are a mix of trance and enhance."

"You two lovebirds done talking?" Platina as she landed in front of the two guards, Emily alongside her.

"Hate to disappoint ya, milady, but I'm dating someone else. She's a very nice woman, but her brother is a bit of a jerk." Shiro retorted in a defensive manner as Amethysia giggled, before resigning to the fact that he was stuck with being the odd one out in this argument and turning towards the youngest of their group, "So, any idea on how to defeat your sister's team Platina?"

"Not much right now. But I do have some idea of what Titania and her teammates are capable of. Big sis uses a scythe like you Noir, so she's gonna give us a bit of trouble."

"So in other words, she's suited for intermediate combat," Emily pointed out.

"Yes, that's right. Each member of the team has a way they like to fight. Both Ryutaro and Nile are magic users, but the only difference is Ryu prefers to use his magic from a distance. As for his brother, Ranmaru's the person to be weary of in close combat. He uses a pair of katanas that are enchanted, but it's how he fights that makes a person go on guard."

Emily nodded, and thought for a bit. "So in other words, we're facing a well balanced team in the first round. But maybe that's not a bad thing."

"What do you mean Emily?" Platina asked.

"Well, this is just my opinion, but..."

* * *

"Good grief. First round and I'm already wary of who we're fighting. Only one of them is a guard, but she's one to be careful of."

Atlantia chuckled as she jumped from stone to stone, avoiding some of the blasts of magma that were below her before firing water on the liquid to solidify it. The water based guard's team of contrasting elements had decided to train in the more rocky areas of Prism's lands, hoping to increase their evasion and defensive skills in the process. Over the course of the training though, the team had found themselves discussing their opponents in between attacks.

"It's a shame we're not fighting Nile's team this round. I really want to face of against his magic skills. An Eternian mage with the Solar Flare badge? That's very rare now these days, especially since he's in our age group." Atlantia pointed out as she moved forward, the blades of her chakrams colliding with Felipe's blade before the two jumped backwards in order to create some distance as Arturia fired a shower of magma bubbles with her wand, "But why is Arc a threat?"

"She's an alchemist like me cousin, and a very tricky on if that due to her roots as an alchemist of Amour," Arturia explained, firing more magma bubbles before continuing, "Ever heard of the candy queen of Amour?"

"I have." Aurora admitted as the others looked at her, and Atlantia noticed the paladin grow a little uneasy from the attention, "She creates her own weapons with her magic and elemental potions. As everyone knows, mages create their own staffs, and each one reflects the persons powers. It's hard to explain, unless you've seen it in action." The paladin of water explained.

Arturia nodded in agreement. "And I have seen it in action. It looks like a lollipop decorated with icing, but it creates different atmospheres that can make fighting extremely hard. Not to mention, she's a very strong healer because of her pool of magic."

"And that's gonna make it even harder to fight them, especially if it's combined with Trixx and Whimsy's abilities. They're both illusionists of different sorts, each of them with Serene magic. Whimsy is capable of fooling the mind, while her sister fools the senses." Aurora added.

"So then we're gonna need a really good strategy going into this battle," Felipe stated, earning nods of agreement, "The question is, who do we take out first?"

"No doubt it's gonna be Arc. Take her down, and the whole team falls as well. _"_

* * *

"A trio of guards and the Paladin of Metal? This is definitely gonna be harder than people think it would be."

Dynamis nodded as he sat down, the rest of his team following his actions. The group had been training in another fielded area, not to far from where Lucas and his team were, and had decided to take a break, much to the relief of the others. "I've spared with Dashan in the past on missions for your mother. He's a lot tougher than people would think," Gingka stated as he looked over at Rosalina.

"Not to mention, Koto's pretty strong herself. 3 metal using mages aren't gonna be easy for me to handle, especially as a mage of Amour," Ruka admitted, cleaning the blades of her knives in the process.

"Well, we're gonna have to be prepared. I have a feeling this might be harder then any other tournament battle I faced in former tournaments. Especially with Chao Xin on their team," Dynamis pointed out, earning the attention of his teammates.

"What makes you say that?"

"Call it experience from past tournaments, but a metal and a light mage duo in a team is trickier than it sounds. With the use of the metal based attacks, A light mage could use his own light magic to weaken a person's performance to fight. Light reflects."

"Of course! That's why you were a little on edge when you found out who we were facing Dynamis!" Rosalina exclaimed, earning a nod from Dynamis as she continued, "With 3 metal users in one team, they could create a lot of metal from their attacks that could act as mirrors, and reflect the light to blind us in the process!"

"Exactly. It's gonna take a lot of strategy to figure out how to fight against that."

Gingka yawned absently, before giving a cheeky grin. "Sorry, just a little exhausted from training today." The red haired guard admitted, before pointing out the sky around them, "The sun's actually setting around us."

The others looked around, before giving a chuckle as they noticed the golden and orange sky around them. "I suppose this is what happens when we lose track of time while training," Rosalina pointed out, earning a nod from Dynamis in agreement.

"Let's get back to the kingdom and get something to eat and some rest. We all earned it after a day like this."

* * *

"I have to admit, the kingdom of prism has lovely architecture. Maybe I'll save a few as landmarks when we revive Nocturne."

Pluto chuckled darkly as he accompanied his sister down the nighttime streets of Prism. The dark haired male had to agree, the electric kingdom had a uniqueness to it that couldn't be seen in other kingdoms. hundred of aqua aura quartz crystals floated high in the air above the city, crackling with light energy. The spherical blue lanterns glowed on the light posts and above houses as they illuminated the night sky.

"There is a bit of beauty to it brother. Not as much as the beauty I see inside of Shiro. His energy swirls around him like a hurricane of emotion just waiting to explode." Chrona stated, her eyes sparkling in the lanterns around her.

Pluto gagged. "He's a soul that is easy to corrupt sister. Manipulating him was a brilliant plan, but do you have to act as if you love him?" The dark haired teen asked.

Chrona gave her brother a glare. "Tease him all you want brother. But don't ever question the love I have for him. He sees me as I see him, a person who had regrets of something happening to a family member." The green haired woman retorted.

"Oh really? Then what would happen if he changed sides? Do you remember who the paladin of wind is?"

A pause escaped Chrona, and she closed her eyes as she answered. "I suppose it all depends, dear brother. I do not judge betrayal lightly. If he did it for the sake of being a jerk, then yes, I will be upset and swear vengeance against him. But if he did it because he could not handle the stress of hurting his cousin... Then I will allow his leave. Shiro is not a pawn that I manipulated Pluto, you know that."

Pluto rolled his eyes. But just as the male took another step forward, his eyes widened on someone across from him. It was a young woman, her rose red hair tied into a plaited braid on the left side of her head and concealed what looked like a flower marking on her neck. Her azure eyes sparkled as she walked down the streets, occasionally smoothing out the red skirt that she wore with her white blouse. The young woman looked like a fiery angel as she moved, her steps light and crisp, and an aura of royalty around her.

"Isn't that-" Pluto whispered. to which his sister nodded.

"The Crown Princess of Vivia, Rosalina Tendo." Chrona stated, before noticing something appearing in her brother's eyes. It was like a dark inferno had lit up his eyes, a new determination seeping into his being. "Has she caught your attention, brother dear?"

"Like a moth to a flame. I found one thing that I will want when I become a king of Nocturne, dear sister. A queen of life, perfect to create a new dawn for the kingdom of death."

 **The whole psychic explanation is actually based on a manga I read called Psyren, a story where a high schooler and several others are sent in the future to discover what happened in the past that destroyed their world. They fight creatures with the ability known as Psy. If you get time to read manga, I highly recommend you guys check it out. It's awesome!**

 **That being said... *grins* It has begun. The chaos that I have unleashed is beginning to unfurl *Cackles***

 **Dynamis: *pops in; gags***

 **Get over it Dynamis. This is destined to happen. It is in the will of the stars, as you would say.**

 **Rosalina: *also pops in*...**

 **Okay you two settle down *looks at viewers* Uh oh...  
**

 **Well better get these done quick then. For my question of the day, which team are you rooting for in this tournament!? I'm staying neutral on the matter but I'd like to see your opinions.** **That's it for this chapter though. If you like how this story is progressing, don't hesitate to leave a review.**

 **Until next chapter, this is Warrior signing out! Catch ya on the other side of the nexus! Now if you would excuse me...**

 **Dynamis and Rosalina: WARRIOR!**

 ***takes off running; hides the 3ds* YOU TWO ARE NOT DELETING MY POKEMON GAMES!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Yay 10 chapter milestone! And with it we're kicking off the first of 8 battles in this second arc!**

 **Dynamis: You're making it sound like naruto with you mentioning the word Arc.**

 **Hey, I take offense of that! Naruto had a good plot! Someone back me up on the pls! Be grateful I didn't put your team in this fight for the chapter. I figured we'd get a fire going in this arc and kick it off with a bang. Also, letting you guys know ahead of time that for these first 4 battles, I'm gonna be updating every other week, cause February is a really busy month for me and my family (Especially since my siblings are still in school while I've already graduated.). Not to mention we got about 8 inches in the past 3 days, and I shovel it cause I'm the only one who has the physical endurance right now to take do the task.**

 **Dynamis: And you take on the task like you're fighting an opponent. Honestly I am surprised you haven't written a one-shot about you battles against it.**

 **Careful Dynamis, that might happen in the future. But not now. Not when Elemental needs to be worked on. With t** **hat being said *looks away from the fourth wall ruins* Enjoy the chapter you guys!**

 **I don't own MFB, and all OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 10 High-Pressure Atmosphere

"So... Who do you guys think is gonna win this battle? I'm not exactly sure."

Rosalina chuckled as her and Platina's team sat in the seats of the colloseum, the younger girl currently munching on a pink and brown fairy cake. The two teams had decided to watch the first two battles together in the arena, since they were both in different battles and at later times. "I feel it's gonna be Ryuga's team. No offense, but I've faced Ryuga personally in combat before, and he's really tough to defeat." Gingka stated, earning a nod from Ruka in return. "Plus you can't forget that he has the advantage in the elements."

Noir gave a chuckle, and Shiro noticed how mischievous it sounded as she spoke up. "My dear friends, you should know that elements aren't always the deciding factor. I'm sure being in this tournament many times before points that out, Right Dynamis?" The scythemaster asked, earning a nod of agreement from the male before continuing. "There are many times where the stronger element can be used against you. Take light for instance. It can blind a person, and dark elemented users aren't exactly strong against it. But every light has shadows, shadows that can be used to hide in and envade attacks. You have to take a lot into consideration on every element."

"Which elements are strong and weak against each other?" Platina asked. "I know Fairy has weaknesses to a few elements, but it's hard to keep track sometimes."

"Many elements have a primary weakness. Ice melts against fire, water puts out fires, both metal and water are especially weak to electricity. Light and Dark are counter elements, which means they're both weak and strong against each other. Same with Spectral and Psychic. Death is particularly strong against multiple elements as well as Life, but it's rare for there to be a death magic user in Trinity, especially after Nocturne's sealing. Although there are a few in the world."

Dynamis nodded at Noir's explanation. "Wind has a strength against electricity and stone, Fairy elements are particularly weak against metal and death as well. But you can't exactly rely on having the element advantage. It can be used against a person."

"So this really could be anyone's game, Mr. Dynamis?" Platina asked, her pink eyes sparkling.

"Exactly Platina. It all depends on the strengths and strategies of both teams."

Rosalina gave a slight smile, before she frowned as she turned to Noir. "Noir, you said that there are a few in the world that could use death magic. But is it possible to mistake death magic for darkness magic as well?"

Noir frowned as well, and Shiro noticed the slight change in her tone of voice, from her mischievous mask to her honest self. "I suppose it's possible. Death and Darkness are almost alike, with the exception of it's magic auras. Darkness magic has a dark blue to midnight blue aura, while death magic is pitch black. I'd ask why you were asking, but I understand that it's a personal matter." The older woman stated, earning a nod of gratitude from the woman as she sat back, relaxing her guard slightly.

That was, until a loud grumble made the two teams jump, and everyone looked as Ruka gave a groan. "Oliver... Are you trying to tell me that you are hungry?" The fairy night asked as a mint green bunny with little wings appeared out of her sleeve, giving an almost sheepish smile. Noir looked on in astonishment.

"Is that a..."

"Fairy bunny? Yes it is."

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to this year's edition of the Prism Team Tournament! I'm Ryo Hagane, the royal advisor for Vivia and this year's master of ceremonies for the team tournaments!"

Yukina took a deep breath as she and the rest of her team watched from one of the entryways leading into the arena of Prism's Colosseum. The icy haired princess had to admit, the open space of the battleground where they would be fighting made her nervous, especially since there were thousands of people in the crowds. The colors of different clothes from different kingdoms made for a unique sight for her, being used to the greens, blues, and occasional pinks of Stratos all her life.

"There's a lot of people out there, and all from different kingdoms," Yukina pointed out, earning nods from the rest of her team.

"Just means we have to give them a good show. This tournament is training for us to get strong enough to prevent Nocturne's revival, but also festivities for the people in every different kingdom." Wales stated, "Just ignore the people and focus on the fight at hand milady."

"I-I'm not as clumsy or lose focus easily like Frost says I do! I just have a really bad sense of direction when I'm on my own!" The Paladin of wind exclaimed, before concern flashed in her eyes, "Although I have to admit, I'm a little nervous going into this battle. People keep saying that Ryuga's team has this fight in the bag because of the elements we use."

"Maybe. But I wouldn't count us out just yet."

Yukina paused as she looked over at Lucas, a calm expression on the Paladin of Ice's face. There seemed to be an aura of calmness radiating from the other, almost like even though he knew his element had the disadvantage against Ryuga's team, he knew they would win. It wasn't overconfidence, but more of a determination that she could see in the other's eyes, and it reassured her that it would be alright. As if the male had a gameplan set for this battle.

Then she recalled the conversation she had with the other paladin the night before.

* * *

 _"Yukina, how do your skills in your wind magic work again? I know you mentioned high and low pressure, but I'm guessing there's more to that."_

 _The Paladin of wind nodded as she and Lucas sat in the room given to them by the King of Prism, Wales and Sophie having left to explore the kingdom and the city's structures. "I usually start off with either Humid Upburst or Arctic Downcast to either heat up or cool down the battlefield, depending on the opponent. Over the course of the battle, I use both in consecutive bursts, occasionally using angel winds to help mix the two together. Over time, storm-like conditions form above both me and my opponents in battle." Yukina explained, earning a nod from Lucas in the process._

 _"So in other words, it can create rainstorms and other weather conditions?" Lucas questioned._

 _"Exactly. I use these techniques because of a technique used often in storms,known as the cloudcast lightning. the cloud It was taught to me by Strike, the storm dragon of Stratos who lives within some of the caves in the kingdom's forests. More or less the attack was created so that it could be used within storm-like conditions."_

 _"But between the constant use of both Humid Upburst and Arctic Downcast, it really drains your magic."_

 _"That's right, not to mention on of my defensive moves takes up a lot of magic as well due to timing. The mixture of both pressures often makes a haze on the battlefield, enough where it I can use that to create illusions. But like I said, it takes up a lot of magic cause it has to be well timed." Yukina paused in her explainations as she looked over at Lucas, a thoughtful look on his face, "Why do you ask?"_

 _"I was just thinking on something. With our opponent, there's a chance that they might miss something. Something that can turn their greatest strength against them."_

* * *

 _Lucas Mckandless, what is your gameplay today?_ Yukina thought as the male looked over at her. "We going need to have a gameplan going in. Do you think you can work on the defense for this battle alongside my brother at first?" Lucas asked.

"S-Sure. Why do you ask?"

"Call it a hunch, but I don't think you'll need to use Humid Upburst or Arctic Downcast with how this battle will play out. The only attack that will work in this situation for you is Cloudcast Lightning. But only when the timing is right."

Now Yukina was intrigued. Something about the way Lucas said it caught her attention. But before the girl could question it, the sound of horns rang out. "And for this first battle of round one, we have a battle of the weather elements going on here! Please allow me to introduce the first two teams! In the left side, we have the first team consisting of Pyra's own captain of the guards, Ryuga! The Paladin of Stone and his guard Koji Mikuri and Kyoya Tategami! And finally, one of Prism's well know warriors and captain of the guard, Kana Hikari!" Ryo announced loudly.

A nervous swallow escaped Yukina as she watched their opponents walk out from across the arena. Koji was currently waving out to the crowds around him, tossing his weapon in the and catching it to put on a show for those watching. And it seemed to be well received, the sounds of cheering present in the arena. "Koji is definitely an attention seeker. But I can't really blame him for showing off his weapon. I'm a little wary on what it can do, since we haven't seen it in action." The Paladin of Wind pointed out.

"We'll whatever it is, I have a feeling we're gonna find out." Wales added, earning a nod from the others in agreement as Ryo spoke out again.

"And their opponents! They're the Paladins and Guards of wind and ice, a deadly combination from the northern parts of Trinity! Give it up for Yukina Fubuki, Sophie, and Wales and Lucas Mckandless!"

Yukina thought she heard the cheers die down a little as they walked out to the arena, before they seemed to rise up. A look to her left revealed both Wales and Sophie putting on a show of their own, sending small bursts of ice and wind into the air through their swords. Wales' weapon was a scimitar that was popular in Stratos, while Sophie's consisted of a pure white sword with silver runes on the blade, blue, green, and purple gems reflecting off the hilt. _It must be one of the weapons from Aunt Glacia's own armory. She must trust Sophie enough to use that sword..._ The paladin of wind thought as she looked at Ryuga, a smirk on the other's face.

"It's a shame this battle will be a short one. You guys have the worst luck this time around when it comes to battles." The Pyra Native stated as he crossed his arms.

"I wouldn't count us out just yet. You're arrogance is a sign of overthinking that you've won this battle before you've begun," Lucas pointed out as Ryuga made eye contact with him, a glare in his eyes, "We may have the disadvantage in elements, but that doesn't me we can't pull off a win."

"We'll see how that plays out then."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the rules are simple. This is a team battle fight, where almost anything goes. There are no boundries to prevent ring outs, and either when a team surrenders or all of it's members are knocked out are the only way to move on to the next round. Killing is absolutely forbidden! Do you all understand?" There was a long pause as silence escaped the air. "Then let the first round of this battle tournament begin!"

The second the words escaped Ryo, a torrent of flames exited Ryuga's mouth, and Yukina felt her instincts kick in as her team jumped into the air. "Ryuga's bound to have enough heat in those attacks to really melt down any ice attacks we throw at him!" Sophie exclaimed.

"Then let him try! We need to make a point by proving we can win against him!" Lucas called out as they landed, before channeling magic into his staff, "Black Ice!"

Yukina watched as a dome of ice started to form above her team, quickly spreading out over their heads. Just as it was about to surround Wales and Sophie however, a large gust of wind blew them backwards, and the two guards found themselves facing off against the paladin and guard of Diamante as the ice surrounded Lucas and Yukina. "Can't make it easy for you guys. Let's make this a lot more interesting though! Spinning Diamond!" Koji exclaimed before throwing the bladed sundial at the dome of ice, shattering a good portion of the defensive spell, "Now Ryuga!"

A look of surprise overtook Yukina as Ryuga appeared near the hole in the shield, and quickly realized where this was heading. "Emperor Dragon Inferno!" Ryuga yelled out as another torrent of flames flew out of his mouth.

"I can't let you get the advantage that easily!" The crown princess of Stratos exclaimed as she pulled out her fans, before moving them into a defensive position between the flames and her and Lucas, "Crystalline Winds!"

The flames collided with the winds that had begun to surround both Paladins, but rather than go straight through the winds, they moved with it, circling around the two teammates while melting the remainder of Lucas' ice shield in the process. After a few minutes, both fire and winds dispersed, leaving an almost hazy fog on the field as Yukina and Lucas appeared out of the winds almost unharmed. "What a surprise. I didn't think the crown princess of Stratos was that strong," Ryuga admitted as Kana leaped into the air and onto the ground next to her teammate, a pair of almost electrically charged sabers in her hands.

"Not to me. Being on missions in Stratos has allowed me to train against Yukina in the past." Kana explained as she moved into an attacking position, preparing to strike at the two Paladins, "She's a lot stronger than you think Ryuga. Don't think we have this battle cause of your advantage against Sophie and Lucas."

"I'm right here you know," Lucas pointed out in a deadpanned manner.

"That said..." Kana paused as she looked at the Paladin of Ice, before smirking, "I'll give you credit on one thing. I can't figure out what your strategy is, and that really is rare for me. But is that all you can do?"

"Believe me, me and my teammates are just getting warmed up," Lucas stated as he looked over his shoulder to see Koji and Kyoya fighting both his brother and Sophie, "Let's split this into two battles you guys! Wales, Sophie, keep them on their toes! Yukina, back me up!"

"Right!"

* * *

"Wait, what is Lucas' strategy? It must be something if Kana can't figure it out," Rosalina pointed out as she watched the battle draw out with the others. "And being Prism's Strategist, it is extremely rare for Kana to not figure something out."

Dynamis nodded in agreement as he kept an eye on Ryuga and Lucas firing spells at each other, the resulting collisions creating more steam and haze as Yukina occasionally fired defensive wind spells. "Lucas probably knows by now that Ryuga has had a major advantage over his ice with those flames. That said, even if they aren't making much process in injuring their opponents, their spells are still affecting the field that they're fighting on." The Paladin of Electricity explained, gesturing to the haziness in the air.

"Well those fire spells and ice spells are probably really cold to touch. Rapid changes in the temperature of both attacks colliding is bound to cause some atmospheric pressure." Noir added, before flinching as she felt something hit her face, "What was that?"

Both teams watching looked up in the sky, noticing some darker clouds begin to form above them, a bit of rain falling down on them. "That's odd. I thought most of Prism was supposed to be clear skies today." Shiro stated, before his eyes widened, "Of course! Now it all makes sense. That kid's a genius!"

Platina grew confused as Dynamis and Noir nodded, Rosalina, Ruka, and Gingka matching her confusion. "Wait, what's happening? I don't think I understand too well what is going on," The princess of Amour admitted.

"Well I'm not surprised there, it's not really used much in Stratos fighting magic anymore," Shiro pointed out as he watched more clouds begin to form over the two teams, "You see Platina, it's like this. Whenever cold and warm air pressures collide, they create severe weather conditions, often including rainstorms, haziness, and lightning storms. And no doubt my now Yukina's told Lucas what her magic can do."

"Wait, how does that reflect on Lucas and Ryuga's fighting affect Yukina?" Rosalina asked.

"Well, there's a certain technique called the Cloudcast Lightning, and it's extremely powerful. But the downside is that you need to be using it in storm like conditions, often by using their magic to manipulate the atmosphere and the cold and warm air pressure. Which is another downside to the skills. It uses a lot of magic just to set up the atmosphere just right."

Rosalina thought for a second before her eyes widened. "Of course! That's Lucas' strategy. He knows that his and Sophie's ice magic is at a disadvantage against Ryuga's fire magic. So instead of using it to attack, they're actually using it as both a distracting to keep the others busy, and to boost both Yukina and Wales' wind magic. By using the fire and ice collisions, Lucas is setting up the storm like conditions without Yukina wasting magic. That's why she's on defense so far!"

"What!?" Ruka and Gingka exclaimed, and Shiro's grin grew as he nodded.

"Exactly. And Ryuga's taking the bait like the competitive fighter he is."

The sound of what seemed like thunder rang out, causing a few of the people in the group to jump slightly. "Sound's like Kana's brought out the thunderstrike sabers she uses." Rosalina pointed out as Kana leaped at Yukina, the paladin of wind dodging the twin sabers that the lavender haired woman wielded, "She calls them that cause when she discharges energy through them, they sound like thunder."

* * *

"Meteor Needle Shower!"

"King Lion Stormfront!"

Sophie felt herself grow exhausted as she and Wales dodged another torrent of winds sent by Kyoya. The two guards were quick to find out that Koji's guard was a wind user as well, and that her and Koji planned their attacks in more dangerous combinations. Koji created hundreds of small stones that could cause damage, and Kyoya would use his winds to create a tornado that used those stones to increase the chance of getting hurt, while also building a defensive barrier around the two.

"We need to get into that storm!" Sophie exclaimed as Wales landed next to her.

"No kidding. But just charging into it is gonna get us no where, not to mention badly injured." Wales pointed out as he looked up.

"What about going over it? The storm is probably weaker going into the center."

"That's what I think too. If they're gonna maximize their chances of staying uninjured, there's probably less stones and weaker winds around them."

Sophie looked around, before noticing Koji's weapon spinning around the tornado. "I got an idea. Got a bit of magic to spare?" The ice user asked, grabbing a few bandages and tossing them to the other.

"Plenty to go around. What's the strategy?"

"Grab onto Koji's weapon and use your wind to help us glide upwards! We can use the winds of Kyoya's storm to increase our speed!"

Wales looked around for the spinning weapon, and grinned as both of them threw the bandages at it. "That's fine by me!" The male exclaimed as the bandages caught onto the blades of the weapon, before tugging both guards in the air. The sundial was lifted higher into the air as Wales propelled it with magic, until it had reached well above the arena and near the top of the storm.

"Let's finish these two off with combo attack!" Wales stated as they jumped into the air, his sword at the ready. "Windstorm Fleet!"

"Blizzard Victoire!"

Both Kyoya and Koji looked up at the noise above them, and their eyes widened. "Well... Shoot. Should've seen that one coming," Koji stated.

"Grand Deucalion!"

* * *

"I have to admit, you're the first Ice user to give me this much trouble. That's something I'll give you credit on.

Lucas felt his chest rise and fall as he jumped backwards trying to dodge another fire attack, earning a few burns in the process. He knew that Ryuga wasn't one to quit until his opponent was down. But the fire attacks that Pyra's captain of the guard wielded were starting to take it's toll on the male, and the ice paladin wondered just how much more he could endure before his plan was put into motion.

"I'm not... one to give up a battle just because... my opponent has the advantage..." Lucas pointed out, looking over his shoulder at Yukina. The young woman was even more exhausted than the male was, more over physically then magically. Both teams were quick to figure out that while Yukina had built up a high amount of magic, it took it's toll on the other's stamina. So while Lucas had been going head to head with Ryuga, Kana had been going after the paladin of wind with a pair of sabers that discharged electrical magic.

A sound caught both teams attention, and Lucas looked over to see the storm that Koji and Kyoya cooked up against their guards disperse, with both men knocked out and their teammates not far behind. "Looks like it's just a two against two battle now." The paladin of ice stated as Yukina landed back to back with Kana and Ryuga circling both of them.

"Yeah, but it looks like your partner is almost out of stamina. This battle is quickly turning against your favor," Kana retorted, swinging her sabers in the process and discharging more energy.

A wet feeling caught Lucas' attention, and he looked up to see rain starting to fall quicker, the occasional rumble of thunder in the distance. And judging by Ryuga, Yukina, and Kana looking up, they felt it too. "Great, rain. Not like it's gonna affect my fire attacks much with how hot they are." Ryuga boasted, and Lucas took that time to whisper to his teammate.

"Got enough magic and stamina left for several spells?" The paladin of ice asked, earning a nod from Yukina. "Are the conditions almost like they are for Cloudcast Lightning?"

Yukina looked up at the sky, and her eyes widened. "That's why you asked me to go on defense! I never would have thought Ryuga's strength would assist in our favor like that!" The young woman exclaimed quietly, and Lucas gave a smirk, "Can you stall for a bit of time? I got enough magic to perform Cloudcast Lightning, but I can also help with the stall as well."

"I can stall as much as I can."

A nod escaped Yukina, and both jumped back as she gathered magic into her hands, "Crystallizing Mist!"

There was a small explosion of mist that escaped the young woman, and Ryuga just smirked as it mixed in with the steam-like haze that covered the field. "A smoke screen. That's what you've been stalling for?" The male asked as he and Kana charged forward, their weapons poised to strike as they gathered the two paladins in their sights, "If you think something that small can affect your chances of winning, think again!"

Ryuga thrusted his weapon, a spear decorated with different fire emblems, at Lucas while Kana struck at Yukina. Or at least tried to. Cause the second both weapons collided with their targets, the images of both Lucas and Yukina flickered before their eyes. "Wait, what!?" Kana started.

"Killer Frost!"

A feeling of numbness went through both the fire paladin and electric guard's back as Lucas appeared behind them, and both noticed the ice starting to form on their bodies. "This is what you were waiting for? A chance to freeze us?" Ryuga asked, preparing to fire a blast of fire magic at the ice forming on him.

"Nope. Just a chance to hold you two in place." Lucas answered as he looked up at the sky, "Yukina! Now!"

Both Kana and Ryuga looked up as they saw Yukina in the air, the wind paladin's fans in a striking position as a bolt of light green lightning flew into one fan and into the other. With the second one aimed straight at the fire and electricity duo. "Cloudcast Lightning!" Yukina called out as the lightning struck.

Lucas watched as both of their opponent began twitching in pain, the force of the lightning shattering the ice that had formed on the duo's forms. Yukina landed next to him, before falling to her knees in exhaustion. "I hope that does it. I'm drained." The paladin of wind stated as both their opponents stopped twitching, before collapsing on the ground unconscious.

Both Paladins watched as Ryo jumped down from his post and checked on the two groups before nodding. "After a quick confirmation, it has been decided! Team Lucas is moving on to round 2 by total knockout!" the announcer exclaimed, and cheers of celebration rang out as he looked over at Yukina, "Do you need any assistance getting out of the arena, young lady?"

"I'll be fine. Wales and Sophie need it more," A sigh of relief escaped Yukina as Lucas helped the other up, "I think your familiar was right on one thing. We do make a good team."

Lucas rolled his eyes, but the smile on his face said otherwise.

 **OMG! That was the longest chapter of this story so far! I'm exhausted knowing that the other battles are probably gonna be like this. Yeah, that break between 9 and 10 was well needed, especially since there's 8 major battles in this arc! *passes out***

 **Ranmaru: *looks at me* do you need water?**

 ***Wakes up slightly* I'll manage.**

 **So, the reason why Lucas' team won instead of Ryuga's is a matter of strategy. While team had multiple elements and an advantage over Lucas and Sophie's ice and Yukina and Wales' winds, they forgot to take in the downsides of the resulting colliding attacks could do. Atmospheric pressure creates storms, especially when combining cold and hot air pressures. Lucas knew that, and he and Yukina (once she found out) used that to their advantage.**

 **Round 2: Team Lucas**

 **Eliminated: Team Ryuga**

 **So for my question of the week, who else do you think will join Lucas' team in round 2? Leave your answers in the comments below.**

 **That's it for this chapter. Until next chapter, this is Warrior signing out! Catch ya on the other side of the nexus!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Yeah, I have to admit, last chapter's victor was quite a surprise to the audience, wouldn't you agree? But like every battle in this tournament, I do my research ahead of time. And I especially had to condense time for these chapters, especially with AMKE this past weekend. I wouldn't have had time for working on the story due to being in a convention hall with at least 10,000 or so people who love anime, video game, and cosplay stuff like me.**

 **Dynamis: You were late with this one though Warrior. Care to explain?**

 **I slipped on ice Thursday and have been nursing a small concussion since saturday. I'm crabby when I'm forced to stay off my laptop to recover (It's true. Anytime I get really sick or something like this happens, I'm forced to stay off the laptop.)**

 **Dynamis: *Shudders* Yeah, I know.**

 **That and I had a bit of trouble with one or two parts of the battle. I needed a bit more time to figure it out.**

 **Anyways, I got one more announcement before we start this chapter. Due to my dad's work schedule changing from 3rd shift to 1st shift, I am changing the uploading time. With my dad being at work the same time my siblings are at school, it will be much more quiet and easier to write without having to stay up till 1 am in the mornings. That said, I am going to be upload at 4pm central time starting next chapter, just to let you guys know.**

 **Edit: Thank you to my Beta-Reader Queen for helping with the errors on this. Go check her stories out everyone!**

 **Okay, enough talk, let's get this chapter started! I don't own MFB, and all OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 11 To Each their own battles

"So my dearest little sister actually managed to win. Talk about humiliating."

Pluto watched as Nozomi glared at the arena, her eyes looking over her younger sister walking out of the battling area. Ever since they arrived in Prism, Chrona suggested that the two get to know each other while they observed the Paladins and their guards battling against each other. Granted he knew that Sora's team was watching from the other side of the stadium, but he played along with his twin sister's suggestion, thinking it wouldn't hurt to at least try to bond with another teammate. And he had to admit, the other was better company than Shiro.

The first thing Pluto found out about Nozomi was that she did not like her sister. Apparently the other had been given the title of Crown Princess after an incident years past, though she wouldn't explain the whole story. Secondlym he discovered the other had a leader-like aura, and she was one to take charge of a situation. But despite the foul temper she had, Nozomi did tend to be subtile about her problems when there were people around. That and whenever she had a snack in her hands.

"According to what I saw, The next battle features the paladins of fire and water, the water paladin's guard, and an alchemist of Pyra against a pair of twins who have won in the tournament before, the royal adviser of Cryos, and an alchemist of Tarot named Arc S. Winters." Pluto stated as Nozomi munched on another stick of dango.

"Should make for an interesting battle. Have you ever heard of Arc before this?" Nozomi asked, and Pluto shook his head as the other looked at him with complete shock, "Wow, not much about alchemy news makes it to Obscure, does it?"

"Obscure has had few reasons to have an alchemist, compared to other kingdoms like Amour, Tarot, and Vivia."

"You'd be surprise how right you are. Arc S. Winters is a mage born in Amour, but raised in Tarot all her life as the daughter of an Amour potion brewer and a Tarot alchemist. Over the past few years however she's gained a high reputation in many magical based trades, but Alchemy especially. She uses the brewing skills she learned under her mother's guide and her alchemy skills to create potions to use in battles. These potions can range between corrosive fire elemented ones, to instant freezing potions, and even healing potions. Arc's reputation is so well known that she's known as the candy queen alchemist in other parts of Trinity." Nozomi explained, Pluto looking slightly overwhelmed by the info.

"You make it sound as if you've seen her in action."

"I have. I challenged her several years back when I was on a mission for Stratos. She may be just a guard, but I assure you she's extremely dangerous." Nozomi paused as she bit into another piece of dango, before frowning, "The same can be said for Atlantia Lycoris, the crown princess of Aquos. She's more of a knight than a mage, but she combines what she has in magic with her attacks. And her dance skills make it hard for people to get a hit on her. She's got multiple nicknames from her style of fighting, the Aqua Dancer, the Luminary of Atlantis... And don't get me started on those chakrams of hers."

"Interesting. Got anymore data on the other Paladins and Guards?"

"Does my pendant have feathers and shark teeth?"

Yet another thing Pluto found out quickly about Nozomi: She was intellegant and sarcastic.

* * *

"Unbelievable! It's hard to believe Ryuga's team went out! He's one of the hardest people to defeat in all of trinity! But I suppose it's also cause he's not exactly a person to team up with people."

Arturia giggled as they watched the two teams in the arena clear out for the next battle, an almost menacing glare on Ryuga as they walked into another tunnelway of the collisieum. Almost all of her team were stunned to see the greatest warrior of Pyra to be taken down by someone who had the disadvantage over his element. "He's not that bad with teamwork Felipe. He just prefers working alone when it comes to fighting and missions. I think the only one he's compromised with mission besides us is Kana," The alchemist stated.

"Kana's the crown princess of Prism, and therefore she's senior in rank compared to him. Besides, we all know those rumors about Ryuga being infatuated with Kana are more than rumors." Felipe retorted, and Arturia snickered in agreement.

"Wow. You make it seem as if that's normal in Pyra dear cousin." Atlantia pointed out, and the fiery haired younger cousin nodded before the guard of water turned to her Paladin, "Any idea on what we're going into Aurora?"

Aurora gave a nervous nod as she spoke up. "W-We definitely need to keep a careful watch on Whimsy and Trixx. They're both illusionists, and both like to switch their battle styles up. But more often then not it's Whimsy on offense, and Trixx on defense. They work in teams, and if we're not careful we could end up falling into one of their traps." The Paladin of water explained, "Not to mention, Whimsy's a battle dancer like you Atlantia, and she uses almost similar weapons to your chakrams."

"So we're definitely gonna need a gameplan going into this. Can we use the remnants of Yukina's attacks that are left over in the air?"

"That depends on if there's enough left in the air, and if Aria doesn't use the iciness to her advantage. Aria is the advisor of Cryos, and she likes to make the battlefield around her cold so it slows her opponents down. But what she uses the most to her advantage is her accuracy. Combined with ice from a revolving chamber in her sword, and her speedy movements on it, she uses her fencing skills to get in a lot of strikes on opponents."

"Leave her to me then." Felipe suggested, pulling out his sword as his phoenix familitar cooed happily from his shoulder, "What about Arc?"

"She has a really strong reputation as an alchemist, and that also reflects on her battling skills as well. Arc uses potions that have different mixtures and elements in them, and they can do some heavy damage. If we're not careful we might end up landing in a puddle of acid, or losing our balance on the ice that those potions she prepares ahead of time." Aurora pointed out.

"Right, she probably prepares her ammo ahead of time cause there's not exactly time to make potions in a battle. Is it possible she might have a few healing potions on hand as well?" Arturia asked.

"It's highly likely. Arc likes to be prepared for situations, especially ones that can put her skills to a lot of use."

Atlantia nodded in agreement. "It looks like we're dealing with an illusion and environment strategy then. Whimsy and Trixx manipulate the eyes, while Aria and Arc use their abilities to mess with the environment. Any ideas we can use against them then?"

"Well, I have a few. Here's what I'm thinking."

* * *

"Okay, I have to admit, I'm hyped for this battle. We finally get to see what Arc can do, and it's all front and center."

Dynamis nodded in agreement to Rosalina's statement as the red haired woman passed Yukina a damp towel. Shiro's team had left after the first battle in order to prep for their fight ahead of time, while Yukina and Lucas joined up with them after they left. The two paladins were by themselves, seeing how both their guards were recovering from their injuries. "I personally am curious to see Aunt Glacia's advisor in action. I've seen her technique from fencing tournaments in Stratos." The Paladin of wind admitted, "But she always uses a different sword compared to her normal one. Something about it being unfair in fencing so she doesn't use it."

"It seems a lot of people aren't sue who to root for though." Ruka pointed out, the group of six looking around at the murmuring crowds of people that were around them.

"Personally I can't blame them. After all, It's gonna reveal what some of the trump cards of various kingdoms can do." Lucas stated, earning confused looks from Ruka and Yukina in the process.

"What do you mean by that?" Both girls asked.

"They're the last resorts of the kingdoms. Both Aria Night and Atlantia Lycoris are the trump cards of Aquos and Cryos respectively because of their unique styles of fighting. And this ties into what you were saying about your aunt's adviser using a different sword in fencing tournaments Yukina." Dynamis explained, "That weapon of Aria's is a specially modified one. It's a rapier sword with a revolving blast weapon chamber of sorts attached to the weapon's hilt. With it she can fire concentrated blasts of ice, and use that ice it creates..."

"To speed up in attacking! That's why Aria doesn't use it in tournaments. It would give her an edge!" Yukina stated with surprise, earning a nod from Lucas in the process.

"As for Atlantia, her style of fighting revolves around mixed combat. She mixes magic within ceremonial battle dances, and while she doesn't have much magic, she uses what little she has to boost her evasive and attacking skills."

"But we can't forget about Arc. She only uses a slingshot, but it's her homemade ammo that is going to make it hard on Felipe's team." Rosalina pointed out, earning nods of agreement in the process. "Especially if she has some of her homemade healing potions on standby as well."

"Nah, not this time. Remember, only healing spells are allowed in these tournaments." Dynamis stated, and he chuckled as Rosalina facepalmed her forehead.

"Right, I forgot about that. Still, this is gonna be a hard to call battle."

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The group paused as they looked at the stadium within the arena where Ryo was standing, "It's time for the second battle of round one, and boy do we have a kicker of combinations for these two teams. To our left it's the fire and water team of Pyra and Aquos fighters, give it up for Felipe, Atlantia, Aurora, and Arturia!"

Rosalina watched as Atlantia lead her team out, the crown princess of Aquos' head held high up. Atlantia had changed into a dark blue dress with slits at the thighs and a light blue belt holding it in place, the chest adorned with pieces of midnight blue goldstone crystals. At her side was her cousin Arturia, who was dressed in a yellow-orange dress with a golden colored chest piece over the article of clothing, her staff held tightly in her hands. Both girls had a fire in their eyes, as if they knew that they were prepared for what was to come.

Aurora and Felipe were quick to follow, both Paladins geared in battle outfits of their own, and with their weapons at the ready, Aurora was wearing a black-armoured combat dress with pieces of lightweight, lacquered silver armor adorning her upper legs, knees, and shoulders. Her knee-length boots were also reinforced with silver plating as well as her metal gauntlets and breastplate. Her silver hair was tied up into a high ponytail with a hairpiece of sort, but a glint of metal could be seen on it if one looked hard enough. In the Paladin of water's hands was a sharp, slender, damascened blade with a black hilt and crossguard decorated with silver glowing runes and stars.

"Now that is one beautiful sword. Is it made from Damascus steel?" Rosalina asked, earning a nod from Dynamis as she looked back at the sword, "Swords with Damascus steel are rare. They're much more dangerous due to it's sharpness, something created by ancient blacksmiths of Tempora over 1500 years ago. That's even older than the charms of Trinity themeslves."

"It's not just Aurora's weapon. Take a look at Felipe's." Dynamis pointed out, looking over at the Paladin of Fire's attire and weapon.

Felipe was outfitted in chainmail armor and helmet that was decorated with orange crests with a phoenix insignia boldly attached to the armor. There was a shield in one hand, and an orange blade w

"That sword of his is a legendary blade known as equinox, and it had the power of the sun within it's blade. To say that this will be a battle to remember is an understatement." The Paladin of Electricity stated, before chuckling, "Still, that doesn't guarantee the win for them. As a whole this is gonna be a tough battle for both sides."

"Couldn't you use your sight to look into the future Dynamis? I'm sure you could be given hints if you focused hard enough," Rosalina pointed out, earning confused looks from the other four members in their group, "Oh right, you guys are still new to this group. Dynamis has a sense of foresight where he can receive visions due to his Tarot blood. It's cause Ranmaru and Ryutaro's mother is his aunt, so he has a bit of psychic abilities that he can tap into with enough focus, right?"

"You're close. But I have little control over it due to it not being my primary element. If anything it's useless during battle and it drains me mentally on occasions. If I had better focus and channeling, it might be easier." Dynamis explained, before blushing slightly, "Plus I've been focusing more on my new techniques compared to my visions ability."

"So for now, visions is out of the question?" A nod escaped the other before Rosalina understood. "Looks like it's up to what we know to figure out how this battle will go then."

* * *

"And to our right, it's the team of Kingdom mages and knights! Give it up for Arc S. Winters, Whimsy Bellarosa, Trixx Bellarosa, and Aria Night!"

Atlantia breathed deeply as she stood in the arena, taking in the surroundings of her battlefield. Unlike the previous battle, that was on a clear field, this one seemed to be on a more rocky terrain, which was natural given that the tournaments also tested their limits in different environments as well. Several boulders had been brought in for the battle, as if the announcers expected the area to become flooded at some point in the fights.

 _Well, given that they had a lava flinging alchemist and two water elemented fighter, that was probably an expected reaction._ Atlantia thought as she looked ahead at her team's opponents. _That said, I'm not expecting this to be an easy fight._

Arc was the first to enter, dressed in a light pink corset under a beige colored vest, a white and light pink striped skirt, and knee high brown boots. The alchemist also wore fingerless brown gloves, and there was a thick belt full of potions around her waist. With her arms exposed, one could see the dark pink magic rune tattoos that ran up her tanned skin, though at the moment they weren't glowing with the usual magic.

Whimsy and Trixx were quick to follow the alchemist's lead, each one dress in a pair of dancer's clothing. Trixx had opted for a dark orange and gold dress decorated with belts of gold coins, while Whimsy had gone the opposite with a pure white dress with a rainbow scarf tied around her waist, silver coin belts attached around the skirt of the dress and bells tied around her ankles. As for their weapons, it didn't look like the two carried any, though the umbrella in Trixx's hand and the bladed hoops in Whimsy's said otherwise.

"Those two are just as flamboyant in their battle fashion as people say they are." Arturia whispered to Felipe, who nodded in agreement.

"It's their style Arturia. Both use the colors of their clothing to catch the attention of people watching them, or in the case of a battle, distract their opponents while their teammates take advantage of the situation. But more over than less, it's just for show. The true weapons in their arsenal is the bladed weapons in their hands. The umbrella Trixx uses is for defending, while the hoops Whimsy uses is for distance battles." The paladin of fire explained as Aria walked out behind her teammates.

If Felipe's outfit gave the person watching an image of a person engulfed in flames, Aria's clothing gave the impression of a woman swirled in snow. Aria wore a long-sleeved dress that reached her knees, a pale, icy blue pair of tights, white boots, and silver jewelry that ranged from bangles to necklaces, to a silver ring with a blue stone on it. Her silver hair was tied into a bun above her head, with her bangs framing her face and eyes. In her hands was a silver sword designed with a revolver in the hilt, runes decorating the blade of the weapon.

"They don't call you the arctic angel for nothing Aria," Atlantia pointed out as the silver haired woman gave her a smirk.

"Beauty isn't everything. Just like people say don't judge a book by it's cover, don't judge me to be weak cause of my beauty. I'm not the advisor to the queen of Cryos for nothing, Princess Atlantia." Aria retorted, a fire burning in her eyes.

Atlantia moved to prepare herself when Aurora spoke up quietly behind her. "Atlantia, can you and Felipe keep the twins busy? I'll handle Aria." The paladin of water whispered, and the princess of Aquos nodded in approval as Ryo shouted above them.

"Fighters, take your positions! Let the second battle of round one begin!"

The second the words escaped Ryo, Atlantia felt herself move forward as she threw two of her chakrams at the other team, forcing them to scatter in order to dodge the circular blades. "Bubble Needles!" The Crown Princess of Aquos called out as she and her teammates scattered to fight their targets.

Whimsy and Trixx grinned as both Felipe and Atlantia ran at them, bubbles escaping the chakrams the dark blue haired woman held. "I hope that's not the extent of your attacks, Luminary of Atlantis. Cause I can assure you that I am quite the dancer of magic myself," The younger twin giggled as she threw two of her own hoops at the chakrams, "Spark Spin!"

An electrical charge seemed to rip through the bubbles as the hoops met with the other blades, the popped bubbles transforming into needles of water that flung into every direction as Felipe jumped back to avoid the liquid. "Hey! Take it easy on those water attacks that can cause recoil!" The paladin of fire scolded as Trixx used her umbrella to block the water needles.

"Seriously? You're afraid of water? That's really embarassing," Atlantia pointed out as she gathered magic around her form and weapons.

"I just dislike water users. Water attacks weaken fire elemented attacks."

"Well Get use to it Blazing Phoenix, cause two of your teammates are water users. Aqua Hoops!"

* * *

"I have to admit, I didn't expect you to take me on Arturia. But I suppose you are curious on how I fight, huh? It's a matter of our pride as alchemists."

Arturia rolled her eyes as she flung another wave of lava at at Arc, the older alchemist moving like a dancer to envade her attacks. The younger alchemist was quick to notice a pattern with her senior, that being she would envade her lava attacks, then aim a potion at her with a slingshot. And while to her it seemed like a clever strategy on the other's behalf, there was still something the fiery haired alchemist didn't understand.

"Tell me something. If you're an alchemist and magician like me, why don't you use a wand like a true mage?" Arturia asked, making Arc pause for a second in her attacks.

"Are you saying that to distract me?" The older alchemist asked as she prepped to fire another potion, this one a dark brown color.

"Not at all. People have said you used to use a very special wand, one you created when you were young. But about 5 years ago, when you were a teen, you changed to using a slingshot and potions as your weapon of choice. It just doesn't make any sense to me why an alchemist like you would do that."

Arc thought for a second, before chuckling. "I suppose a youth like you would be confused by the change. I was, always have been, a tradition breaker. You and I both know that alchemists are people who use their magic off the field, not on it. So when I was a restless young woman of 13, I asked myself something: how would I be able to apply my alchemy skills on the battlefield? Then I thought of something. People use healing potions on the battlefield when their magic is low. What if that could be applied to using potions to create damage instead?" Arturia relaxed as Arc continued, "So I spent 2 years researching ideas and applying them to my fighting skills."

"So in other words, you wanted to make a legacy," Arturia pointed out as Arc gave a smirk, throwing several potions in the air.

"Yes, I suppose I did. After all, I was the first to try this strategy I'm using on you. Burst bomb!"

* * *

"You know, I have to admit, you're giving me a lot more trouble in this battle than I though you would!"

Aurora felt her heart race as she sidestepped the ice Aria sent past her, the cold magic freezing some of the water around her. The paladin of Water was quick to learn that Aria was a head on fighter, and used the ice her magic produced to boost her speed and accuracy. "I wasn't expecting an Aquos person to know how to ice skate. But then again Ice, to an extent, is water at it's coldest point." The ice user stated as the revolver in her sword clicked, before firing, "Glacial Bullet!"

A blast of ice escaped the chamber on the other's sword, and Aurora spun to dodge it before gathering her own magic around her. "I'm not that athletic, but I do know how to ice skate and fence, enough to even the odds against an ice user like you Aria. Aquos Hurricane!" The paladin called out, and water rose out from the puddles around the two before surrounding Aria.

"An Aquos Hurricane attack. I've seen this one in action, so I know how to counter it," Aria retorted as she raised her sword into the air, her eyes glowing blue as a pulse of magic escaped the blade, "Angelic Ice Ring!"

The water around the pale haired ice user began to freeze as the air grew colder, increasing the speed of the process. However, just as the frozen water began to shatter, a smile escaped Aurora, her hands glowing with magic. "Snow Dance!"

Aria's eyes widened as she fired a bullet of ice at the ground, which propelled her upwards as shards of ice flew around her, with a few catching her in the process. "A mixed water arts mage. Color me impressed." The young woman pointed out as she landed, her sword poised to strike, "You say you are a fencer, lady Aurora. How about we put those skills to the test?"

Aurora held her sword out as a returning sign to the other's challenge, the weapon almost half her physical height. "Water Vortex!"

* * *

"Magma Burst!"

Atlantia found herself back to back with Felipe as the other fired a burst of flames over a wide range of the arena, the paladin of fire and herself a little pressed in terms of space. Both of them had thought at first that it was a good thing that both of them had been fighting the two Prism mages, since both of their opponents preferred team battling. But it wasn't until after she and Felipe had landed close to each other that the twin fighters had shown their true fighting colors.

As much as it seemed like the two girls were illusionists, that was only part true. The illusions were only a defensive measure. The truth about their fighting style, as Atlantia and Felipe were quick to find out, was that the two were masters of trap-based attacks, and each of them used a different strategy. Whimsy would litter the ground with electric magic in spots, where if they landed on one of them, an electrical charge would be sent through their bodies. As for Trixx, she used her magic to create a white mist around them, and then litter the air around them with clear, almost invisible spheres of the same magic.

 _Limiting our movements by creating traps, and using illusions to hide them. Clever strategy, I'll give them that much. But judging by the amount of traps around them and us, they must really be running extremely low on magic to use._ Atlantia told herself mentally as her opponent's voice called out around them

"What's wrong? A little bit uncomfortable with the situation?" Whimsy's voice asked in a teasing matter, the white subspace around them making the other's voice echo as it's owner and Trixx appeared out of nowhere, "Though me and sis do give you credit for realizing out strategy. Few people have realized the true extent of our skills."

"And even few people have realized it before it was too late." Trixx added as she crossed her hands, "Still, I must ask how you are gonna get out of this one. With our traps everywhere, one wrong move could set off a chain reaction of damage to both of you."

"Like that's intimidating!" Atlantia heard Felipe retort before he lowered his voice. "Got any attacks that can do long ranged bursts of damage?"

"Yeah, I got one. But I need to build up a lot of my magic to use it. Why do you ask?" Atlantia asked quietly.

"They do have a clever strategy against us. But those spheres of magic that Trixx uses are very fragile, as I noticed with my magma burst attack. Use the attack to disperse the spheres..."

"And we can use the air to our advantage. Can you cover me for several minutes though?"

"No problem. Solar Strike!"

* * *

"You know, if you give up, it'll make this easier on ya. You're kinda trapped in a corner there Arturia."

The fiery haired mage gave a glare at her opponent as she felt the wall of the arena against her back, magma of different colors covering the area around her. After their initial conversation, Arc had changed up her strategy, throwing explosive and corrosive potions into her magma attacks, making it impossible to go near them. While Arturia was resistant to magma and could walk through it easily, corrosive and bomb filled magma was a different story.

"You really don't expect me to give up easily do ya? I'm an alchemist like you, and a very stubborn one at that." Arturia pointed out, and Arc chuckled in agreement as the younger alchemist conjured some magma bubbles into the air and crossed over her the infused magma on the ground.

"That's our self curse. We are too stubborn to allow failure in our intentions." Arc retorted, before smirking, "So what are you gonna do about it?"

Arturia returned the other's smirk with one of her own. "You're about to find out. Blaze Bubble Burst!"

* * *

Aurora and Aria both jumped as multiple explosions rang out, and both of them paused to see the results of their teammate's own battles. Arturia and Arc had passed out from their fight, both unconscious from the results of drained stamina and magic. As for the Bellarosa twins, and her own teammates, Both illusionists had been sent to their knees from a combination of water attacks and blinding flames from both Felipe and Atlantia. As for her two teammates themselves, both of them were giving her a thumbs up, letting her know that they had it covered.

"To think that my teammates were defeated after a good fight. Just goes to show you that the strength of underdog teams can be scary to underestimate." Aurora heard Aria point out as they faced each other, both of them covered in cuts. "Though I suppose our strength is starting to reach it's limits. Let's say we finish this up, shall we?"

Aurora nodded as she focused her magic into her hands. _With most of my magic used and my stamina drained, Final Neptune is out of the question for this battle. But I do have one thing that can help in this fight. And I don't think Aria is gonna be expecting it._ The paladin thought as she gathered her magic into her sword, the blade glowing from the magic. _I just need her to get close enough to strike._

"I usually don't use this attack in combat battles like this. But for a good opponent like you, I'll make an exception," Aria stated as she focused her magic into her weapon as well, the blade becoming coated with a large amount of ice as she charged forward, "Permafrost Excalibur!"

 _Checkmate!_ "Mystic Storm!" Aurora called out as she aimed her blade at Aria, the magic inside it released into a blast of blue and white magic.

Aria's eyes widened as she was sent backwards into the arena walls, shock escaping her more than the pain from her head hitting the stone walls around her. _What an Ironic situation. But what an honorable opponent that I faced today. It's times like these that I don't mind losing a battle on purpose. King Caspian will be very pleased._ Aria thought as the world around her faded out, a near invisible, dark smirk on her face as she heard Ryo's voice scream out.

"And with that, the second battle is over! Team Atlantia, Aurora, Felipe, and Arturia are moving on to the second round!

 **There's another reference to the Psyren manga in this chapter. Visions is more of something I'll be talking about in chapter 13, but as a whole visions is simultanious activation of both trance and enhance. There are many different ones mentioned in the manga, but the one most known is Menace (The ability to see threats of death), and the whole clairvoyance based foresight that would be more of Dynamis' ability."**

 **Dynamis: You know, if you think about it that first visions ability could be consider Yukina's ability, if you go by what went down in chapters 6 and 7.**

 **... *sinks in* Goodness, you're right! I never thought about it like that!**

 **Dynamis: And everyone wonders why I'm always with her.**

 **So anyway, reasons why Atlantia, Felipe, Aurora, and Arturia moved on to the second round. I kinda want to use this arc to get a chance to show what each character can do, but especially more so with the OCs sent in by you guys. As there weren't any real knights on Arc's team, I really didn't have much of an idea of that they would do if they made it to round 2. But that doesn't mean I wouldn't let them lose against the other team so easily.**

 **Believe it or not, Whimsy's had a few prototypes prior to working on Elemental. One was as an alternate for of myself, then as an OC for hetalia (Which I quickly scrapped), and then as a half fox girl in another anime series that I wanted to write for but had a lack of ideas for. But I realized that maybe I could use Whimsy in this story just to see how she would fit in, and the ideas poured in more for her character (and to an extent Trixx) and what to do with her. I think of Trixx and Whimsy as kinda my versions of a dancer and a fortunetelling pair, much like the characters in a dragon quest series.**

 **As for Aria, well, she also had a prototype as a sort of minor antagonist for the TSAT sequel I had, where I originally planned her to be Yukina's niece. But then all that stuff happened (As mentioned in TSAT) and I kinda set it aside to figure out what to do, hence setting me on hiatus from the fandom for a good 15 months. But it wasn't until after I had started writing Aria into Elemental that I realized the name sounded familiar.**

 **And then there's Arc. I used her in one chapter of TSAT (Which I ended up growing frustrated with), and I realized that she needed a more prominent role in a different story. Like Aria, I planned for her to be in TSAT's sequel as an archeology teacher, but in since Archeology isn't really mentioned much in this story, I had to go with something else for her (in this case, her role as an alchemist.)**

 **Okay, that's enough on that. OMG This chapter was over 6000 words long. I think I broke my record for most words written in a chapter.**

 **Dynamis: You think? Jeez... You put a lot of detail into these chapters. That's why they end up so long.**

 **I'm sorry, I have to do something to help write these battle chapters! I have mentioned in the past that they're my weak spot. Why do you think I haven't updated on my miraculous ladybug fanfic?!**

 **Dynamis: *Smirks* Lack of inspiration cause season 2 keeps getting delayed for America?**

 **...Shut up.**

 **Okay, let's wrap this chapter up. For my questions of the day, Which of my OCs (Aria, Whimsy, Trixx, Koji, Koto, Rosalina, Yukina, Nozomi, Chrona, Shiro, Titania, Ruka, Arc, Ranmaru, Platina, Arturia, and Kana in case you need to remember which ones) do you want to learn a bit more on? I want to give some thought into their back stories for the future of this story. Some have been shown in previous chapters, but I want your opinions of who to work with. Who knows, I might do a spinoff of one-shots if I get enough answers.**

 **And the second one: How did you like my little plot twist with Aria? (What? I had to make it fair. Just as there are spies for the paladins, Caspian has his own spies. Had to be fair and point it out.)**

 **That's it for this chapter. Don't forget to read and review, and until next chapter, this is Warrior signing off.**


	13. Chapter 12

**I am apologizing for this being late, but I have an excuse. I have been sick since Tuesday night with the flu (That first 2 nights were rough cause of it), and I've been trying to somewhat recuperate. Though it's hard recover peacefully and regain a train of thought when you have a 5 year old sister and a 7 year old brother running around (There is a reason why I only update once every 1 to 2 weeks for this story.)**

 **Shiro: Not to mention babysitting 5 kids yesterday *Sweatdrops* How did you manage to survive that!?**

 **To be honest, they behave more when they're all together like this. Anyways... *Clears throat*** **As you can see though, we are halfway done with round one, and I'm already getting more hyped for these battles. I'm especially hyped for this one, cause we get to see Shiro and Titania's teams go head to head. And you guys get to see Shiro's actual weapon. Though, before I start this chapter, I have a challenge for you guys.**

 **Not to worry, this isn't a contest thing. Merely something that requires your help, and it's optional if you want to help.** **You see when I did TSAT, I did a battle song list for the story. I want to do one for Elemental as well, but I want to make it unique. This time around, I want it to consist of of only songs that have been in something known as the Eurovision Song Contest. There's a uniqueness in the songs I've heard that made me curious to make a playlist for Elemental to show my appreciation to the musical contest. But the problem is I have no idea on what to pick for the playlist. Which is where you guys come in.**

 **If you guys get time, just look up the words Eurovision on youtube and check out some of the songs. I have a playlist of ones I like on my channel (Link is on my deviantart profile, EternalNexusWarrior since Deviantart is picky on how long nicknames are compared to Fanfiction!) if you need examples, and just PM me some you recommend to fit the mood of a chapter.**

 **Shiro: You know, I was kinda surprised you came up with this as my weapon. It seems a bit...**

 **Unordinary? Unexpected?**

 **Shiro: That'll do.**

 **Well I learned one thing when playing Samurai Warriors 3: Sometimes even the unexpected weapons make the combat interesting. I mean, look at Koji's weapon. Besides Shiro, a character from Steven Universe uses them as a weapon too. Not to mention Atlantia was already chosen to use Chakrams ahead of time. Yours were for show after all.**

 **Shiro: *looks out at the fourth wall before looking back at me* You bring up a lot of good points. But aren't you worried that you just spoiled something in the story?**

 **Nah, this one's a minor detail, and it's also addressed in this chapter anyways.**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, cause next chapter is the final battle for round one, and I plan to announce the battles for round 2. And trust me, you will be surprised at who's facing who in Round 2.**

 **I don't own MFB, and all OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 12: The Skywalker of Stratos

"Well that was a lot of fun to watch. I've heard of Arc's skills as an alchemist, but I never thought she could use them in battle as well. Too bad her team lost. I kinda would have liked to face the in action myself.

Ranmaru gave a chuckle as he watched Titania observe the arena from the doorways of the stadium, a star-shaped cookie in her mouth. The silver haired woman had been quick to declare that they would be watching the battle before them so she could observe potential opponents that they might be facing if they make it to round two. Though he had to admit, the other tended to be a bit too arrogant when it came to saying that they would make it to the second round.

"You make it sound like we have this battle in the bag." Ryutaro pointed out, and Titania grinned.

"Well of course Ryu! No doubt my sister is gonna give us a lot of trouble, but in the end we're gonna be kick butt and making it to round two!" The Paladin of Light declared boastfully, calling Ryutaro by the nickname he was given by both herself and the mage's brother.

"Don't forget though, we're dealing with two Paladins and two guards. And one of those guards might end up giving us more trouble in this battle than you'd think he would." Ranmaru cut in, and Titania rolled her eyes.

"Ran, you can be a mood killer at times. We're a team of 3 paladins and one of the greatest mages in Eterna. How hard could this be?"

Ranmaru smirked as he rested his hands on his katanas. "Careful Titania. You might end up jinxing us with that behavior. My goodness, even after 8 years you have barely changed personality wise. What happened to the young girl who wore dresses half the time?"

Titania glared at the dark haired male while Nile hid his amusement in his sleeve. "You know better than that to mention why Ran. One of the reasons I stopped wearing dresses is cause it's hard to fight in one. That and I got tired of always wearing different ones every day cause of mother being a seamstress. I love my family, but mother went a bit too overboard on her designs sometimes."

"Like you do with your training and using your scythe?"

Nile couldn't hold his laughter in as Titania's glare turned murderous. "That's it you two. After this battle, I'm kicking your behinds as well."

* * *

"So judging by all the times you've worked as Obscure's spy, all four of our opponents on the team are hard to beat, right?"

Amethysia nodded as she and Shiro walked down the hallways of the stadium, making sure no one could hear them as they walked to meet up with Emily and Platina. "Nile and Ryutaro are heavy magic based users, while Titania and Ranmaru are close combat users. The four are really close in terms of knowing each other, so they'll know each other's strengths and weaknesses and cover their backs. But Titania and Ranmaru are the major ones to be wary of." The Obscurian princess explained.

"It's cause of their weapons right?" Shiro asked.

"Give this kid a prize, he knows where this one's going! Jokes aside, you're right on this situation. Titania's a scythemaster like I am, so she's gonna be able to get in a series of attacks without having to worry about getting too close for comfort. We, that is people who use scythes, like to prefer a situation where we can attack an opponent and not get injured in the process. Not to mention when we want to deflect a magic attack, we spin the scythe to defend ourselves."

"Noted. What about Ranmaru?"

"There's intermediate combat, and then there's Ranmaru's style of combat. The prince of Serene uses a pair of katanas that can deal a lot of damage together, but he uses them in unison and in a set amount of patterns. He uses one katana to attack, and one to defend. The defensive manuvears combined with his menace ability make it harder to fight against him."

"Seems like he'll give me a good fight then."

Amethysia paused at the male's statement, before she got a good look at his appearance. The first thing she noticed was that he was wearing a pair of loose fitting black pants with a sleeveless black top, white boots, and a light green overcoat with jagged yellow markings on the chest of the jacket. The chakrams that he normally carried around his waist were noticably absent from his form, and the male wore pair of black fingerless gloves. But the most unusual thing that she noticed the male had in his hands were...

"Are those... Yo-yos? Are you seriously fighting with toys!?" Amethysia asked, her eyes wide with shock.

"Not just any yo-yos." Shiro stated, and Amethysia noticed the razor edges that gleamed on the toys, "They're specially modified, metal battle yo-yos that I control with my wind magic, and each one has razor sharp blades."

"But... Why?"

Shiro grinned. "When I still lived in Stratos, I had a famous nickname because of my talent at executing yo-yo tricks. They called me the Skywalker of Stratos, because of how I controlled the flow and technique of each object. Eventually when I went into my self-inflicted exile, I took my skills into hiding as well. But I never stopped practicing, and I eventually began modifying them for combat as well, using my chakrams as a disguise. As to why I did it... Well let's just say I missed the fun I had performing with them."

"...You want to give Yukina a show don't you, since you spotted her watching the battles beforehand, isn't it?"

"I'm that easy to figure out aren't I?"

"Not as much as several other people I've observed in the past, but I should warn you of something." Amethysia admitted, and Shiro noticed the worry in her eyes.

"What is it?"

"Caspian ordered some of the other rogues to be observing the battle to keep an eye on our process, and one of them is Shunjou Inori. I looked into his past, and he is a former performer, much like yourself, but stopped due to mounting pressure on his performances due to people. I'm just worried if he watches your battle, he'll lash out at you later."

"Gotcha. I'll watch my back after this battle." Shiro stated as he spotted Platina and Emily waiting for them.

"There you two are! I was wondering what was taking you two so long!" The pink haired teen exclaimed.

"Sorry about that, we were just taking our time trying to think of some ideas to use. Have you two thought on who's facing who yet?" Amethysia asked.

"We thought it would be easier if me and Platina took on Ryutaro and Nile, while you and Shiro took on Ranmaru and Titania. Since both of them are more of combat users, they're gonna have a lot more stamina to magic users. And from the look of it, you and Shiro have the right weapons to counter their attacks." Emily explained, gesturing to her guard's scythe and Shiro's weapons.

"I thought that would be a good idea as well. Just be careful you two. Ryutaro is known for having strong magic, and Nile isn't a pushover either. There's a reason why these four are currently the favorite to win the whole thing."

Platina grinned. "Maybe, but the shouldn't count us out just yet." The Princess of Amour stated as she loaded her weapon, a crossbow decorated with pink and silver runes. it matched youngest paladin's attire, a thin platinum chestplate over her pink dress, silver tights, and white boots with a pair of silver bangles on her arms. Her elemental charm was on a silver chain around her neck, the pink stone on it giving a faint glow.

"Is that one of those new crossbows that Tempora invented about 5 years ago?" Amethysia asked, earning a nod from the younger.

"Yep. Koto got her hands on one and made her own modifications to it. About 2 years ago though, my sister bought it as a gift from her, and Koto infused it with rose metal to help boost my magic. So now when I fight, I infuse my magic into the arrows to make it more of a challenge. Rosalina does the same with her own arrows as well, though she uses her own bow to fight."

"Rosalina is quite the archer though. With her speed and accuracy, if it wasn't for the fact that she's known for infusing her life magic into her weapons, a lot of people would've suspected her of being a member of Stratos' court. The wind kingdom is known for their wind based weapons. Mine included." Shiro added, "If both our team and Dynamis' team make it, we could have quite the fight on our hands."

"Right, so we're gonna have to be more careful. You guys ready?" Emily asked, earning nods from her teammates, "Then lets go show these guys what we're made of."

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the third battle is about to begin! Folks, I'm not gonna lie when I say that this battle is gonna be an intense one!"

Shunjou scoffed as he tuned out Ryo's excited screams, focusing on the arena in front of him. The last two battles he had seen had done little to interest him, and if it hadn't been for the fact that he was ordered to observe the fights, he would've had his own way and just find a cold place to be around. It didn't help that most of his teammates had scattered as well, leaving just him and Sora to do the mission that they were given.

"Intense my foot. This is absolutely boring. We've already seen what most of the teams could do, and Shiro and Noir are no different in this matter. Besides, they're on our side, so it doesn't really matter in this case when the time comes." Shunjou pointed out.

"You should really chill out Shunjou. I don't like being forced to do this, but it helps pass the time," Sora retorted, popping a piece of candy in her mouth as she leaned forward, "Besides, that Yukina girl seems pretty strong. Atmospheric Pressure mages are rare to see in Stratos. It makes me wonder just how strong she really is."

"Like that really matters. You don't fight unless you see someone as a possible strong opponent."

Shunjou watched as Sora rolled her eyes, before both of them turned their attention to the arena. "To out left, it's the team that is pitting the younger against the older, give it up for Platina Triton, Shiro Mizukami, Noir Reaper, and Emily Evans!" Ryo exclaimed, the arena turning their attention to the door.

The first one to appear in Shunjou's line of vision was Emily and Noir, their teammate's dark hair pulled into high bun on her head. She had gone into this battle slightly armored, consisting of a silver chestplate over her black tank top that exposed the black rune tattoos on her arms, a pair of loose fitting pants, black boots, and a pair of fingerless gloves that reached her elbows. Her darksteel scythe was swung over her left shoulder, the pitch black metal catching the attention of the crowds observing her.

As for Emily, the Paladin of Darkness was wearing a a pair of black pants tucked into a pair of combat boots reaching a couple inches up her legs. Like her guard, she also wore a tank top style shirt that was dark red over a black sleeved top underneath, and a black leather-type jacket over that. Her hands were covered up with black fingerless gloves and her sandy blonde hair was in a low ponytail with her bangs pinned out of her face. In her hands was a rapier sword, the blade silver and ending in a point.

"Leave it to Noir to catch the attention of the crowds around her. She doesn't put enough effort into her performance, especially with an outfit like that." Shunjou scoffed as he watched the Paladin of Fairy following her two comrades lead, followed by Shiro, who was wearing a pair of loose fitting black pants with a sleeveless black top, white boots, and a light green overcoat with jagged yellow markings on the chest of the jacket.

 _"Wait, doesn't he usually carry a pair of chakrams at his waist? And what exactly is he carrying in his hand?_ Shunjou questioned mentally.

"Now that's an interesting weapon. He's using yo-yos to fight. Aren't those mainly used for show and for performances?" Sora asked.

"There are such things as battle performances Sora. Magic and specially modified objects can make a weapon, no matter how strange it is." Shunjou pointed out, his eyes growing icy.

 _Shiro Mizukami... Just what the heck are you playing at?_

* * *

"And their opponents, lead by the older half of the Triton princess! Give it up for Titania Triton, Nile Storm, and the Fukami Twins Ranmaru and Ryutaro!"

Shiro watched as their opponents entered the stadium across from them, Titania leading them in a white toga-like shirt that was covered by a simple orichalcum chestplate, silver pants, and a pair of white boots. Her hair was styled into a simple ponytail behind her, her bangs woven into a crown-like braid on top of her hand. Like Noir, her scythe was over her shoulders, the gleaming metal of the blade reflecting in the sun that was high in the sky.

Nile was quick to follow his paladin's steps, the bright haired mage dressed pale yellow and white robes, the colors of Eterna's court. His weapon of choice was a staff, like many of the mages before him, however this one was a silver staff with a gold cube on the end of it. Embedded on each of the 5 visible corners of the cube were pieces of emeralds, lines of peridots connecting each corner.

Ryutaro and Ranmaru were the last to arrive, both of them dressed in blue, gold, and silver mage robes, though these ones had been modified for battle. In the older sibling's hands were his swords, each one gleaming like they had never been used before, despite them being centuries old. As for Ranmaru, the male carried a stack of cards with him, and metal could be seen gleaming on the edges of them as well.

"Tarot cards for weapons?" Shiro questioned, and Ryutaro chuckled.

"Sometimes it's the unexpected weapons that can cause the most damage to an opponent." The Tarot Prince explained, gesturing to Shiro's weapons.

"Alright, you have a point there." Shiro admitted before glancing at Emily, "We still going with the plan from before?"

"That sounds good to me. Let me get the first shot though. We need to catch these guys off guard," The Paladin of darkness whispered, and Shiro gave a nod in agreement.

"Without further ado, let the third battle of round 1 begin!" Ryo called out, and that was the words that sent the teams into action.

"Stick with your own opponents! We need to stay one step ahead!" Emily called out, conjuring up several spheres of dark magic and throwing them at their opponents, "Black Star!"

Shiro nodded as he rushed forward while the spheres hit the ground near their opponents, forcing them to split up. "Trying to make it harder for us to fight together huh?" Ranmaru asked as Shiro rushed toward them, the blades glowing with psychic energy, "Alright, if that's the way you guys wanna play, we'll play your games. Titania! Back me up!"

Titania nodded as she ran to assist her teammate, only to dodge as Amethysia's blade sliced the air in front of her. "Sorry lady of light, you battle's with me. I wanna give my scythe a good test fight, and seeing as how we're both scythe masters," Amethysia paused as she twirled the scythe behind her, before attempting another attack on Titania, who dodged it again, "I figured you'd make a good first opponent."

"I see, setting up for one on one battles. Alright then, bring it on! Blade Dancer!" Titania called out, raising her scythe above her head.

Amethysia jumped into the air as blades of light appeared out of the ground, using the scythe to help her keep to the skies. "Light against Darkness, a battle that has been going on for centuries. People often say that light is a guidance to those on a pure path, but one cannot have light without darkness. Shattering Shadows!" The woman declared as Titania rushed towards her, striking the ground with her scythe.

Just how the blades of light appeared out of the ground, blades of darkness appeared out of those blades. These blades were thinner, but they reach forwards quicker and further, and even Titania found herself having trouble navigating the dark blades, catching her leg on one of them. "So you're a shadow sub-magic user? I hate to be rude, but you guys tend to annoy me and many other mages of Eterna." The princess of Eterna stated, and Amethysia chuckled as she twirled her scythe behind her.

"Well I suppose I can't blame you. After all Shadow Mages are darkness users meant to combat the light in their own way." Amethysia retorted, before giving a slight look around. _I wonder how the rest of my team is doing._

* * *

"Mystic Zone!"

"Dark Prism!"

Emily looked slightly annoyed as a golden cube surrounded her and Platina, while a prism of darkness surrounded Nile. Call it because of what their attacks did, it was just Ironic to her that both of them had the same plan at that moment. "Any idea to get out of here quickly? Since your Titania's sister, I'm guessing you know how his attack work to extent." The paladin of darkness asked her teammate, and Platina nodded.

"Mostly of them, but this one is an easy one! Aim for the corners of the barrier, and it collapses!"

"I got just the thing then for this! Black Star!" Emily called out as she conjured up some more spheres before firing them at the corners of the magic barrier, the light and dark magic colliding before the light broke apart, freeing the two Paladins from their prisons. "Is that all you Nile?!"

Across from her, Ryutaro chuckled as he raised his arms. "Distortion Warp!"

Emily watched Platina groan as a blue disk appeared alongside Ryutaro, before Nile appeared in it's place. "I forgot Ryu could do that. I feel that it's an unfair move." Platina complained as her sister's boyfriend chuckled.

"Anything goes in a battle Platina. Just like this move. Light Feathers of the Falcon!" Nile called outs before firing shards of golden light magic at the two Paladins, each piece in the shape of a feather. Both Paladins were forced to scatter as the magic feathers flew in all directions, some catching their skin while most of them hit the ground.

"These two need to be separated from each other if we want to take them down, especially if we want to keep Ryutaro from using that spell." Emily pointed out, and Platina nodded in agreement, "He can't use it too much, or else he'll be using a lot of magic. Can I trust you to keep him on his toes?"

"Definitely! It'll be good payback for all the losses in our training battles over the years!" Platina stated as she readied a fairy elemented spell, "What's the plan?"

* * *

"Crystal Aura Cross!"

"Aerial Mist Loops!"

Shiro felt his heart race as the air magic that he used to control his yo-yo's wrapped around Ranmaru's blade, before producing a mist that blinded his opponent, forcing the other to jump back several feet. Despite the looming threat in the air weighing his thoughts down slightly, those thoughts were doing nothing to slow him down. The fact that he was able to go toe to toe with an opponent and have an adrenaline rush, all while having fun using his special weapons, made him happy he was getting the chance to fight in the tournament.

"You seem just about ready to go into overdrive with that happy look Shiro!" Ranmaru pointed out as he charged at Shiro, and the Stratos male used another yo-yo to pull the sword downward while using his foot like a pulley to keep it down, "I gotta admit, I've never faced an opponent like you before."

"Flattery ain't gonna get you the win Ranmaru. But I will say this, you're the first opponent I've had who's really got me fired up like this in a long time. Sky Thread!" Shiro admitted before calling out his attack as yanked the yo-yo forward, pulling Ranmaru and his swords along the ground, "Living in Obscure gives little options to perform, so I always used my chakrams as a decoy to throw my opponents off guard when I was sent into the field. But when I face an opponent like you, well, as they say in my birth kingdom, my adrenaline goes sky high and into overdrive!"

"Ah good, so it's not just me then. Outside of my brother and Titania, you're the first to really get me to go serious! But don't think..." Ranmaru paused as he yanked his swords out of the air strings, the blades glowing blue with psychic energy as he closed his eyes, "I'll let you pull me around like a puppet in this battle. It's time I show you why I'm called the Enhancer! Astral Aura Strike!

To Shiro it felt like Ranmaru's speed and accuracy had increased, and he found himself narrowly dodging the aura that radiated from his opponents blades as the other struck, earning a cut on his face. _So fast! Amethysia warned me that psychic users could do enhance their physical abilities, but Ranmaru basically put himself into a state of overdrive. It's not just his speed and accuracy, his strength has increased too. It's safe to say I'm gonna need to finish this soon, but how?_ The Stratos male questioned himself.

 _Need some help kiddo?_ Shiro raised an eyebrow as Amethysia landed alongside him, but the words had never left her mouth. _I'm communicating to you through telepathy. Did you get a taste of Ranmaru's enhanced attacks yet?_ The darkness user asked mentally.

"Yeah, and it's safe to say from the way you look, we're gonna have to finish this up quick. Any ideas?"

 _I got a few on reserve kiddo. Let him and Titania get close enough to us so that you can ensnare them. We'll plan from there then._

"Judging by the lack of conversation between you two, I'm guessing one of you is a trance user. Well that's annoying." Ranmaru pointed out as he raced forward, increasing his speed more as he rushed to get close, "What are you two planning privately? Let's find out shall we Titania?"

"I say we finish these two and help your brother and Nile." Titania added as she rushed forward as well.

"Who's to say you two aren't into a trap though?" Shiro asked as the both Paladin's eyes widened, "Checkmate Ranmaru! Sky Thread!"

* * *

"Fairy Ring Barrier!"

"Distortion Warp!"

Emily noticed how quick both Platina and Ryutaro were growing tired, and she knew that they would have to hurry up and finish their battles quick. While she was relieved to see that once the other had gone through several warping defense spells and no longer relied on it, her own attacks and magic were starting to reach their limits as well.

"Looks like you're think the same thing I am," Nile called out in front of her as Emily dodged a few more of his light magic feathers, "Is this all you got though?"

Before the paladin of darkness could answer, Amethysia's voice rang through her mind, and she realized that the other was speaking to her mentally. _Emily! Can you hear me? Ranmaru and Titania's gonna be sent flying your way via Shiro's abilities in 3... 2... 1..._

"Gah!"

Emily couldn't help but crack a smile of amusement as Ranmaru and Titania were sent flying into Nile, sending all 3 of them to the ground. "Good thing you gave me warning." Emily pointed out as Amethysia and Shiro landed alongside her and Platina, "You guys look as exhausted as us."

 _"Trust me we are._ Amethysia admitted as he group grew close together. _I have an idea, but I need your guys help. I have enough stamina to transfer both mine Shiro's remaining magic to you and Platina. Can you guys finish them off?_

"Yep!" Platina giggled, and Emily nodded as auras of pink and midnight blue surrounded them, prompting Ryutaro to go on guard.

"Magic Transferral. And since you two use magic a lot more compared to Shiro and Noir..." Ryutaro paused as he watched a dark blue magic engulf him and his team, and he braced himself for what was to come as he noticed a condensed pink sphere appeared alongside his team. "Yep, I know where this one's going."

"Midnight!"

"Enchanted Moonburst!"

Shiro watched alongside his teammates as Emily and Platina sent an explosion of pink and blue at their opponents, the resulting explosions blinding him temporarily. And as he watched the magic fade and their opponents collapse, one single thought came to mind.

 _Note to self. Keep my magic in reserve for something like this. And not to make them mad. I would not want to be on the receiving end of those attacks._

"And Team Emily is moving on to the second round!"

 **3 down, 1 to go. And trust me, all things will be explained at the right time.**

 **So, onto why Shiro's team won this round. I have nothing against both teams, and originally I had wanted Titania's team to win, seeing as she had more experience in fighting than her sister. But I wanted to stick with my plan of having OCs sent in getting showcased in battles first (This is gonna be hard considering my decision between the last 2. I'm really torn), and since Emily is part of Shiro's team, this would be a good opportunity to use this battle to show off her skills alongside Shiro, Platina, and Amethysia/Noir. I'm really glad how this battle turned out though, cause I really got to write Emily a lot more. (Silver Swirls, if I ever write your OCs wrong, just let me know. I always feel worried I might upset a person by writing an OC wrong.)**

 **Also, not gonna lie, there's a second reason why they're in round 2. But I can't say anything till chapter 14.**

 **So for my questions of the day, what kingdoms do you guys want me to discuss in the future. I'm asking cause I'm working on part of the 3rd arc of this story (Which will be probably around chapter 21 or so, since we got these battles to deal with.), and Serene is gonna play a good part in the arc, especially with what is in the Kingdom of Light. So if there's any kingdoms you want me to discuss in future chapters, let me know.**

 **And the second question, well it's actually related to this chapter. For those of you who have read both this story and TSAT, do you like how Shiro's character is written here compared to the other story? In TSAT, he was more of a villian compared to here.**

 **That's it for this chapter. Next chapter we see the last battle for round 1, and we see a few... confrontations between both sides.**

 **Until next chapter, this is Warrior signing out. Catch ya guys on the other side of the nexus!**

 **P.S. Go check out the poll on my profile. I wanna change the first word in my penname (Keeping the Nexus Warrior part) cause I feel like I need a change in part of the name. It's been 2 years since I changed it too, so... yeah. that's why.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Ugh, finally! The fourth of 8 battles is done! That means I'm halfway done with this arc for the most part. Since it's gonna be a six arc story, I really wanna give it my all.** **This why I took that break between 9 and 10, so that I could work on the battle chapters. And it worked, for the most part. Chapter 10 was done prior to the break, but I needed this time to focus on the remaining 3 of round one, specifically so I can analyze the situation. I like to calculate how each person fights and how each technique will work together before I write, cause that way I can get ahead in the game of this series, especially for what's to come. But as far as calculated battles go, these 8 battles are so close together in terms of chapters that I needed to figure out how to go about this story's path.**

 **Dynamis: You actually research stuff for this story? I have to admit, I'm impressed. And even more so that you haven't tortured me in this story yet. *looks scared* that's the keyword: yet.**

 **I haven't actually thought of torturing you for this story much. Might put you through some pain in the battles, but for right now, I'm being merciful on you.**

 **Dynamis: Well then, I'm grateful. Not gonna push the boundaries of that luck though.**

 **Nah, save that luck for what's to come in the future.**

 **Dynamis: I know. It's another reason why this story is only 6 arcs long, right?**

 **Yep. Also speaking of battles, you're up in this one.**

 **Dynamis: Of course I am. *sighs* I'm gonna be sore by the end of the chapter author's note.**

 **That said Dynamis, let's get on with this story already. I don't own MFB. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 13: Full Force Strikes: Round One Conclusion

"Oh my god that was amazing! I never thought we'd get to see the Skywalker of Stratos make his return to the stage! I'm so happy we watched that battle!"

Atlantia chuckled as she noticed Wales flinch from his teammate's excitement, Yukina's eyes sparkling happily. The entire time the third battle had been going on, the paladin of wind had been absolutely quiet, the young girl's eyes trained on every action Shiro had done. It wasn't until they asked did they learn the reason behind that silence. And both of them had to agree, she had a reason to be quiet.

"I have to admit, your former guard put on quite the show. A shame though Nile lost. I was kinda hoping to face his team in the second round." The princess of Aquos admitted.

"Well there's always future fights Princess Atlantia. I'm sure you'll have the chance to fight him during a training battle, just as you'll have a chance to fight me, Yukina, Sophie, and Lucas in the near future." Wales pointed out.

"You do have a point there Wales. Speaking of your brother, Where did Lucas go? He was just with us a few minutes ago."

"Oh he went to get ice cream. With all the warm air generated by the fire attacks and some of the steam, I can't blame him for wanting to cool down. Ice mages or anyone from Cryos in general aren't major fans of humid and warm temperatures, and ice cream is a good way to cool down a person's system. My Aunt, the queen of Cryos herself enjoys it when she's in Pyra and occasionally while in Aquos." Yukina explained, and Atlantia nodded in understanding. Having been born and raised in the water elemented kingdom, she knew there were times when the humidity could be devastating on a person's health. "Well hopefully he'll be back soon. The four teams participating in round 2 need to meet in the arena after the battle to find out who they'll be fighting."

"I understand that. I hope we get the chance to fight eventually, Lady Yukina."

"Likewise, Lady Atlantia. Now if you'll excuse me," Yukina paused as she stood up to leave, turning to her guard"I have to meet up with someone. I'll be back in a little bit, so let me know if I miss anything, alright Wales?"

"Of course milady."

Wales watched as Yukina left, and for a second he wondered if the other would be alright, give her sense of direction. But he waved it off before smiling. Despite her bad navigation and sense of direction, the other had been a kind princess, taking her studies seriously but with a less strict attitude than her sister. She had been quick to take him in when he had joined Stratos years ago, and the two had fought side by side in training courses, to become stronger in their own ways.

Even if she had gotten lost of her own accord, Yukina knew how to fight. She would be alright.

* * *

"Thank goodness we're finally at the last fight of round one. This has been kinda stressful if you ask me."

Dynamis nodded as Ruka finished tying Rosalina's braid up, pulling it out of her face for the battle. The princess of Vivia had gone simple for her battle uniform, consisting of a steel chestplate over her red tunic, a green vest, and a pair of light green pants with red leather boots. The remainder of her hair had been tied up into a bun, allowing for her flower rune to show on her neck instead of being hidden by her usual braid.

"If we win this battle, there's gonna be an even bigger fight waiting for us. But I suppose that's where we have the advantage against them. We've seen what they could do, more before they could see what we do." Dynamis pointed out, earning a nod from Gingka in agreement.

"Dynamis is right milady. We've had more chances to see what our opponents could do in this round, and enough to plan ahead for future rounds." The Vivia native added.

"Gingka, please call me Rosalina. Milady is just too formal to me." Rosalina admitted.

"Right, I forgot about that."

"It's just something Rosalina's uncomfortable with Gingka. You're not the first person it's happened to." Dynamis explained as he patted Gingka's shoulder, before turning to Rosalina, "Titania's the same way I believe, am I right?"

"Partially. She's just not a big fan of wearing dresses. It's cause Queen Bianca was a seamstress outside of her duties as a queen, and a few of the dresses Titania wore as a child had a lot of frills to them." Ruka retorted, earning chuckles from her teammates.

"It's kinda a shame though. I was kinda looking forward to facing Titania if she made it to the second round. Both of us haven't had a good sparring match in a while." Rosalina added.

"Speaking of battles, we should prepare ourselves for our opponents. Anyone got a gameplan?"

"Don't worry, we've got one in the works. Dynamis, care to explain a bit?"

"Of course. Listen up..."

* * *

"We really showed how we fight last round, and to top it off, we bested my sister's team and made it to round 2! Awesome!"

Shiro watched Amethysia chuckle, the disguised crown princess of Obscure slightly amused by her younger teammate's optimism. Even while drained, it seemed the other had a lot of stamina left to celebrate their win in round one, and had the former Stratos guard not been drained of most of his magic, he probably would've joined the others. "You know what a victory like this calls for you three? Ice cream! There's a Cryos native who makes a huge profit off of tournaments like these, and I spotted her somewhere in the colleseum before!" Platina exclaimed, her pink eye sparkling at the idea.

"I like the way you think Platina, and I think that's a great idea. I haven't had a good scoop of ice cream in months. To be honest I should've gotten some last time I was in Cryos." Amethysia stated as she turned to her partners in crime, "You two up for some as well?"

Both Emily and Shiro gave opposite responses, with Emily nodding in agreement and Shiro shaking his head. "I'll meet up with you guys later. I wanted to ask Yukina something first."

"Are you and Yukina dating Shiro?" Platina asked, her head tilted in curiosity.

"N-No no, it's nothing like that Princess. Yukina is my cousin through her father, my uncle, the king of Stratos. I had left Stratos years back for something, and so it's been a long time since we've talked." Shiro explained, and Platina seemed to understand as she shook her head up and down.

"Alrighty then, I understand! You go bond with your cousin! We'll probably be in the stadium watching the last battle since one of them might be our opponent in the second round, if you wanna meet up with us afterwards."

Shiro nodded as the trio walked off, Noir mouthing a "be careful" as they disappeared from his sight. "Now then, are you gonna stand in the shadows Shunjou, or are you gonna actually talk to me. Noir told me about you." The Stratos native called out as he turned around, revealing the former performing fighter in front of him.

"What was your game with that fight? You didn't exactly use your full skills in that fight." Shunjou pointed out, Shiro shrugging his shoulders as he crossed his arms, "A performer should give it his all when it comes to performing in public like what you just did."

"Oh, so you're just being hypocritical of my skills then. I thought you would've been a bit more jealous of the fact that I'm still going after all these years." Shiro paused a whip whirled around him and yanked him forward, Shunjou's eyes lit with a glare, "Okay, maybe I should of rephrased that."

"Don't get me wrong here Skywalker, but I have no respect for performers who don't give their all in their performances." Shunjou retorted, his voice cold as ice, "And I have even less respect for a nosy, annoying person like yourself."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Alright, what's going on here!?"

Shiro and Shunjou looked over to see Yukina approaching them, and the males could see her familiar at her side. "Trying to start a fight between important people of the kingdoms is a law reinforced by punishment. So unless you want to be arrested for potential conspiracy against the kingdoms of Trinity, stand down." The princess of Stratos declared, her fans at the ready, "And trust me, despie my short stature, I can put up a fight to take you in by force if I have to."

Shunjou glared at Yukina, before scoffing as he retracted his whip from Shiro's form and tucked it away. "It's not worth the fight that it's gonna bring. Count yourself lucky Shiro Mizukami," The former performer stated as he walked away, his ice cold magic retreating with him. There was a sigh of relief as Yukina breathed, and Shiro watched the other turn her attention towards him. "What was that about just now?"

"Just a bitter former performer and a coworker. It's nothing unusual. You out in the open however is a rarity. You're not exactly one to be seen in public due to your shyness, milady." Shiro pointed out, and he watched the familiar alongside his cousin chuckle as Yukina's cheeks puffed out.

"That was years ago Shiro! I have become more open and made more appearances in public. It's part of the duties of a future Stratos crown princess after all." The princess exclaimed with a hint of pride in her voice as Shiro chuckled again. "I'm glad to have found you. I wanted to meet up with you to see if you wanted to walk around Prism later tonight. I figured since it's been years, us cousins need to have a day to rest and reminisce from when we were younger."

"That sounds nice. I actually wanted to ask something similar, cause I actually have some info to share. Something that might help the Paladins in their quest." Shiro admitted, watching Yukina tilt her head in concern, "I know it's been a while, but it's something I discovered recently that you might want to hear. It has to do with the family."

"What is it?"

Shiro shook his head. "I can't say here, not with many ears around Milady. This is something that should be discussed in private, within the crowds of Prism at night."

Yukina nodded in understanding. When informants had messages to deliver to members of the royal family, it was a common thing to deliver information in more secretive ways. Shiro was one who learned those at a young age, having been her former guard. Had he stayed around, it would be his duty to make sure that she was delivered the information safely, and to make sure that the royal family's line would be protected during meetings such as the one he was proposing now.

"Very well. I appreciate it if Noir would stay back though. I would not want the information you are giving me to reach Caspian's ears." Yukina pointed out, and Shiro gave a nod.

"Trust me, these words will not even reach Caspian through her. I swear it."

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the last battle of round one is about to begin! We've seen some tough battles this past day, and this next battle is no different. To our left, it's the team of steel elemented Paladin Ninel Bychkov, Her Guard Dashan Wang, the other half of the Mikuri twins Koto, and well known Eterna heartthrob Chao Xin!"

Hiram's eyes seemed to dart towards the arena as the first name was called, his attention centered on the woman that had yet to come out. This had been the battle he had been waiting for, a battle that featured someone who he considered close to his heart. And now he would see the steel paladin of Tempora in action once more.

"You seem very happy that Lady Ninel is fighting, my dear Hiram," Vexa pointed out as she appeared on his shoulder, the lizard watching the first team with intrigue.

"Of course Vexa. I wouldn't dream of not watching her fight in a battle like this," Hiram stated as they observed his former fiance's teammates. The famous female blacksmith of Tempora was carrying a giant hammer, Koto tossing it over her shoulder as if it were nothing but a feather in weight. Next to her, Chao Xin, a warrior of Eterna's court was looking around lazily, his spear behind him swinging idly like a stick. Those two he knew for a fact weren't a threat to his plans.

As for Dashan... Hiram scowled as he saw the guard close by Ninel, his light green eyes burning with disgust. This wouldn't do, not one bit. He needed Ninel for his plans, plans that differed from what the rogues of Chaos had. In order to manipulate the other, he would have to observe Ninel's battles, and when the time came rid her of Dashan. After all, he couldn't exactly take what was his back if he was unprepared.

* * *

From where she stood in the arena, Ninel shuddered. There was a nagging feeling that someone or something was watching her as she and her team entered the arena, and even as she waited for her team's opponents to appear, it was hard to shake of that feeling. Especially if it felt like she had sensed that feeling of uneasy from her past.

"Are you feeling alright Ninel?"

Ninel turned to Dashan, who stood close next to her. "I-It's nothing Dashan. I just have the uneasy feeling of someone watching us. But it won't distract me from our opponents, especially with who we are facing," Ninel explained, and Dashan nodded in agreement.

"Chao Xin's mentioned that Rosalina's a tough fighter, despite her stature. We're gonna have to be careful of both her and her guard Gingka. I've faced him in the past and I know despite his antics, he's not one to give up when the situation seems down for him." Dashan pointed out, listening in as Ryo called out the second team, before watching them appear from the other side of the arena.

Dynamis was the first to enter alongside Rosalina, the young woman dressed in red and green. The crown prince of Prism was wearing a white, robe-like article of clothing that as tied with bandages at his waist, a pair of black pants with brown boots, and a pair of gold bands around his arms. At his side was a sword, the orichalcum metal gleaming alongside the jade and amethyst runes etched within the blade. Dashan knew for a fact that Dynamis was wielding a special sword, one passed down from ruler to ruler. The Lightning Bolt of Jupiter was not exactly a blade to be taken lightly.

Next to come out was Ruka and Gingka, the two guards carrying their weapons in their hands. Gingka was known for carrying a sword much like his own, one called the wings of pegasus. The glowed blue when they sensed trouble was nearing from the skies, while his blade sensed trouble from below. Either way, he knew this was gonna be a tough battle for his team, especially with Ruka backing the other up.

But he wasn't too worried. Despite being a randomly composed team, they were quick to figure out how to fight as a team. Koto was one for using earth shattering attacks with her hammer, something her strength as a blacksmith backed up, and it would make it easier to split Dynamis' team up. Chao Xin was a person who knew how to distract a person from their objectives with his light and psychic elemented abilities, not to mention the idea they had for their opponents. And Both him and Ninel made for a great team, having fought and trained both alongside and against each other in the past.

They knew their opponents weren't pushovers. But then again, neither were they.

* * *

"Remember, stay weary of Koto. Despite her appearance, she knows how to use that hammer to deal damage."

Rosalina nodded as she grabbed an arrow from her quiver, her hand steady as she waited on the Ryo to start the battle while she watched their opponents intently. It would be her job to keep the other team on their toes, using her archery skills to help them keep them away. She had a feeling Koto would be doing the same for her team as well, and that meant that a good part of this battle would be focused on making sure none of Koto's attacks landed.

"Hey." Rosalina paused as she looked next to her, Dynamis comforting her by placing his hand on her shoulder. "Don't be so tense. This may be a tournament, but it's also a good way to relieve tension between our teammates. We'll just do our best against them, win or lose." The paladin of electricity stated, giving a slight smile that Rosalina returned.

"I know Dynamis. It's just that I want to give this battle my all. It's the first time I've been in a tournament like this, and I want to make my first battle memorable." Rosalina admitted, and Dynamis nodded in understanding.

"If that's what you want to do, don't let me stop you. Just be careful."

"I will." Rosalina stated quietly as Ryo's voice rang out.

"Let the final battle of round one, begin!"

Ninel's team was the first to charge, not hesitating in their steps as they ran forward with Koto leading the attack. "Brace yourselves, cause I'm going all out in this fight! Time to break out my all famous Earthsplitter!" The blacksmith exclaimed as they watched her jump into the air, her hammer raised high over her head.

Rosalina jumped out of her way, watching her teammates do the same as Koto brought the hammer down to the ground. Cracks immediately begun to form in the ground, and stone debris scattered in the air as it reduced the vision of her teammates. Even with her vision reduced, she could spot the rest of Ninel's team had stayed back as Koto made the first attack, using the backlash as a distraction to get closer. _So they're going for the same strategy as us then..._

"Rose Jubilee!" Rosalina called out, raising her hand into the air. Rose petals began to appear, scattering around her and her teammates. It was more of a defensive illusion, on she often used confuse her opponents. However, it seemed Ninel's team was aware of the weakness of the illusion, as the others were already gathering magic in their hands.

"It's gonna take more than a simple attack like that to take us down. Our team aims to win and move on." Ninel pointed out, her hands glowing with a blackish-gold aura as she slammed them on the ground, "Black Metal Slam!"

Rosalina jumped as metal spikes appeared out of the ground, forcing her to retreat alongside Gingka, who had found himself backed against the wall by Koto. "Hey Ninel! Think you could help with this? Gingka's being a bit to agile for my tastes." Koto admitted, shattering some of the rocks in front of them. Ninel nodded as she complied, gathering more magic into her hands.

"Let's see if this will help you then. Metal Crusher!" The paladin of metal called out, bringing her hands together. Pillars of blackish-gold metal had begun to form, and both Gingka and Rosalina found themselves moving to dodge the pillars as they collapsed onto the ground.

"A move like that could really do some damage," Rosalina pointed out, before noticing her teammate in a dileama. Gingka for the most part had dodged the pillars as well, but had caught his scarf on the last two, the white fabric caught in between the two pieces of metal. A look of frustration had crossed his face as he tugged at the scarf, and Rosalina felt the urge to facepalm at the situation. _I did warn him of the possibility of that happening._

* * *

"Looks like Ninel and Koto have this covered on their end. Have to say though, that is a funny scenario Gingka's going through right now."

Dynamis facepalmed at the scene in front of them, both him and Dashan watching Gingka attempting to tug his scarf out of the metal debris. The two of them had paused in their battles, Ruka having gone after Chao Xin while the paladin of electricity had gone after the metal using guard of Tempora, to watch the scene. "Rosalina did warn him that something like that would happen, but he really likes wearing a scarf." Dynamis pointed out, before attacking Dashan again with his blade, the other repelling the sword with his own.

"That's his own fault then, not his teammates. A battle is about showing one's potential, not their appearance." Dashan added as he jumped back, before gathering magic into his sword, "Metal Burst!"

Dynamis stepped out of the way as a pulse of steel magic was fired at him, some of the sharp metal catching his arm. _And potential is something that Dashan has. He's one of the strongest mages alongside Ninel in terms of magic, and I've even heard that the two trained together from a young age._ The paladin of electricity thought as he jumped out of the way of another attack, resulting in him landing near Ruka in the process, _We're gonna need to turn the tide against these guys soon, but how? Ruka's fairy magic is weakened against steel magic._

"I think a switch up is in order here. We're a bit backed against the wall due to their attacks." Ruka pointed out, both of them jumping to avoid a light elemented attack from Chao Xin.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll help Rosalina take on Koto and Ninel, while you and Gingka keep these two from interfering with the fight." Dynamis explained, before turning to run towards the second fight. Chao Xin, who had heard the two speak, grinned.

"A switch up then. Well we can't have that on our hands." The psychic elemented mage stated as he charged towards Dynamis, only for Ruka to interfere, "You really don't give up easily do you?"

"That's just the kind of person I am. Blade of the Fay!"

* * *

"Rose Arrow Barrage!"

"Iron Barricade!"

Rosalina felt her lungs begin to burn as a barricade surrounded Ninel, her exhaustion starting to show as her arrows bounced off the metal like nothing. She had seen the paladin of steel use the defensive spell earlier, and she found out just how strong the spell was. Both her and Gingka had wasted several attacks before realizing that most of their attacks were useless against the spell. But where it was strong, there was a price. The spell could only hold for six minutes at a time, and after it was released, it would be another six minutes before Ninel could use it again. So the next attempt to attack would be in six minutes time.

The question was, could she survive that long. Her stamina was starting to wear down, and Gingka looked just as exhausted as she was. If this kept up, they would be sitting ducks before the barricade let up.

"Rosalina!"

The red haired paladin turned to see Dynamis land next to her, Gingka having gone to assist Ruka in their fights. "Looks like you're having a bit of trouble keeping up." Dynamis pointed out, extending his hand over a gash that Rosalina had gotten earlier in the battle, "Zeus' Light."

Rosalina nodded as she took a deep breath, the wound starting to close from Dynamis' healing magic. "Ninel's a lot stronger than she looks. She can use that spell of hers to bide some time and heal herself and Koto with her own healing spell, while the rest of us try to break that barricade around her. We're gonna run out of magic if we keep this up."

"What we need is a good solid strike, one to pierce the spell. Do you have enough for Divine Rose Arrow?" Dynamis asked, and Rosalina shook her head as she moved to heal the other's wounds in return, "Shoot. We're really in a bind."

"What about Grand Lightning? You mentioned you've been training to use the attack."

"Yes, but it's still not exactly perfected. I still get backlashed with damage if I'm not careful."

"I trust you can do it. Maybe we can use the defensive spell against her. Metal is a great conductor for electric elemented attacks."

Rosalina watched Dynamis think for a second, before nodding in agreement. "I can make it work. But I need you to back me up as well. We need to keep Koto back as well." Dynamis pointed out, before both of them charged at the barrier, where Koto stood waiting for them

"So you've finally decided to attack! I wasn't sure if you guys were knocked or thinking of surrendering," The blacksmith teased lightly, slamming the hammer on the ground.

"Not at all Koto! We're not a team that breaks down and thinks of giving up! We like to finish our battles in one single strike!" Rosalina called out as she prepared another arrow, dodging the stone debris in the process as she drew closer to the other fighter.

"A single arrow isn't gonna be enough to stop my team."

"Funny, who said that it was?"

Koto's eyes widened as Rosalina closed the gap between them, her arrow glowing green as it was fired. "Rose Burst!"

* * *

"Grand Lightning!"

Dynamis felt the lightning magic swirl around him as he charged towards the barricade, his sword gripped in his hands. Dashan and Chao Xin had sensed their attack, and had quickly finished up their battles with Gingka and Ruka, though Chao Xin had been knocked out in the process. This left Dashan to guard the barricade while Rosalina took out Koto, leaving just the four of them left in the battle.

"If you think we're gonna let you win, you're gonna have to do a lot more than that with your attack Dynamis!" Dashan pointed out as he raised a barrier around him and the other defense spell, just as it cracked open, "Sterling Dome!"

Dynamis noticed Rosalina jumped back as a silver barrier appeared out of thin air, this one covered in thin spikes that had extended around the barrier. _He's using Sterling Dome, then using a spell to fortify that barrier. And if it's a spike based spell, he must be using his sword to power it up! It's over then... For them!_ "Grand Lightning!" Dynamis called out, thrusting his own blade into the barrier.

There was a crackle of magic as the electricity was channeled from the sword into the barrier, and both Dynamis and Rosalina jumped back as the barrier exploded, sending metal and magic into the air around them. As the dust cleared, Ninel was still standing, while Dashan was knocked out a few feet away. "I have a feeling this is why father warned me to be careful against steel elemented magicians. Their stamina is incredible." Dynamis pointed out as Ninel took a few steps towards them, before promptly collapsing on the arena in front of them.

"And it's over! Team Dynamis is moving on to the second round!"

Dynamis ignored Ryo call out the results as he and Rosalina went to assist Ninel. "Are you alright? I think my attack did a bit more damage than I expected it to," The Paladin of Electricity pointed out, noticing the various cuts on Ninel's arms and legs.

"Part of it was from my attack I was charging when you did that. My attack I was preparing, Alloy Change Steel Heart and Soul, has a chance for backlash and I wasn't able to disengage it in time. I wasn't expecting an attack like that to break through Dashan's defensive spell." Ninel admitted, shaking both Dynamis and Rosalina's hands, "I'm glad we had the chance to fight though. That was a great battle."

"I agree with Ninel on that one Dynamis. This was a great battle." Rosalina stated as she shook Ninel's hand in return, "I hope we get to fight again sometime."

"Thank you, and good luck with the second round."

* * *

"With the conclusion of this battle brings the conclusion of Round 1, which means it's time to see who will be facing who in the second round! Who will be fighting who in round 2? Let's find out!"

All of the teams that had made it to round two watched as slips of paper were drawn, before Ryo grinned. "And we have our battle pairings! Team Lucas will be fighting Team Emily in the first battle of round 2, while Team Dynamis will be facing off against team Aurora! Hang on tight till tomorrow folks, cause these battles are gonna be extreme!"

Yukina watched as Shiro gave her a nod, and she nodded back to him before looking over at Lucas, who had paled slightly. "Are you gonna be alright Lucas?" The paladin of wind asked, and the male gave her a slight nod as Noir walked towards them with Shiro in tow.

"Well I never thought you would be our opponent for the second round. But at least now we get to see if your words from the meeting before we true or just all talk." Noir joked, and Yukina noticed something odd as the older woman talked. Called it a hunch, but there seemed to be a less playful and slightly remorseful tone in her voice.

"Easy Noir. You might be biting off more than you can chew saying that," Shiro pointed out as he walked alongside his teammate, "I hope we can have a fair fight, Princess Yukina."

"Likewise Shiro. I'm expecting a lot out of our fight tomorrow." Yukina admitted, before lowering her voice, so that no one could hear them, "And of our meeting tonight."

Shiro nodded slightly, standing up straight as he looked over at his teammates. Out of Yukina's sight Amethysia gave a nod of approval, sensing what was to come. _Can I trust you to keep her busy? To seal an alliance, one must be able to cover all angles of a situation. If you are going to reveal yourself to Yukina, I must take precautions for what's to come._

 _No problem, we need to catch up on stuff anyways. What are you planning?_

 _Just something to make our little alliance against Caspian stronger. Just give me some time._

 **Yep, I planned for that last scene to happen! *laughs evilly* This is part of why Team Shiro had to move on!**

 **Shiro: Well that and for what's to come in next chapter.**

 **Wait, Shiro!? Where's Dynamis?**

 **Shiro: He needed some rest, so he asked me to fill in. I think his exact words were that if he was woken up early, he would not hesitate to go full Hades' Curse mode on us.**

 ***Shudders* Alright, I'll let him be. He's scary if woken up like that.**

 **Alright, so reasons why Dynamis' team won. I was really, really torn between who would win this one. I'm naturally torn with who should win which battle, especially since I'm starting to get better at writing battles. But even if Ninel's team lost, I really wanted to show her abilities to the best that I could. Don't worry, Ninel will be seen fighting again this arc alongside the others, just not until later, with what I have planned for this arc.**

 **So for my questions of the day, What do you think Shiro will do once he's able to talk to Yukina, and what exactly do you think Noir/Amethysia is planning in the meantime? Answers for this one will be in next chapter, but I like to hear your guys opinions on the matter as well.**

 **And #2: What exactly do you think Hiram is planning. I can't exactly say myself, cause sometimes it's easier to just work with what you have at the moment, especially with the fact that I have to work on upcoming chapters in order to set the stage.**

 **Shiro: *looks at story plot* You have quite a bit planned out for this arc. I'm surprised it's condensed into this many chapters. I thought it's be longer.**

 **Well I don't want it to be too long for what's to come. Btw, people like how you're developing a person so far in this story.**

 **Shiro: I'm flattered. *looks at plot again* hey this is new.**

 **Oh I was inspired by a dream I had Friday afternoon when I was taking a nap. It was a random dream, but it fit so well for something like this.**

 **Anyways, that's about it for this chapter. Next chapter is filler, cause there's stuff that needs to be revealed in order to proceed with the plot. Remember to read and review, and if there's anything you have questions on, let me know in the reviews or send me a PM. My tablet lets me know when I get messages so I'll be able to respond to you guys as quick as I can.**

 **Until next chapter though, this is Warrior signing out. Catch ya guys on the other side of the nexus!**


	15. Chapter 14

**I am immensely relieved that the first round is over in this arc. That means about half the battles are done, and it means about halfway to go. Also, thank you guys for over 1000 views on this story so far! You guys are awesome!**

 **Dynamis: I'm surprise you actually got them done. Battles are your weak spot in writing, am I correct?**

 **Do I have to stick a pichu in your hair again?**

 **Dynamis: Alright, I'll shut up. You and those freaking pichus!**

 **What can I say, they're too adorable not to have as my mascot.**

 **Dynamis: That, and it's cause of the fact that your first drawing that you posted on Deviantart was of me with a Pichu in my hair!**

 **That too.**

 **Dynamis:...I give up.**

 **Anyways everyone, enjoy the chapter, even if it is a break from the battles! I don't own MFB, and all OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 14 Alliances in the Night

"I'm really surprised you wanted to talk to me Shiro. I would've thought your current king would have stopped you."

Shiro chuckled as he and Yukina walked down the streets of Prism, enjoying the night-life and the breaks that they had between battles. The two had decided to ignore the fact that their teams were to face each other the next day, settling for just a day of relaxing and relieving stress in the Kingdom of Electricity. "Well while I have loyalties to Obscure, my own loyalties lie within my heart, and within Stratos. I could never betray my home kingdom, especially your mother, my aunt. She taught me a lot over the years." Shiro admitted, ruffling the wind princess' hair.

"So she did forgive you for your self exile then? I remember mother telling me why you left." Yukina explained, earning a nod from her former guard.

"Yeah. She understood why I left. It's a complete relief though, knowing that some burdens have been lifted. Although I have to ask something."

"Go ahead."

"How's Cerise doing? I'm sure my younger sister's missed having me around."

Yukina smiled at Shiro's question. Cerise Mizukami was her younger cousin, just a year or two younger than her with white hair and ocean green eyes. The younger was a budding wind mage, and she had been tutoring her younger cousin in the art of crystal wind magic. "Believe me, I understand that feeling completely. But as to the answer of your question, she's doing fine. Cerise just turned 15 last month."

"Oh what a relief that is. Besides you, she's been on my mind seeing how she was always glued to our sides when we were kids."

A chuckle escaped the young woman's lips as Shiro pulled out a yo-yo and tossed it around, earning the cheers of a few children in the process, "I see you still have the yo-yo I gave you."

"No matter where I went, I brought it with me. I enjoyed seeing children smile when I performed tricks with it, so I took it up as a hobby, and I later created a few for combat purposes." Shiro explained as he retracted the yo-yo and waved goodbye to the small crowd of children before continuing to speak, "I did try to keep my reputation as Stratos' Skywalker, even after I left."

"Well it seems your skills have improved since then. You had me and most of the crowd captured under your skills of performance." Yukina pointed out as they walked to a small food cart and sat down to wait for a waiter to come over, "So what exactly did you want to talk to me about? You seemed a little hesitant to tell me with a lot of people around."

Shiro gave a sort of half frown before lowering his voice to a whisper. "I know who's trying to awaken Nocturne." Yukina's eyes widened as her cousin continued, "They're known as the rogues of Chaos, and they're mostly a group of elemental warriors and mages who have felt wronged in life. I wasn't sure whether to tell you, since my girlfriend, Chrona, is a part of the group, and the two of us have been close for years. But then something happened within the past 2 weeks or so that is a cause for concern."

"What happened? Did it have to do with the pulses of death magic?

"Actually it has to do with something that is a lot closer to home than either of us might expect." Yukina felt a bit of dread emerge as Shiro spoke up. "Nozomi's gone rogue. Both of us probably should've expected it sooner or later, but it's still something I thought I should tell you. She's with the same group that that one guy with the whip you saw earlier."

"She's not happy is she?" A shake of the head escaped Shiro, and Yukina sighed, "I understand how she feels on the situation. But I also know that a lot of it is her own fault. Well, mostly the crown princess situation was. The Paladin ceremony was something both of us didn't expect when I was chosen. She's jealous, and we all know what happens when she's mad."

"Nozomi's a loose cannon. She may have the aura of a leader, but she's too forceful on others." Shiro pointed out, earning a nod of agreement as a waiter came to take orders before leaving to retrieve their food. "Although I have to admit, I was surprise you were chosen as a Paladin little cousin. But after seeing you in combat, I can tell the charm made the right decision. Did you start training after I left?"

"With Strike, the storm dragon of Stratos. It was a lot of work, but I wanted to become stronger, so that I wouldn't become a burden on anyone or cause anyone pain. I may be still that little girl that still gets lost a lot, but I know to follow my heart to make a path for myself."

"Speak for yourself Princess," Frost stated in a sarcastic voice as he appeared, "I'm still helping guide you around castles cause you get lost within the buildings."

"F-Frost!" Shiro gave a slight smile as their food arrived, and he found himself growing content with seeing Yukina at peace. The young woman had matured quite a lot compared to how she used to be, and that made him happy that Yukina had grown stronger. Speaking of young women though...

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, if Noir approaches you, don't freak out. She's on our side." Shiro stated, catching the attention of the crown princess of Stratos in the process, "She looks like one of the loyalest members of Caspian's group, but there's a lot more to her story than what everyone thinks. Noir's just looking for the same thing as both us and Lucas."

"What's that?" Yukina asked, a little curious at the answer to her question.

"Have you ever heard of the name Amethysia Kagami Cosmina?"

"Yeah, the former crown princess of Obscure who went missing after her father was assassinated... Wait, are you saying-" Shiro put a finger to his lips, and Yukina nodded, "So she's looking for answers and proof of Caspian's evil deeds, and he doesn't even know?"

"That's right. Although I'm a little worried about her progress right now. She went to reveal herself to Lucas and Wales as well. We figured that it might be a good idea if we formed an alliance with you guys, seeing as we're both for the same thing. And as much as she seemed sadistic to be near at first, she's actually a lot easier to enter a conversation with compared to her alias. After all, we all have similar goals that are all connected with one thing."

"Caspian Mckandless."

"That's right. We all want to expose Caspian for who he is. Queen Glacia and Amethysia want to prove that he was responsible for the former king's death, and Wales and Lucas want to expose their father's true ways."

* * *

"Thank you for accompany me to your Paladin's room, Milady. I feel a bit more reassured with you being at my side, seeing how I under the guise of Caspian's right hand woman."

Amethysia watched Queen Glacia nod her head as they walked through the halls of Prism, a large container at her side. The true crown princess had approached the Queen of Cryos firsthand to reveal herself. It had taken the revolution of showing her crest to the queen, and after a few other questions that needed answering, Glacia believed that she was who she said she was.

"You are a very honest person Amethysia. Mizore and I's mother, Hanakaze, was a good friend of your father before his untimely death. It would be dishonorable to not help a close friend of the family." Glacia pointed out as they walked, taking note of the container in her companion's hand. "What exactly is in that container though?"

"A peace offering, if you could call it that. From my spying days I found out that Lucas liked ice cream, so I thought it would make a somewhat decent peace offering. Father would probably scold me with how weak it is though, if he was still alive," Amethysia admitted, watching Glacia give a chuckle.

"Oh it isn't that unordinary. Food was often a peace offering to people who were suffering from drought many centuries ago, and occasionally it is still used in some of the cities of our kingdoms. You just need to learn more about the past, to prepare for the future, dear Amethysia."

"Thank you for the wise words milady. I shall keep them in mind."

* * *

"Where is Yukina? We need to be discussing strategies for the next round of the tournament!" Luke was pacing the room. He was tossing a silver blade with a black leather grip up and down while walking.

"Can't you come up with a strategy?" Sophie asked, legs crossed. "You came up with one pretty well for our first round."

"Can you please stop with the knife flipping?!" Wales exclaimed, visible eyebrow twitching, "It's unnerving that you can do that without really thinking about it!"

Luke paused in his pacing, knife landing back in his palm. Without blinking, he purposely flipped the knife again, and continued pacing.

Eirlys laughed from her perch on the back of the chair. Sophie giggled and Wales facepalmed, muttering under his breath.

There was a knock on their door, but Luke kept pacing.

"Come in!" Sophie called, and the door opened, and in stepped Queen Glacia.

"You have a visitor. I ask you to hear you out before you judge her," Glacia said, and stepped to the side. "Sophie, would you come with me?"

Luke stopped dead in his tracks as Noir walked in. Sophie was on her feet, and Wales pulled himself into a defensive stance. Eirlys screeched and swooped forward, landing on Luke's shoulder and fluffing herself up.

"I'll leave you alone. Sophie?" Glacia called, and the blunette hesitated a moment, before following the queen out the door. The door shut behind her.

Luke twirled the knife in his hands, and it grew in length, until he was holding his weapon of choice, a black staff embedded with diamonds and a sharp sapphire on the top. He thrust it forward, a growl building in his throat.

"Why should we trust you?" Luke's eyes narrowed, the point of his staff at Noir's throat.

"I understand your reservations... But your father didn't reach his position of power so easily, did he Lucas McKandless?" Noir tilted her head, "No, he killed my father to get there."

"Your father- the former king?" Wales looked over Luke's shoulder, "But... you're not his daughter-"

Wales cut off as Noir's image fell away, and Amythesia took her place. She backed away slowly, gripping the end of Luke's staff and pushing it away.

"I have nothing against either of you. Or anyone else. My qualms lie with the current king of Obscure, who has taken my rightful place as ruler of Obscure. And I know neither of you want that position as well."

Luke and Wales exchanged glances, and Luke stepped back, lowering his staff. He twisted a gem on it, and it collapsed back into the knife it was earlier.

Wales relaxed as well.

"What's in it for us if we help you?" Luke asked.

"Freedom." She answered, "And... I've seen you both in action. Your smarts and bravery... I'd be willing to offer you high position ranks in Obscure's Court. If you will accept. If you don't, I promise you safe passage always through Obscure, and places of rest in the palace."

"What's in the container?" Eirlys asked, and the two McKandless' attention were drawn the icy box under Amethesia's arm.

The girl looked slightly embarrassed, and she held out the container of ice cream to Luke, "For you. It's a... A, uh, peace offering, with the hope that you'll listen to me more? I noticed from the days I was spying on you that you like ice cream, a lot."

Luke eyed the container, suspiciously, before abruptly snatching it and retreating behind Wales. He put the knife up his sleeve, and a spoon made of ice appeared in his hand and he dug into the ice cream. He sat down on the couch.

Eirlys hopped up on to the back of the couch, and shook her head at her mage's attitude, "Lucas, ice cream isn't the best thing for you..."

"Like I could care right now," Luke waved his spoon at her.

Wales turned back to Amethesia, and he stepped to the side, "Come in, your majesty. It seems we have a lot to discuss."

* * *

"I can see now that being a spy for Caspian has it's perks. I get to see the insides of the kingdoms, learn their secrets, and train to defeat them when the time comes."

Aria chuckled to herself as she and Nozomi walked down the hallways of Prism. As much as the woman next to her had a temper and a slightly bitter attitude, she was a very mature woman who had her own likes and hobbies. Having visited Stratos many times in the past alongside the Queen of Cryos, Aria considered herself the closest as a friend to the older princess of Stratos.

"I personally agree that you were cheated out of Stratos line my dear friend. You have an aura of a leader to you Nozomi." Aria pointed out, Nozomi giving a smug smile as they walked.

"No wonder why you are one of Aunt Glacia's best advisors. You have more reason than every featherbrained idiot in my family's kingdom combined." Nozomi retorted, Aria covering her mouth to prevent full out laughter from escaping her mouth, "So why are we being summoned to Caspian?"

"As a progressive update. Usually I send Bliss to pass along my progress to the king monthly, but since we are close by it doesn't really matter. Besides, it's been a while since I've been face to face with him." Nozomi watched Aria smirk as they stopped in front of a room, before clearing their throats, "Those who hide in the shadows of darkness and night..."

"Hide obscured by the illumination of day and light." Caspian finished behind the door as Nozomi stood up straighter, "You may enter, Aria, Nozomi."

Aria gave a nod as they entered, where Caspian sat with a glass of wine in his hand, before closing the door. "I trust your mission in Cryos has been well, Aria?" The king of Obscure asked, his icy eyes trained on the fencer.

"A tad colder this year. But being born in Cryos, it is something I am used to, your majesty. I thought to present my monthly update to you personally, since the distance between is not so far as usual." Aria explained, and Caspian gave a nod to continue, "I've heard bits and pieces from a conversation between Glacia and Mizore. It seems the two Queens, as well as Yuko and Hiro of both Vivia and Serene respectively, are going to be escorting the paladins and guards to Serene to do more research on how to prevent Nocturne's revival."

"As expected. To progress in one's plans, proper precautions must be taken to allow no mistakes." Caspian pointed out, both women nodding in agreement, "Are the others following the plan we have set now?"

"They are acting as expected to, your majesty. Though I must point out that Hiram has been keeping an eye on the Paladin of Metal." Nozomi added.

"Again, very understandable, given his past with Ninel. Just remind him not to act without accordance. Your orders remain the same as the others Nozomi. Lie low until I give the signal to act. We must remain in the shadows of secrecy if we want our plans for the final to be perfect."

"Of course, your majesty. If I may take my leave now."

"Go right ahead. Aria, you are dismissed as well."

Both women gave nods as they left the room, remembering to close the door behind them. Caspian's smirk turned malicious as he took another of his drink, before turning his attention to the chessboard next to him. "All of the pieces of my plan have assembled. And the best part of this? Not a single ruler of Trinity has a clue that one of their own is a founder of their enemies!"

* * *

"So despite the whole spying situation now, how is life in Obscure? I heard it has it's own beauty, like every kingdom."

Shiro smiled as he and Yukina finished their food. "It is a kingdom of the night, the beauty of it scene in the shadows that reflect of the light. It has good architecture though. You should see the black and purple windows of the palace. As for life though, it is known to be hit with its misfortunes at times. But it's not all bad." Shiro explained as they stood up and paid for the food, "I'm currently taking care of two children who's mother passed away. I actually asked Aunt Glacia if she could help with the situation on making sure they're taken care of."

"I'm sure that she will. Aunt Glacia is a very generous person, and I'm sure she'll figure something out."

"You and Glacia are the same. You'll make a very good ruler of Trinity someday Yukina," Shiro pointed out as Yukina blushed in embarrassment. "Have you gotten your Crown Jewel yet? I mean you did turn 16 not to long ago, am I correct?"

That's right." Yukina paused as she tugged the pendant around her neck into view, and Shiro gazed at the tanzan aura quartz embedded in a rainbow-like metal that was shaped into a feather, "As you recall, all of the crowned heirs of Trinity go on a search for their crown jewel when they turn 16, as a part of coming of age for us. Mine was hidden in Tempora."

"Figured. All heirs of Stratos have their crown jewels forged in Tempora."

Yukina chuckled silently, before noticing someone ahead of them waving at their direction. She was maybe a year or two older than Shiro, and had spring green hair, fair skin, and emerald green eyes. Her attire consisted of a bright green dress that reached her ankles, a dark green robe over it, and a pair of green colored heels. On her wrist she could see a flower rune in the shape of a green lily flower. _A mage of Vivia? Has to be, she's got a flower rune on her._ "Hey Shiro, do you know that person?"

Shiro looked in the direction that Yukina was gesturing to, and immediately he gave a smile. "Chrona, over here!"

Chrona gave a bright smile as she walked over to the duo, her heels clicking as she walked. "I though I recognized you there Shiro. I'm really glad with how your team won today." The woman stated as she reached them, before giving Shiro a hug, "You really do live up to your reputation as the skywalker of Stratos."

Yukina noticed her cousin give a small smile, his cheeks flushed in embarrassment, before placing a hand behind his head. "It really wasn't much Chrona. I wasn't aware you were there watching though."

"Of course I was. I never pass up the chance to see my boyfriend in action."

A giggle escaped Yukina as Shiro's blush deepened, and the white haired male turned to address her. "Yukina, this my girlfriend Chrona, one of the advisors of Obscure. Chrona, this Crown Princess Yukina Fubuki, my younger cousin and the heir to the throne of Stratos." The male explained as he stepped back, allowing the two to shake hands.

"So you're Shiro's younger cousin. You are a bit young for your age, but after seeing you in action today, I can see why you were chosen as crown princess." The older woman stated as she gave a bow, to which Yukina mimicked as well.

"I am glad you think so. The royal family is not a family to take lightly."

"So I can see after watching this battle."

Chrona faked a smile as she conversed with the princess of Stratos. _But that does not mean you mean that you are a match for me._

 **I'm gonna say this right here and now, Thank you to Queen for the work on the scene between Lucas, Amethysia, and Wales, because she did a great job on this. Queen also helps beta-read these chapters, so check out some of her stories as well if you get the chance.**

 **We do get a bit of history from Shiro and Yukina this chapter, with a bit of Tempora's duties (More of this will be explained in chapter 17). Tempora's duties as a whole are varied, but one of the biggest duties for the blacksmiths is the forging of the crown jewels for every kingdoms. Some of the crown jewels of each kingdom are produced in Tempora specifically, most of these being aura quartz crystals. Why this is, is due to how aura quartz crystals are made in real life, as well as several other stones (A good example of this is Mystic Topaz). I'll actually be explaining more on this as well in chapter 17.**

 **Not all of the crown jewels are hidden in Tempora for the coming of age journeys, but almost all of them are produced in the metal kingdom.**

 **Dynamis: I was expecting this chapter to be a bit longer.**

 **It's not a battle chapter Dynamis. I've already come to terms that the battle chapters are gonna be long as heck compared to the filler chapters.**

 **Dynamis: Fair enough. I'm still sore from last chapter's battle though.**

 **I didn't put you through much last chapter Dynamis.**

 **Anyways, for my questions of the day, which teams do you think will make it to the finals in chapter 18? In case you need a reminder on the battle pairings, it's Team Emily vs Team Lucas, and Team Aurora vs Team Dynamis. I'm personally keeping my opinions quiet for this, cause I might reveal something if I do say something.**

 **And for question number 2, what do you think of the character art for the stories so far and who is your favorite so far? This relates to my Deviantart (EternalNexusWarrior on there), where I've been posting drawings of my OCs on there. I've also posted a sheet with a dozen of the pins, badges, crown jewels, and charms of Trinity on there (Including Amethysia and Yukina's crown jewels.), and I'll be taking requests for some of them in the future as well.**

 **Finally for the 3rd question, what do you think Caspian has planned for the day of the final? Let's just say I'm gonna be evil as heck with that part. No character deaths though.**

 **That's all for this chapter though. Until next chapter, this is Warrior signing out. See ya guys on the other side of the nexus!**

 **Go check on the poll I have for my penname if you get time. we do have a few votes so far, so after chapter 20/21, it'll post another poll for the final choices if we have a tie.**


	16. Chapter 15

**I know, I'm late by a week. I've been busy with a lot of things lately, especially with some of the plans to come next month, and the weather here has been nasty. But I have been doing my best to stick to the updating schedule. I had it done on saturday, but I realized something coming up for my schedule. On the weekend of the 12th of May, I will be extremely busy that week prepping for a flea market (my first booth at one), so I waited to upload until tuesday so I can fix that schedule. There for the next chapter (Chapter 16), will be coming out on the 8th of May. I'm really *pauses to** **sneeze* Sorry about that, but I wanted to make sure that this schedule of updating works. If I can get that chapter 16 chapter done before the flea market, then the *sneezes again* uploading schedule will be back to normal and it'll be *sneezes* smooth sailing from there.**

 **Dynamis: You okay there Warrior? You've been sneezing a lot while writing this chapter.**

 **I'm fine. Spring allergies have been starting up again. At least it's past the winter to spring weather transitions. That was not a fun March. That and the stupid weather we've been hit with (It's worse by my grandparents! They got hit with over record breaking amounts of snow in 3 days).**

 **Dynamis: Well at least my battle will be 2 weeks after this one. I'm still sore from the battle.**

 **Well then, please don't get mad then when you look at the script then later.**

 **Dynamis: Why, how bad is it? *looks at script* Ugh... Safe to say I'm going shopping for burn ointment before next chapter. Curse the fact that I forgot about Arturia and Felipe being fire element users.**

 **Yep. Might wanna buy a case of it.**

 **Dynamis: I'll keep that in mind. -_-"**

 **So anyways as always, special thanks to Queen for Beta reading this chapter, cause I really appreciate the help on this. We've got maybe 6 or so chapters left in this arc, then we can move onto the 3rd arc. I'm somewhat happy we're almost there because more details and backgrounds on the kingdoms will be talked about.**

 **Let's get onto the chapter at hand though. I don't own MFB, and all OCs belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 15 Round 2: A Test of Resolve

"Hey, is anyone else besides me a bit worried about this battle, or at least sense a bit of bloodshed to come from it? I'm just asking cause of the tensions between Noir and Lucas."

Dynamis gave a nod as he and Rosalina sat down to wait for the battle to come. Ever since the battle pairings were announced yesterday, the red haired crown princess of Vivia had been concerned with what was to come from the outcome of it. And after seeing both Yukina and Lucas grow uneasy from her presence that day, he couldn't help but agree with the other's statement.

"Fighters of Obscure blood have reason to be feared. Out of all of the kingdoms of Trinity, Obscure has one of the largest armies prepared for battle. They are all to fight, beckoned at the call of Caspian, and he's not a king to be underestimated. Add the fact that Noir is his right hand, not to mention both Lucas and Wales are his sons, and I worry what will come out of the aftermath." Dynamis admitted, Rosalina gripping his hand gently.

"I'm worried as well. Isn't there a way you could use visions, even for a bit to see how bad the outcome of this battle is?" Rosalina asked.

"Trust me, I've tried. But ever since before this tournament began, I've been having a lot of trouble accessing my visions ability. I've even used what little I have of my Tarot blood from Aunt Unmei for enhancing it, and it's been useless." Dynamis paused in his explanation, looking a bit frustrated, "I'm concerned that maybe my psychic sense is starting to fade away due to using most of my electrical magic."

Rosalina noticed the saddened look on her friend's face, before an idea came to her. The red haired princess turned to her bag that was tied to her side, and grabbed a seed of sorts from inside. Unlike most of the other seeds she was used to seeing in her kingdom, this seed was a bright gold color, and marked with a rune of something she didn't understand. But it was just the right seed that she needed for this situation.

"Fruits of the Arcane," Rosalina whispered, bringing her hands over the seed and closing her eyes in concentration. Dynamis noticed his companion grow quiet, before noticing the seed in her hands morph into a golden fruit that he recognized. He knew that Rosalina's spell was a unique one, one that only she had power over. Provided she had the right seeds, she could produce a fruit from the seed that was infused with healing magic. This fruit she created this time however...

"I just remembered that the fruit of Yggsdrasil has the power to boost certain aspects of a person's magic, or to those with Tarot or Serene blood, their Psychic and Spectral sense. Maybe this could help you with yours Dynamis." Rosalina explained, and for a second Dynamis noticed the other's cheeks were dusted with a light pink blush. A small smile escaped the male as he accepted the fruit, understanding that the other was trying her hardest to cheer him up.

"Thank you Rosalina. I really appreciate you trying to help with this." The crown prince of Prism admitted, before giving Rosalina a hug. He knew that Rosalina knew he had a crush on her, and it was vice versa for her. However, the whole situation of not being sure how to express their feelings to each other often made things a bit awkward. Still, he would have to remind himself to find a way to get over it a bit more often. Between the two of them, Rosalina tended to figure out situations to get over the awkward tension quicker, something Whimsy and Trixx still teased him on.

There was a muffled squeak, and the two pulled away as Rosalina's familiar popped out of the bag. "Oops, sorry about that Amethystos." Dynamis stated as the purple and lavender colored ferret climbed onto her master's lap, both of them noticing the uneasy on the familiar's expressions.

"You usually don't appear often outside of when we're in Vivia. Is something wrong?" Rosalina asked, "You've been quiet since before the meeting a week or two ago."

"I was in the astral realm. The death magic we've been feeling has been lingering since the meeting, and somehow it's been following us since then. It's not just me who sense it though. A lot of familiars have been hiding in the astral realm as well." Amethystos whimpered, nuzzling the other's sleeve of her robe.

Both Rosalina and Dynamis grew concerned. Just how bad was this situation if it was scaring many familiars?

* * *

"Are you sure you wanna go through with this Noir? It sounds like a dangerous gambit."

"Perhaps. But this is a test for both us and Lucas' group. We need his trust and cooperation if we want a bigger group to expose Caspian."

Shiro nodded as he watched Amethysia tug on the magic suppressing band, already having abandoned her disguise in favor of exposing her true physical form. The other had returned without a scratch while he was meeting with Yukina, and it left the male wondering just what exactly happened between her and Lucas' conversation. While the other had, from what she told him, listened to her, he still didn't exactly trust her and possibly himself. Not that he could blame Lucas, trust wasn't something easy to built.

And for a second, he had to think that's how Noir had to be when trying to infiltrate Caspian's ranks. Which brought up a good question.

"Aren't you worried that Caspian's gonna put two and two together, with you revealing your true form like that?" Shiro asked, and Amethysia gave a chuckle as she turned to him, her scythe in hand.

"As far as Caspian knows, this is just a form brought on by awakening of my magic. I cover my tracks well kiddo when it comes to spying." The dark haired woman stated, polishing the blade with a soft fabric cloth, "It's something I was taught by the thieves of Eclipse, Obscure's counterpart in Aethera, along with a few other basic skills."

"Can you please stop calling me kiddo? I'm 19 years old."

"Aw, but it's fun ticking people off. Besides, gotta keep a mask somehow." Shiro glared slightly, before Amethysia chuckled, "Alright. Do you prefer I use your first or last name?"

"Shiro is fine."

That's fine with me. Man, I wish Cordial was here. You'd get along with her just as well as you do with me."

"Cordial? Who's that?"

"Oh right, I never told you much about my family, outside about my mother and father. I should really remember that, right Kamui?" Amethysia giggled as her familiar appeared, the cat looking just as amused as her master. "Princess Cordial is my dear younger sister by five years. She's a lot more playful than I am in terms of fighting. You should see her weapons. Crystal marbles that she infuses with her magic and fires em with a slingshot."

"I see. I thought you were talking about your familiar. You never told me his name till now."

* * *

"Ah, the rivalry of youth. I must say that this has to be one of the best years, wouldn't you agree my friends?"

Glacia chuckled as she, Zane and Carlino watched from the highest rows of the arena. It was a special row hidden above the crowds, where the other rulers could watch without interuptions. "I am glad you are enjoying yourself my dear friend. It has been a while since we've had such an eventful tournament such as this one." Zane pointed out, Glacia nodded in agreement.

"Well with so many strong mages and warriors, I can see why everyone is excited. My dear niece is certainly trying her best to show that she's no pushover. I'm proud of how well she's grown, both as a princess and a fighter." Glacia admitted, beaming with a bit of pride as she sat up in her seat, "And your son has certainly been trying his hardest in this as well Zane."

"I'm somewhat curious to see if it's either cause he wants to go for the top of this tournament for a second win, or if he just wants to have fun with this. I could see an even brighter smile on his face yesterday when he said he was happy that he and Rosalina were fighting together than any year in the past."

Carlino chuckled as he patted his friend's shoulder. "Those two have become rather close over the years. I can tell by the way they're talking right now." The King of Eterna stated as he gestured to the seats where both Dynamis and Rosalina were talking. They seemed to be deep in conversation, but they were holding hands, a gesture not uncommon between the two.

"Ah, bonds between kingdoms. That's something that needs to be scene more often."

Glacia looked to her left as Caspian joined the trio, his best soldier at his side. Chaos seemed rather bored at the moment though, as he just kept his attention to the battlefield. "Come to join us in watching the battles today Caspian?" Zane asked, and Caspian gave a nod as he smirked.

"Of course. It would be rude not to stop by and support my sons, even if we don't always see eye to eye. I also thought Chaos could experience what a good battle is by seeing it from a different point of view." Caspian stated as his second hand nodded, the king of Obscure's smile appearing warm to most of the others in the room. Yet somehow Glacia could sense a bit of malice in his tone, his familiar appearing on his shoulder and staring at her with slitted pupils.

She could sense that the other was hiding something, but even though she had a strong sense of justice, it was rude to accuse another ruler of mutiny without the proper proof. No, she would have to wait until the time was right, and she would wait until she had the evidence to expose the truth. That's what Lucas, Wales, Shiro, and Yukina were working so hard to do, and despite their differences, they all had a reason the fight for what they thought was right.

But until then, she would play on with this facade that she could sense. After all, she had to prevent herself from looking suspicious in Caspian's eyes.

"So how do you think this battle will play out, Caspian. Both teams have ties to Obscure, and both your sons are on my niece's team." Glacia pointed out, "While you right hand is on the other team."

Caspian raised an eyebrow for a second, trying to figure out the other's game before giving a smirk. "I will be satisfied if either team wins. Noir proves her strength if her team wins, and Lucas will make me proud to have chosen him as my successor. He is a fighter, much like I've noticed your niece is milady. Could it be the queen of Stratos and I have a lot more in common." The king of Obscure stated, and Glacia narrowed her eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" Glacia asked, giving a slight glare. _Just what's his game?_

 _"_ Well both our kingdoms choose our youngest children as our heirs. It just makes me wonder if the king of Stratos has the same idea as I."

Glacia sputter in anger as she stood up, Vespers coiling around his master's wrist. It was getting harder to keep up the calm interior, cause if that comment was supposed to unnerve her, well then it did its job. "Yukina was chosen as Crown Princess for a reason different to your own for Lucas, Caspian. Not all of the Kingdoms choose their youngest children as their heirs."

Caspian looked at Glacia, who returned the glare as the other rulers in the area watched the scene with unease. Finally, after a moment of staring each other down, Caspian smirked. "Perhaps you are right in saying our reasons are different. But since you don't want to explain your reason, I'll keep my reason a secret as well." The king of Obscure stated as he returned his attention to the arena, waiting for the battle to begin.

Vespers slithered up to his shoulder, before giving a hiss. "It ssseeemss Queen Glacia isss already getting suspicious of you Massster." The familiar whispered, and Caspian just gave a smirk as he lowered his voice.

"Let her be suspicious. In the end, she cannot prove a thing without the proper evidence Vespers. After all, I've covered all my tracks well, and all she'll end up in at the end is a false lead."

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to round 2 of the tournament! The first round was only a taste of what's to come in this tournament, and this first battle is gonna be one to remember! For our first team, the arctic winds are howling from Stratos and Cryos! Give it up for Lucas, Wales, Sophie, and Yukina!"

Yukina inhaled deeply as her team walked into the arena, Lucas leading the group with a look of determination in his eyes. She had known that Noir, or rather Amethysia, had spoken to the male while she had been out with Shiro that night. But while she had no idea on what went through with that conversation until later when she returned, it seemed Lucas had been given some peace of mind from what her guard had told her. Still that didn't mean Lucas fully trusted the crown princess of Obscure just yet, and she could understand his reasons. Trust was a very fickle thing.

"So we're gonna be going forward with this strategy then?" Yukina asked, and the paladin of ice gave a nod.

"We're not at a disadvantage as we were last round, but that doesn't mean we can't let our guard down." Lucas pointed out as he gripped his staff, the large sapphire glowing with magic as he continued, "Yukina, I want you to work with Sophie in this battle, and focus on a mixture of both defense and offense."

"Got it. Anything else?"

"Yeah. Try to stick with Humid Upburst if you want to use Cloudcast Lightning. Sophie can help with the icy winds on your end."

Yukina gave a nod, and she heard Lucas inhaled as they heard the other teams names being called. The truth of the matter was she was nervous about this battle as he was. With tensions as is, one little spark could set off a chain of events that could cause harm to those around them. She just hoped that Noir was being honest about her words to both her group and Shiro.

Speaking of Noir, the young woman was leading her team out, but there was a difference in her appearance compared to before. Her hair was streaked with patches of purple, and she had changed into a purple tank top with a pitch black skirt and matching boots. Her familiar was out as well, the cat's tail wrapping itself around the other's scythe handle.

As her team stopped in front of them, Noir gave her a smile, one that seemed more genuine compared to her smirks and teasing facades. "I am hoping for a challenge in this, even with the way our battle is going to go Lucas." The dark haired woman stated as her familiar disappeared.

"Believe me, you don't have to hope, I'm gonna give you a challenge. And we will win this fight." Lucas pointed out.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the first fight of round 2, begin!"

Yukina noticed that Noir was quick to take the first steps of combat, being back up by Shiro as they chased after Lucas and Wales. "in combat, it's whoever catches the opponent off guard first has the advantage Lucas!" The dark haired woman stated as she struck the ground with her scythe, "Scattering Shadows!"

The ground began to shake beneath her team, and almost by instinct Yukina felt herself jumping into the air as blades of darkness grew out of the ground. "Yukina, you and Sophie take on Platina and Emily! Me and Wales have this one covered!" Lucas called out, his hands glowing blue with magic, "Winter's Wrath!"

The air around Noir grew colder as she moved about to keep herself warm. "Trying to make this battle one sided huh? Hate to tell ya kiddo, but I am used to moving around in icy weather much like this. It's gonna take a lot more than a little bit of snow and frost to keep me down." The guard of shadows pointed out as her hands filled up with magic.

"Trust me, I'm just getting started! Icicle Barrage!"

* * *

"Humid Upburst!"

"Ring of Flames!"

Yukina felt the air around her grow warm as she blasted another burst of wind at Emily, the slightly older teen summoning a barrier of dark magic to block her attacks. Sophie and her decided to split up their team, with Yukina facing one paladin and the guard of ice facing another. And while she had the advantage of a lot of magic, the paladin of darkness proved to be a much stronger opponent than expected.

"I hope this isn't the best you can do, milady. It's been a while since I've been able to go full out with my abilities like this." Emily pointed out, forming several spheres of magic around her as she charged to attack. "Black Star!"

"I'm not one who goes down easily, despite my appearance Emily! Angelic Winds!" Yukina exclaimed as she formed a ring of compressed air around her, blocking most of the spheres of dark magic that were thrown at her.

"Hey, Don't forget about me!" Platina called out, jumping around happily as she formed her own spheres of pink colored magic and flung them at both of her opponents. "Gift of the Faye!"

Yukina grew worried as the attacks collided with her own, a crack forming in the barrier around her. _Hurry up you guys! Me and Sophie can't hold Emily and Platina off forever!_

* * *

"Come on kiddo! Is that the best you got to face me? Shadow Blade Dancer!"

Lucas felt his eyebrow twitch as he sent another barrage of icicles towards Amethysia, the older woman evading his attacks as if she was dancing before firing another round of darkness magic at him. Even with her magic halved by a magic surpressing band on her arm, the scythe wielder still proved to be a challenge against him. But tough or not, the other was still mortal, and she had taken her fair share of injuries in this fight. Already he could see ice forming on her arms, cuts covering what wasn't frozen on the skin, and her skirt had been torn on the bottom, the fabric covered with holes and rips.

"I'm starting to feel like you call anyone younger than you kiddo." Lucas stated as Shiro and Wales landed next to him, the white haired male somewhat amused at the situation.

"Trust me, I know the feeling. And I'm only a year younger than her!" The Stratos performer exclaimed as he launched his yo yos at Wales, who had moved away to put some distance between him and his opponent. "Atmospheric Burst!"

Even from a distance, Lucas could feel the wind pressing against his face as a compressed blast of air hit his brother, and soon Wales landed near him once more. "You alright Wales?"

"Barely. It's no wonder he was Yukina's guard before I was. We need to turn the tides on this battle!" Wales pointed out, coating his blade in wind magic. "Got any ideas on the situation?"

"Yes Lucas, any ideas on how you're gonna win this one? I think your teammates could use the help."

Lucas looked at Amethysia, who was using her scythe to hover in the air. He could tell that the other was trying to at least hold up her end of the test. If she wanted him to trust her, she was gonna have to hold back during the competition, as well as Shiro. But even with their magic limited, both seemed to have fun just playing around in this fight, while Platina and Emily were going full force against Yukina and Sophie. He could see that Yukina was getting frustrated with the situation, and something was gonna have to happen if they wanted to win this battle.

A thought occured to him, and the next thing the paladin of ice knew he was running towards Yukina and Sophie's battle."Hey Wales, hold these two back, and wait for me to send Sophie over while I hold these two back with Yukina. Something tells me that we're looking at this situation in the wrong way!" Lucas called out behind him.

"Why, what did we do wrong?" Wales asked.

"We set up the wrong strategy. I should've had Sophie helping you take down these two!"

Noir watched the other leave, before giving a snort of amusement as she looked over at Shiro. "Told ya he would figure it out midway through the battle. You owe me ice cream and a bag of peanut brittle later on this evening kiddo."

"Shut up."

"Nope, not higher in rank than me."

"You're not ruler of Obscure yet Noir."

Wales sweatdropped as he fired a burst of wind at Amethysia and Shiro. _These two argue more than Koji and Koto sometimes..._ "Galestorm Blast!

Both seemed to be distracted by their bickering, so while they did manage to dodge the attack, both still managed to be hit with some of the magic. "Whoops, should've kept our guard up." Noir pointed out as the two landed in front of their opponent, Sophie having joined them.

"Before we take ya down, mind if I ask a question?" Wales asked.

"Sure kiddo, go ahead. I can tell this round isn't gonna end in our favor."

"Why go so far to help us?"

Amethysia paused to think as Shiro raised an eyebrow in curiosity as well. "I can tell Obscure has changed since my father's assassination. It used to be a well liked kingdom before Caspian's reign," The crown princess stated, her voice a whisper, "My kingdom is in pain, and I can tell you two are as well. That's why I have to do this. I have to make things right for you two and Obscure. Father wouldn't want to see his pride and joy be harmed under one's reign."

"So you want justice by exposing Caspian once and for all then."

"That's right. You know in a way, me and Queen Glacia aren't that much different in terms of personality."

"No, I suppose you aren't. I wish we could've met you all those years ago. you're not so bad once we see the real you."

Amethysia giggled. "I'll take that as a comment. Now, you two gonna take us out or not?"

"With pleasure. Grand Deucalion!"

* * *

"Black Star!"

"Cupid's Arrow!"

"Crystalline Wind Barrier!"

Yukina felt exhaustion starting to hit her stamina as she felt attack after attack hit her defensive spells, dark and fairy magic cracking the icy cold barrier of wind. Sophie had rushed to see what Lucas needed to speak to her about, leaving her to fend off two paladins at once. She was grateful for her large amount of magic, but this battle was starting to take its toll on both magical abilities and her stamina.

On the plus side, she could see the sparks of lightning start to form in the air around her.

 _If I can just get one shot to attack, I can take out both of them with some help! That is..._ Yukina paused in her thoughts as the barrier around her broke, a black star attack sending her flying backwards. _That is if I can survive this first!_

"Black Ice!"

A feeling of numbness hit her back as a shield of ice formed behind her, Lucas landing alongside her as she was prevented from flying backwards any further. "I was wondering what was taking you so long with Sophie! Was a change in partners needed?" Yukina asked

"For this situation it helps to have a back up plan. Got enough magic left to hit them with a Cloudcast Lightning?" The paladin of ice asked.

"Yeah. Can you cover me while I attack?"

"I got your back."

With that said, Lucas charged forward, his ice magic at the ready. Emily just smiled as her own magic began building up in her hands. "Even with a change of partners, it seems this battle is against you." The paladin of darkness pointed out.

"I wouldn't be so sure. Yukina is most often underestimated, but she has the potential to become a great fighter even after becoming a ruler. That said, you shouldn't underestimate your opponents Emily." Lucas retorted as he fired a wave of ice at both of their opponents.

"Dark Prism!"

A prism of magic began to form around Lucas, but the damage was already done. The ice made it's mark as he saw it hit their feet, trapping them in place as he was trapped inside the attack. But even with being imprisoned in Dark Prism, he could still hear everything around him. "Cloudcast Lightining!" Yukina's voice called out.

There was the sound of lightning striking, and the magic around him dispersed as the arena returned around Lucas, allowing him to see the outcome of the battle. Platina had been knocked out, and Emily was on one knee as Yukina stood over her. His teammate looked exhausted, but there was a slight look of triumph on her face as he joined her, her breaths ragged. "The old trap the feet with an attack tactic. It seems you two make a really great team, even when separated with an attack." Emily pointed out, looking at her teammates.

"It helps that we've all got a common goal. We may all have our differences, but there's a lot more we can do as a team than by ourselves." Yukina stated, and Lucas gave a nod of approval.

Emily gave a chuckle as she drifted unconscious. "Heh, Well said."

* * *

"And it's all over! Team Lucas will be one of the first teams to be in the finals coming up in the future!"

An aura of pride escaped Glacia as she watched the outcome of the battle, proud of how well her niece and her paladin were fighting. "You seem disappointed on the outcome Caspian. Were you hoping for your sons to lose?" The queen of Cryos asked, a bit amused as Caspian stood up.

"On the contrary Milady, I am more proud of Lucas than before. It seems I'm right when I feel that he would be the best choice to succeed me." The King of Obscure stated as he walked out, a confident stride in his steps as Chaos followed his steps. Once the were out of anyone's sight, Vespers appeared on his shoulder.

"Ssso it sseemssss Noir failed to defeat Wales and Lucasss. Seems she's not as strong as she appears to be masster." The familiar whispered, and Caspian smirked.

"We can't have the others get suspicious of us Vespers. When the time is right, we will strike and catch them off guard, like helpless prey. For now, we will lie in wait, like a snake in the grass, until the plan is ready. But that doesn't mean that we will stay inactive." Caspian pointed out as he turned to Chaos, the Obscure warrior waiting for orders, "I have a mission for you Chaos while we are here for the tournament. Observe Queen Glacia of Cryos' actions. See if she's trying to spy on us."

"Of course, your majesty." Chaos stated as he walked off, his magic radiating faintly as he disappeared from sight.

Caspian watched him go, before drawing his lips into a smirk. "Zane Hikari. By the climax of the final, you and the other rulers won't even expect what's in store for you."

 **I just love to stir up the drama a bit in this! And it seems Caspian is starting to catch on that he has someone suspicious of him.**

 **But** **I had realized while writing this chapter that I had been neglecting to show Chaos as much as the others (I apologize for this Nightlingale), so I included him in this chapter, plus he'll be seen more in chapter 17 as well. I assure you that you guys are gonna enjoy chapter 17 a lot more, and if you guys have suggestions for maybe character interactions for your OCs, don't hesitate to PM. I am open to suggestions.**

 **Btw, the idea of Rosalina's familiar being named Amethystos (Not connected in anyway to Amethysia/Noir) is based off of a Greek legend involving Dionysus. Many ideas from different things have influenced ideas in this story, greek mythology being one of those. The legend itself is also a sort of myth behind the stone that we all know as the Amethyst. And Greek Mythology isn't the only mythology that's influenced this story. The tree Yggsdrasil is based off of something in Nordic Mythology, as well as possibly a few other things in the future.**

 **So, reason behind Lucas' team winning. This ties into last chapter a lot. I figured in order to have Lucas and Wales (As well as Yukina), trust Noir/Amethysia, a test of sorts was in order, one that Caspian wouldn't be aware of since they're working to expose the king. It was a test for both teams, one of trust for Noir and Shiro, and a test of strength for Lucas and Yukina. But even if he didn't know it was a test, he sure wasn't too disappointed with the result of Lucas dealing the final blow, given he wants Lucas to be his successor (As mentioned in chapter 8).**

 **Also not gonna lie, Lucas and Yukina make a good team. I can really see these two work together better in these types of situations.** **So that said one fight down, one to go in these semifinals.**

 **Dynamis: I'm surprised you are putting these chapters out on a pace like this.**

 **When I put my mind to something, I am determined to see it through. Plus there's more time to work on these chapters compared to back then.**

 **So anyways, let's finish up this chapter with the normal questions. With only about 6 or so chapters left till this arc of the story is done, what do you think I have planned for the climax of the second arc? I haven't gotten some reviews lately in the past few chapters or so, so feedback is welcome on this.**

 **Also I am aware I mentioned another new OC. She's gonna appear in the future, cause there are some plans I have to come that will be a bit of a game changer.**

 **Dynamis: You and your scheming ways Warrior.**

 **Hey, I love to stir up drama with planned ideas. Just wait until you see the plot twist at the end of this arc.**

 **Dynamis: *Looks at plot* Okay, that is pretty clever.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I wouldn't mind getting a feedback review on how this story is so far. I haven't gotten a few in a while. For the time being though, t** **hat's it for now in this chapter. Until next time, this is Warrior signing out! Catch ya guys on the other side of the nexus!**


	17. Chapter 16

**One down, one to go in this round. And every battle here brings us closer and closer to the conclusion of arc 2. And trust me, we still have one thing to do before this arc is over. *Grins* Oh this is gonna get good.**

 **Dynamis: Has anyone told you how evil you can be?**

 **Lot of people have. Btw, did you get that shipment of burn ointment yet?**

 **Dynamis: a year's supply of it.**

 **Isn't that a bit too much?**

 **Dynamis: Judging by your writings, I'll take the chance. Speaking of, care to explain why this chapter was so late?**

 **A mixture of writer's block, a metric ton of plot bunnies for other stories, and personal stress. I would say it was nothing major but... Let's just say my siblings like to push me to the breaking point**

 **Dynamis: Alright, I get the picture.**

 ***sighs* Anyways, enjoy this chapter everyone! Also thank you to Queen who beta reads these chapters!**

 **I don't own MFB, and all OCs belong to their respective owners!**

Chapter 16 Round 2: Stormbreaker

"I still don't get why we had to hold back and let them win during this battle. But given you're satisfied with the outcome, I won't push for details on the matter."

Amethysia nodded as she popped Shiro's shoulder into the joint, the male flinching from the pain. Both of them had left to heal their own wounds and to discuss the aftermath in the battle. And while he wasn't happy with the outcome of the battle and having to hold back, he understood that there had to be a few... sacrifices to be made in order to gain something greater.

"It was something we had to do in order to gain their trust. We all have the same goal in common, that much is for sure. But it's hard to trust someone when it seems you're working for the enemy. Henceforth, we had to hold back on our powers, while Emily and Platina went full out in trying to take them down. Still, I feel that Emily isn't going to be happy if she finds out we held back."

"Still, we got a real taste of their strength in this battle. Wales really did a number on my stamina with those attacks of his." Shiro admitted, before giving a half smile, "It's a shame I didn't get to face Yukina though. She only started training fully after I left Stratos. I really wanted to see how strong she's gotten.

Amethysia chuckled. "I can't tell whether or not you care for and love your cousin or your girlfriend with how happy you get mentioning both of them."

"Hey! I love Yukina as a family member, not like that! I just worry about her given the torment her sister's put her through."

"I can imagine. Still, I can't blame you for wanting to spar against her. She looked like she could give anyone a tough fight. Much like Lucas did." Amethysia paused, before given a soft smile of her own, "The way he fights is extremely elegant, and his ice magic just adds to the beauty of his skills. Even if I had gone full power, he could definitely still stand on equal grounds with my own."

Now it was Shiro's turn to be amused as he snickered, and the true crown princess of Obscure raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, nothing. You wouldn't understand why it's funny." Shiro stated, before Amethysia's cheeks puffed up in annoyance.

"Oh really. A princess who observes people to learn more about them wouldn't understand why you think something is funny. Okay Shiro, explain it to me then."

"Nope, keeping this one to myself. It's my little secret."

"You forget, I'm an excellent spy Shiro. I'll figure out what this little secret is eventually."

Shiro grinned. "Something tells me if you do, you're gonna be surprised."

* * *

"So it's down to just our team vs Aurora's team. Something tells me it's gonna be a difficult fight against our opponents."

Rosalina gave a nod as she tied her braid up, observing her teammates as she did so. Dynamis seemed to be doing a lot better than before, his spirits lifted at least a bit, and that made the red haired princess smile. Her crush and childhood friend was a leader, one who took pride in knowing what to do in tough situations. To see him in an unsure situation upset her to a point, and she made sure that whatever it was, she would be there to support him in his times of need.

"This battle could go either way for you and your guard, Rosalina. While you could always use the water thrown at you two to boost the growth of your plant based attacks, those flames can eat away at the plants and life magic you use easily." Ruka pointed out, earning a nod from both Dynamis and Gingka in agreement.

"I understand the situation, and I know this battle is gonna be tricky. But I think Gingka and I will be fine. Gingka's life magic focuses on air based plants to attract and absorb the moisture around him. Which he can then use to create actual wings made out with those plants." Rosalina explained, Gingka giving a grin as he nodded.

"Wings with plants? Is it possible?"

"It's rare, but it is possible. Gingka, care to demonstrate?"

"Sure! But I should warn you guys, you might want to stand back." Gingka pointed out. The others did as was requested as the red haired male pulled a light green seed with light blue veins out of a pouch at his side, and focused a bit of life magic into it before placing it on the back of his neck.

What happened next was what amazed the trio. The seed began sprouting roots at a rapid pace, stay near symmetrical as it branched out behind him. Once the roots stopped in their tracks, hundreds of tiny, feathery looking plants began growing from the roots, their leaves a mix of pale green and blue. Like the roots, once the leaves reached a certain place, they stopped in their tracks as well. By the time the plant had finished growing, it looked as if the red haired guard had a pair of wings on his back, a set of roots wrapped around his chest and arms.

For a minute, both Dynamis and Ruka looked at Gingka with utter surprise.

Then all hell broke loose.

"What the heck is that plant!? This is the first time I've seen something like this!" Ruka exclaimed, her eyes wide with shock.

"It's a pegasus plant seed Ruka. It's a special aerial plant seed that has hundreds of feather like leaves and a hollow, bone-like root structure. By itself, when planted, it has a very unique tree. But by using life magic to control it, the other can pretty much use it as a set of aerial armor." Rosalina explained, Dynamis getting a closer look as she noticed a sparkle of curiosity in his eyes, "It's how Gingka earned his title as the pegasus of Vivia."

"Fascinating... I never knew something like this existed..." The lavender haired male admitted, reaching out to touch one of the leaves, "And the plants are soft as a feather as well."

"Yep! Me and my father stumbled across the plant during a training expedition when I was young. We brought some back to try to grow in Queen Yuko's gardens, and it's what started the idea of a sky garden 10 years ago. Since then one of the trees has served as the winter tree of Vivia."

"The silver one right? It's always an eye catching experience when you first visit the Kingdom. In my opinion it's just as unique as Yggsdrasil and the trees within the Forest of Arcana."

Ruka raised an eyebrow at the last statement. "Forest of Arcana?"

Rosalina chuckled. "Something tells me that we've got a lot of different stories discuss after the battle." The red haired princess pointed out as the others nodded in agreement, before adding in an amused tone. "I don't need to see into the future to predict that one."

Dynamis laughed.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it's no surprise that round 2 is coming to an end, but only the end of this battle will show who is going on to round 2!"

Atlantia took a deep breath as she and her cousin walked down the hallway of the arena, ignoring Ryo's words that fired up the crowds. She and Arturia were the first to head towards their destination, with her using the excuse that she needed some fresh air. But the truth was, she was nervous for this fight. While it was easier to admit it to Aurora, she wasn't sure that they would be able to win the battle. She was strong, yes, and so were her teammates. But she also knew Dynamis and Rosalina were a strong combination, and Gingka and Ruka were just as tricky to face. Whenever she thought of the ways they could counter their attacks, it made her uneasy.

"I can sense your nerves, but you have nothing to fear. It is a simple emotion that every fighter has before a grand battle like the one to come."

Atlantia noticed her cousin stop, and she felt her eyes widen with surprise. Standing in the Arena archway was The queen of Tarot herself, Unmei Fukami, her attire consisting of a blue, pink, and purple dress that had a flowery, pink and blue top over it, a purple belt tying it together. A pink scarf was connected to one silver bangle on her arm, and a blue one to the other one, with both of them decorated with little slivers of crystals. The gems on the silver bangles were like the scarves, one pink and one blue, and they seemed to help hold the blue and pink crystal orb in place around the queen. As for her lavender hair, they were tied into two ponytails, with the ends being a pale blue in color.

It seemed as if she were mimicking the appearance of dawn's first light, the crystals on her scarves mimicking stars that would fade from view.

"Milady!" Atlantia and Arturia bowed, the shock fading slightly as Unmei smiled, shaking her head.

"You do not have to be so formal, Princess Atlantia. You can call me lady Unmei if you want though."

"O-Oh, if that's what you prefer, then I will. If I may asked, why are you here? Don't the rulers usually watch from afar?"

"We do. But I wanted to talk to you before the battle. I could sense your negative emotions on my way to my destination. You are very uneasy about what is to come from fighting today, am I correct?"

Atlantia was quick to laugh as Arturia was awestruck. "How did you figure that out so quickly? Usually I'm one of the first to figure it out." The alchemist admitted.

"It isn't to hard to sense a person's emotions when one is tuned with the calmness of the auras around them. It is one of my gifts that my mentor taught me when I was a young mage and elemental guard." Unmei explained.

"You were a guard? I would've thought you were a paladin milady. You have the strength and grace to be one."

Unmei chuckled as she shook her head. "I may have been just a guard, but I was also a big sister. It's an older sibling's duty to protect a younger one, no matter how much of a trouble maker Tenshi could be. But I assure you, there is just as importance in being a guard as there is a paladin. And I see a lot of that in you Atlantia."

"O-Oh, really?" Atlantia asked, her cheeks red slightly as Unmei nodded, "Thank you. To be honest, I was inspired by your performances in battles to become a fighter that I am now. I wanted to be able to prove there is beauty in fighting, even if there are times when we lose."

"I can see you have proved that a lot. You are a very wise woman Atlantia, and I can see that Miroc taught you a lot about the philosophy behind it. I am excited to see where those paths take you, and it starts with taking another step into battle."

Atlantia looked to see Unmei gesture to the arena, and she smiled. "You're right. This is just another step into proving there is more beauty in a fight than appearance."

And with that said, she took a step forward.

* * *

"So, why are we watching this battle again if we're already out of the competition?"

"Atlantia's battling. I wanna get a chance to see what she can do against opponents, especially so we can have a match sometime in the future."

Kyoya rolled his eyes as he, Nile, Dashan, and Ryuga sat in the bleachers while waiting for the match to begin. Why he decided to humor his friend and go along with this, he had no clue. If anything he preferred to be training to make sure that he performed his duties to his best. But instead he found himself sitting and waiting for the second semifinal match to begin.

"You seem very keen on watching Atlantia's battle Nile. Then again, she is known for being a dancer, captivating the audience with her performance and spells. Looks like she caught you in that web as well." Dashan pointed out, and Kyoya snorted as Nile gave the other a glare.

"It's more than a woman's appearance that catches my attention. She's strong, I can sense it, and a team leader. Combined with her teammates she'll make it to the finals for sure," Nile retorted, with Ryuga giving the male a smirk, "Oh shut up. You know, for being one of the strongest warriors of Pyrus, you suffered more damage to your pride than I did. Go hang out with Kana."

"At least I'm man enough to admit that I have interest in a woman." The Guard of Fire countered, leaving Nile to glare at him as he looked at the stadium, "Atlantia's team is not the only group who can fight. Only those who outwit the other in both power and strategy make it to the finals. It's a matter of setting a trap for the opponent to fall for."

"Now then, give it up for our first team to arrive in the stadium! Lead by the Paladin of Water, it's Aurora, Atlantia, Felipe, and Arturia!"

Nile's eyes snapped to the arena as Aurora's team walked out, with Atlantia following her Paladin's lead. The guard of water seemed to move gracefully, with the outfit around her flowing like the element she used. Already her chakrams were in her hands, and he could see a light blue aura radiating from them. There was a sparkle he could see in the other's eyes, and he noticed the light smile on the princess' lips. "She seems happy." he pointed out.

"Well I would be too if I were in her heels. I would be walking in plastered with a grin if I knew I was gonna have a good time fighting!" The four males turned their heads to see Kana join them, A bag of fruit in her hands as they gave her odd looks, "What? You really think I'd pass up a chance to see my brother battle without me? Not a chance!"

"Then what about yesterday?" Kyoya asked.

"I was unconscious you windball!" Nile watched Ryuga give a snort as Kana picked a fight with the wind guard, before both of them turned to watch Dynamis' team enter. The male was leading alongside Rosalina, who had her braid tied up so it was out of her face. Both of them already had their weapons at their sides, or in the Princess of Vivia's case, in her arms.

"He's not nervous. Did he already see the outcome of this before the battle even begun?" Nile questioned, and Kana shook her head.

"Calm, and secretly confident my brother can be, but he has his boundaries. Dynamis never looks into the future of his own battles in tournaments like this, even if it means he would gain an advantage of knowing what's to come. He has a sense of honor and respect for who their fighting, and he would never use his gift in that matter."

Nile seemed to grow silent as they watched the two teams tense up, and he turned to guard of electricity. "Who do you think is going to win then?" he asked.

Kana grinned. "You even have to ask?"

"Ladies and gentleman, let the second battle of round 2, begin!"

* * *

There was no time for hesitation as Rosalina leapt forward, moving to connect a hit against Felipe. Even though she would be at more of a disadvantage against the fire paladin, she knew that there would be battles where she would have to take her chance with a more powerful opponent, and this one was one of those times. If anything though, the other half of their opponents were water users, so it helped balance it out.

Plus it would allow her the chance to use one of her more unique strategies in this battle.

Rosalina snapped out of her thoughts as a wave of pain went through her. The was a scalding feeling on her leg as one of Felipe's attacks connected, and she jumped to escape the onslaught of flames coming at her from both the paladin and his alchemic teammate. "Double the fire power? That's quite a brutal strategy in itself." Rosalina pointed out, watching Arturia grin.

"No offense Rosalina, but we aim to win. Unlike your team, there's less chances of our weaknesses getting the better of us." The alchemist explained, watching her opponent jump back as she fired another round of attacks.

Rosalina felt droplets of water hit her from the battles behind her, and she grinned as she noticed the seeds from Gingka's attacks scattered around the battlefield. "Oh is that so?" She asked, gathering her magic into an arrow before firing it at the ground, "Arcane Growth!"

The ground began to tremble underneath the trio, and Rosalina jumped back as a wall of plants appeared in front of her. The plant stalks were a bluish green in color, with odd orb-like fruits beginning to form on the stems. The fruits were small and also a blue-green at first, but were quickly growing bigger and becoming a more light blue in color. And much like what she was used to with this plant, the air began to grow cold around her as she called out to her opponents.

"They're aquafrost plants, a rare magical plant that grow within Aquos, Cryos, and more recently, Vivia's gardens. They're more of a slow-growing, underwater plant that is found more commonly in swamps, but they do have their uses as medicine and temporary magical boosters to water mages and fighters." Rosalina explained, as she jumped onto the top of the plants further from her opponents.

"Like they're gonna help you against both of us," Felipe pointed out as he fired a wave of fire magic from Equinox at the plants, "Magma Burst!"

"Uh Felipe-" Arturia started, before both of them gave a yelp as the fruits exploded, sending scalding hot water into the air around them. Both Paladin and Alchemist jumped back, and they looked at the plants warily.

"Oh right, did I forget to mention why they're called Aquafrost plants? It's cause most of the nectar in the fruit stalks is made of water, and they grow five hundred times faster when there is water magic in the ground around them. And I should warn you, because of their cold, frost-like skins, they do explode if they're exposed to areas with really hot temperatures. Or in this case, your burning hot fire magic." Rosalina added, smiling calmly as she looked at her opponents below before giving a wave, "So... wanna take back those words of there being less chances of your weaknesses getting the best of you?"

From where they stood, Arturia looked at Felipe blankly. "You really need to find some way to get over your fear of water." The alchemist pointed out.

"It's a fire user thing! Can you blame me?"

Before she could answer, there was a blade that flew past the alchemist' head, and both looked up to see Ruka standing on top of one of the clusters of plants. "two against one on a life mage is rather unfair. Let's even the odds, shall we?" The fairy guard suggested as she flung her more of her knives.

* * *

"Grand Lightning!"

"Aqua Reflect!"

Dynamis bit back a yelp as he dodged his reflected attack. Since the battle began both he and Gingka had been stuck fighting the water half of their opponent's team, and both had been quick to realize that both of their opponents were not to be taken lightly. While he had noticed over the past few weeks that both Atlantia and Aurora were quiet around everyone except each other, he also knew that both of them liked to mix up their strategies.

"Don't think I'm out of the count because of a reflected attack. It takes more than that to knock me out!" Dynamis pointed out, firing a ball of electricity as he charged at Aurora, "Storm Sphere!"

Aurora jumped back to put some distance from him, and he noticed the smirk on her face as she landed on a puddle. "Dive Mirage!" The paladin of water called out, sinking into the puddle around her to dodge the electric attack. Dynamis slowed down and stopped in front of the puddle his opponent had dived into, before looking around him. He had to give credit to Aurora's strategy. There were quite a lot of puddles around him from their battle, and that made for quite a lot of different spots to dive up from. So now the question at hand for him was: Where was she gonna pop up from?

"Behind you."

Dynamis barely had any time to whip around and block the sword that was coming down on him with his own, Aurora holding the hilt of hers firmly. "Closing in on me was a mistake Aurora." The paladin of electricity pointed out.

"You think so?" Aurora questioned, and Dynamis' eyes widened as he noticed the gathered magic in her hand, "Aquos Hurricane!"

There was no time to pull back as the torrent of water hit the paladin of electricity, and Dynamis found himself being whirled around the attack. _"Aurora's clever. She knows that sword users like to close gap between them within a battle, and she used that to her advantage!_ The lavender hair male thought as he lost his grip on his sword, _"Shoot, I'm really in a bind here! I can't use my attacks without electrocuting myself!"_

"Stormbreaker!"

The water around Dynamis grew unstable, before the storm itself broke apart, sending him into the air. Before he could hit the ground though, a hand had wrapped itself around his arm, and the lavender haired teen looked up to see Gingka grinning as he set the male down. "Thought you could use some help. Aurora's Aquos Hurricane attack can only be dispersed if you hit the eye of it." The guard of life pointed out, handing Dynamis his blade back.

"Thanks Gingka." The paladin of electricity stated as he gasped for a bit of air, before looking at their opponents as Atlantia joined up with her own Paladin.

"We need to take these guys down. Think you can stall them for a bit?"

"Yeah, what do you have in mind?"

"A high temperatured smokescreen."

"Sounds like a great plan." Dynamis grinned as he turned to their opponents, "I have to give you two credit! You know how to counter your opponents almost as well as I do. That last attack took me by surprise."

"While both of us are flattered..." Atlantia started, twirling one of her chakrams as it glowed with magic, "I'm afraid this battle is still gonna end in our favor."

"You say that as if you have a secret weapon in your arsenal."

"Well, you could say that."

Atlantia closed her eyes as she moved to attack, and Dynamis prepared to counter the her chakrams. But just as the two weapons were about to clash, the princess of aquos suddenly pulled back and twirled past the blade, leaving Dynamis to fall unbalanced. There was a sound of something being cut, and the paladin turned to see Atlantia slashing through the vines Gingka was summoning, before slicing through one of the red haired male's "wings".

Dynamis' eyes widened in surprise as Gingka slammed into the ground, just as Arturia and Ruka landed alongside his fallen teammate. It was obvious both had reached their limits and knocked each other out. That left only himself and Rosalina left in the fight, and it was quickly turning into a one sided fight.

But that wasn't why he was shocked. He recognized those movements Atlantia was using as she attacked them. The paladin had seen those similar movements in his aunt's battle style. Unmei Fukami was a fighter who mixed dancing into her battle style, and she used her gracefulness to distract her opponents in the long run. And it was clear to him that Atlantia was inspired by that as well.

And he realized just as a chakram cut through his armor and into his back that he was caught in that trap as well. Dynamis felt the pain as a searing cut, blood spraying from the wound slightly as he fell onto his feet. Atlantia cheered happily as she landed back alongside Aurora. "Well played Atlantia Lycoris. It seems like you two were holding back during round one. You showed your true colors during this." The paladin of electricity pointed out.

"Again, your flattery isn't gonna turn the tides of battle for your team. I think it's safe to say you guys are finished." Atlantia declared, a hint of confidence in her voice.

There was a sound of something growing, and Dynamis noticed a strained grin on Gingka's face as the red haired guard pointed to a single, nearby vine that was connected to Felipe's ankle. A flash of realization escaped him as he stood up weakly, and he gave a grin of his own. "I think you underestimate us. You guys may have the advantage of numbers right now, you forgot something very crucial."

"What's that exactly?"

Dynamis' grin widened as he grabbed the vine, before turning to the two water users. "I'm a master of turning an advantage into a weak point." The male pointed out as he used what was left of his physical strength to yank the vine towards their side of the battlefield.

Atlantia and Aurora moved into a cautious position, but failed to notice their teammate flying towards the duo as Felipe crashed into them. There was an explosion of steam, followed by a yelp, and Dynamis bit back the amusement in his throat as Rosalina joined him. "You look like your having a lot of fun with this." Rosalina stated as she started healing the wound on her ally's back.

"Your guard knows how to get something done in the nick of time. I owe Gingka one for the save." Dynamis admitted as the two of them heard their opponents arguing in the steam around them.

"Seriously! You really need to work on getting rid of that fear of yours! You're a paladin!"

"Who uses fire! Again, can you blame me for freaking out?

The steam around them began to disappear, and Dynamis watched as it revealed Felipe, Aurora, and Atlantia still standing, although there were multiple burns from the scalding steam on their arms. Atlantia was scowling slightly as she looked at them. "Injuring a princess' skin is rather low in terms of dirty play." The princess of Aquos retorted.

"In case you haven't noticed, both me and Rosalina are royalty as well. So the excuse really isn't going to cut it in this case." Dynamis pointed out.

"It doesn't really matter. We still have the advantage in this battle."

Dynamis noticed Rosalina laugh. "You might wanna take a look at your arms and Felipe then."

Atlantia raised an eyebrow, before noticing the blue dots sticking onto both her and her teammates. "These are-"

"The spores of the aquafrost plants I was using. When Felipe popped some of the plant's orbs before, he got covered in a whole bunch of them. And they stick to everyone and everything." Rosalina explained, and Dynamis noticed Atlantia's eyes widened in panic, "You know what they are, and so do I. Like I told Felipe, the plants grow at a rapid pace by absorbing water magic. And those plants are gonna keep absorbing magic until you're drained of any magical energies."

"That means we just gotta end this battle sooner than later."

"Exactly. And Atlantia, you forgot to take one thing into consideration." Dynamis pointed out as he stabbed the damp ground with his sword, and Atlantia realized what was he was gonna say, "Water is a great conductor for electricity. Grand Lightning!"

The ground sparked with electricity, before another explosion rang out. And the last thing before Dynamis passed out was the string of curses that escaped Atlantia's lips.

* * *

"And it's all over! Team Dynamis moves onto the finals!"

From where she stood, Unmei smiled as the crowds cheered for Dynamis' team. Though she was happy for her nephew's victory, she was more satisfied by Altlantia's performance. Seeing the princess of Aquos dance to her own rhythm up close was nostalgic. Made her think of how she used to be as a younger adult all those years ago. Though the weapons were different, the battle styles were the same. And in a way, she felt content being a role model for younger warriors.

"Enjoying yourself Unmei?"

Unmei smiled as she turned to see her husband, Hiro dressed in different shades of blue and silver. "I am merely being humbled by the fact there are those who look up to the rulers of Trinity. Zane, Yuko, and quite a few others are no surprise. But to hear that I am one of those as well." Unmei pointed out, her cheeks flushed as she embraced her husband, before sighing, "I only wish Tenshi could have seen this battle. She would have been happy to see her son become a warrior like this."

"She would agree with you. Her son, our children. They've all become such powerful fighters." Hiro added, Unmei nodding in agreement.

"I see a lot of Tenshi in Dynamis. Her grace, magical strength, kindness. I can see it in his eyes. He has the potential to become a great ruler when his time comes."

"I can tell he has a lot to improve on. Even we weren't perfect when we were paladins and guards my dear."

Unmei laughed as she and her husband walked away, her magic orbs floating behind her.

 **I hinted at a future pairing during the conversation between Shiro and Amethysia. But it's not between them. You'll have to guess who the two getting together could be. *Grins* This one just got more and more exciting.**

 **Dynamis: Okay, I will admit, the powers you gave Gingka were pretty cool.**

 **Well I wanted to find a way to have Gingka keep a bit of his bond with his bey in tact outside of his familiar, so this was the idea. Also blame the fact that I was watching Yu Yu Hakusho a while back.**

 **Dynamis: *Puzzled* How the heck does that relate to this story and Gingka's powers!?**

 **Look up a character named Kurama from the series. Then you'll understand.**

 **Dynamis:... I'm 100% done with you today. I'm gonna go dry off and put some burn ointment on my back.**

 **Alright, go rest up.**

 ***sighs* Okay, now to the more important part of this note. I've realized that it's getting harder for me to stay on course with my bi-weekly update. Between personal life here, minor writer's block, and working on prepping for flea markets (I have a booth at one on the 9th if ya need an example), it's harder to work on the chapters every single day. But I also realize there's a lot I want to explain about some of the character's past without tiring me out or making the story longer. So, I have a proposal.**

 **I'll update the chapters whenever I get them done from now on, but I still wanna keep you guys happy with this story. This is where my other idea kicks in. I'm think of doing a collection of side stories to Elemental that go deeper into our character's backgrounds, and incidents that tie into both characters and the stories. This way I can help you guys understand more about each character's background without slowing down this story's pace.**

 **Dynamis: *pops in again with a towel on his head* I wanna hear your reason for my team's win so that we can move on to wrapping up this chapter.**

 **I am getting to that!**

 **So my reason for Dynamis' team moving on is it's more of a relevant part of the climax in arc 2, which we are only 5 or so chapters from concluding. I also want to explore more on Gingka's and Ruka's powers as well, since we don't see much behind them right now as is. I really didn't have much to work with in terms of Gingka's abilities till recently too, so it made it more of a hard decision to choose who would win. So that's why they moved on.**

 **So this chapter mentioned Dynamis' mother and Unmei's sister, and it's gonna play a part in next chapter as well. So I want to hear your opinion on this question of the day: Why do you think we don't see Tenshi in the story? Leave your answers in the comments, as well as any feedback on the story. Your opinions do matter with this story's growth. I also have a deviantart where I do post art of my OCs for the story (EternalNexusWarrior on there due to letter limits) if you guys want to check it out.**

 **Also to those of you who sent in OCs, I have a request. I realized that it's hard to work on battles without some combinations attacks. So If you want, you guys can send in up to 3 combination attacks to me in the PMs. They can be with any characters, whether it's main or with OCs. And if you guys have any questions on this story, go ahead and message me. I'm usually on most of the time.**

 **Okay, That's it for this chapter though. Until next time, this is Warrior signing out! Catch ya guys on the other side of the nexus! *Pats Dynamis on the back***

 **Dynamis: Ow! *Passes out***

 **Oops... *Cringes* Yeah, he's gonna be feeling that for a while.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Yep, here's the other filler chapter. It's gonna be much, much longer than usual, cause I really want to work on character developments and the pairings in the story. Which is there are maybe 5 or 6 in this story (Which isn't a lot but it's not overwhelming either.). Still, this took a lot less than last chapter! Freaking chapter took 2 months to get out last time *grumbles***

 **Dynamis: So... I take it romance isn't a major thing in this story?**

 **I didn't say that. I want to bring romance into the story, but the problem is I'm not very good at writing romance. Alongside battle scenes, romance is something I just lack in writing experience.**

 **Dynamis: *Snickers***

 **Shut up! At least I'm getting better with writing battle scenes. Watching RWBY has really helped me get some insight in team battles (Cause the teams are groups of four in that anime as well)** **Anyways, let's just get into this chapter before I start getting annoyed and stick a pichu on your head. I will do it, and you know that.**

 **Dynamis: Yes, I know that...**

 **Okay, and in response to TheAzureFlygon's review, looking back in that chapter, those seeds do seem a little OP (I'm guessing by seeds you mean the aquafrost ones), so I do agree with you on that. I might have to power down those seeds a bit in the future, especially with what's to come. As to Felipe losing, he will get his chance to fight again, just wait until chapter's 19 and 20. *giggles evilly***

 **Dynamis: I don't like the sound of that giggle.**

 **Anyways, let's get to the story. I don't own MFB, and all OCs belong to their respective owners. Also, Special thanks to my good friend Queen for not only beta reading this chapter, but writing the Lucas/Amethysia scene in this. It's awesome! :D**

Chapter 17 Celebrations and Stories

"Welcome my guests to the celebration or heroes! On this night we not only recognize the finalists of the team tournament, but remember the warriors who fought to protect Trinity for many decades in the past. Whether it was from assisting in finding a cure to all the plagues that ravaged the earth, or the wars that scar our history, we honor those who have passed on, but also those who still live to protect Trinity from threats now."

Yukina nodded as she watched King Zane give his speech, the people in the ballroom listening to the male's words. The king of Prism was known for his speeches, having used them to boost the moral of his knights and those in doubt. And tonight was no exception, saying what was needed to set the mood for a celebration like this. But this time, the celebration was for Dynamis' team, Lucas, Wales, Sophie, and last of all, herself.

And to be honest, the attention towards her just made her grow more shy.

"My, don't you look lovely this evening, my dear Princess of Stratos."

Yukina turned to see who had spoken, revealing Chao Xin approaching her. The russet haired male was wearing a deep maroon tuxedo with silver accents to the collar, with matching pants and a golden colored tie. "I see you're wearing your crown jewel milady. It compliments your dress wonderfully." The guard of light stated, kissing the young woman's hand gently.

"O-Oh. Why thank you Chao Xin. But you don't have to bring up formalities. I'm fine with Just being called Yukina." The paladin of wind explained, and the male gave a grin.

"Yukina it is then. I must say you and your team are the underdogs in this tournament. But after seeing you in combat, I can see why. You may be a gentle young woman on the outside, but inside is a confident fighter ready to stand by her friends."

"W-Well, thank you very much for the compliments. I-I'm very honored you think so."

"It's not just Chao Xin who thinks so." Ruka pointed out as she approached the duo, "Your team has been the talk of the kingdom lately. They've been so used to seeing your sister battle in former competitions in the past that they were surprised by your own techniques as well."

"Oh, I see." Yukina stated as she looked a little saddened.

Chao Xin noticed this and put her hand on the crown princess of Stratos' shoulder. "Is something wrong milady?" he asked.

"Well. I always feel that I'm compared a lot to my older sister, that I always feel like I'm in her shadow when it comes to fighting. But I'm a lot different in fighting compared to her."

"But it's good that you different in your fighting. It allows a hidden beauty to shine from underneath you shyness." There was a pause as Yukina blushed, and Chao Xin noticed the princess play with her crown jewel, "That's a tanzan aura quartz, am I correct?"

"Yes, the crown jewel of Stratos. Each crown jewel is different from what I've been told. Seraphinite is Vivia's crown jewel, Morganite for Amour's, the Rainbow Aura Quartz for Eterna."

"Ah, my paladin's crown jewel. It's because she loves the crystal that she fused a piece into her scythe's metal. But Stratos' crown jewel always was a stone of beauty. You own crystal revealed the beauty that you are. Not just the one physically shown, but the one hidden inside of you as well."

Yukina's blush deepened, her cheeks red with embarrassment. "T-T-Thank you, Chao Xin, that's nice of you to compliment me." The young princess stuttered.

"Aw, don't be embarrassed Milady!"

From across the room, there was a burning fire in Nozomi's eyes as she watched the scene played out from the shadows. She hated the fact that her sister was getting all the attention at the moment, playing what the world thought was a more innocent act. But as much as she wanted to snuff that fire out, she had orders to obey, and she wouldn't let her anger cloud the mission.

 _Soon though..._ Nozomi thought as she sipped her drink, _I'll make sure I put you back into your place, dear sister._

* * *

"You know, I'd really wish you would let us put your hair in a ponytail instead of doing it yourself Ranmaru. It looks messy."

Ranmaru snorted with amusement as Arc pulled him around the room, hoping to spot people they knew. He wasn't one for parties often, but he didn't want to disappoint the woman he loved, so he allowed himself to be dragged along for the ride, with Titania and Ryutaro following close behind. The two were stuck like glue when they were around each other.

A hand appeared in Ranmaru's eyesight, and he immediately whipped around to swat said hand away from his hair. The prince of Serene snorted with amusement as his brother gave a slight pout, a hairbrush in his other hand. "You know better." Ranmaru pointed out.

Ryutaro put his hands up in mock surrender, before teleporting the hairbrush back to wherever it came from. "And you know it irks me when your hair looks like a tornado hit it."

"It does not look like that."

'No you're right, it doesn't. It looks more like you got hit by cousin Dynamis' Grand Lightning attack."

An eyebrow twitched, and Ranmaru silently cursed the fact that they had to leave their weapons in their rooms for the evening as his brother and Titania laughed. "Ran, you have really got to lighten up a bit. I get the feeling your tie is on you too tightly." The silver haired princess pointed out as Ryutaro moved to chat with some of the other rulers and their heirs.

"It's not that Titania, I'm just not one for parties with this many people around me. I'm a person who rather sit against the wall observing the others in the room, making sure they're not a threat to Ryu's safety." Ranmaru admitted.

"Ran, you are a bit overprotective of him at time, you know that?"

"You know that Titania. I'm always my our father's side every time there's news of my brother. I heard of the assassination attempts on mother and Ryu."

Titania frowned nodding in understanding. "I was there a few times when it happened. We caught a few of them, but there's been one who's been close and still is at large. We call him the Serpent, cause he's silent and struck like a snake. It's his magic though that worries me. It had an unusual feel to it and Ryutaro ended up really sick from it." Ranmaru's eyes widened, and Titania immediately moved to grab her boyfriend's brother by the arm, "Oh no you don't. He may be at large but I doubt the serpent's stupid enough to try when there's a party going on and I'm around."

"I'm just grabbing my swords as a precaution." Ranmaru stated, before noting the smirk on Titania's face as she turned towards both his brother and Arc, "Crown Princess Titania Aurica Triton, don't you dare-!"

"Arc, come drag your boyfriend around a bit! He's being too on edge and needs to unwind a bit! I think his tie is too tight!"

Ranmaru could just see the look of triumph on Titania's face as Arc walked over, grabbing his arm as she dragged him away from the silver haired princess. "I'm guessing she got you worked up again?" The alchemist asked as the older half of the blue haired brothers pouted slightly, and she took that as a yes.

"I worry about Ryutaro's choice of being in love with her. Granted she is a mature person, but she can get a bit on the reckless side. I'm always afraid she's gonna get him hurt one day." Ranmaru admitted.

"Reckless she can be, but she's just as protective to your brother as you are. When the Serpent struck and poisoned your brother, she not only fought him off and forced his retreat, she ran to Vivia to get the antidote to that poison with very little sleep. Just relax a bit and let her help you make sure Ryutaro's safe, okay?" Ranmaru frowned, but nodded as Arc kissed him on the cheek, before pulling away with a smirk, "I know what'll cheer you up. I made your favorite snacks with the cooks today."

"Mochi?"

"I know you like Mochi and anything with chocolate. Or have you forgotten who I was born to?" Arc asked as she grabbed an orange one off the table and waved it teasingly in her boyfriend's face. Ranmaru rolled his eyes, but was trying to hide a smile as he snatched the snack out of the other's hand and stuffed it in his mouth. There was still a slight pout on his face as he ate it, and Arc grinned as he swallowed it and reached for another. "There's that smile I'm looking for."

"Yeah, and you used my favorite food to do it. That's cheating and you know that."

"Well when a girl's got the resources, she uses them."

A few feet away, Titania beamed with pride as Ryutaro stood next to her. "Why do you always gotta get him worked up like that? He goes into a panic mode when he finds out about stuff like this." The younger half of the blue haired brothers pointed out.

"What can I say, he's fun to get worked up."

* * *

"So, tell me again why you wanted me around?"

"You seemed bored, so I brought you along with me so that you could meet the two of them."

"Right..."

Kyoya snorted with amusement as he allowed Nile to lead him across the room, the two of them ignoring the conversations around the room. The green hair guard had noticed that his friend seemed that determined to talk with the guard of water and her paladin, and seemed determined to make sure the other had someone to talk to. And while Nile seemed to deny it, he knew the other had a slight infatuation with the blue haired woman, and he found it slightly amusing that the other was trying his best to hide it.

"Nile, over here!"

 _Speak of the woman herself._ Kyoya thought as he spotted Atlantia, her Paladin not far from her. Aurora was wearing a black, silk, off-the-shoulder A-line gown with swirls of silver forming the corseted back, the back of it trailing behind in its wake. The skirt held a light dusting of black and silver glitter, being more so concentrated at the waist and decreasing as it went down towards the hemline. The sweetheart neckline as well as the waist were lined with small sparkling crystals, a jeweled rose in the center at her chest while a pair of glittering silver strappy stilettos rests on her feet. As for her hair style, the sides of her hair were combed back and braided before twisting together into a singular braided rose bun while the rest of her hair were curled into semi-loose, voluminous curls.

The Paladin's jewelry were eye catching as well. A glistening, black diamond floral rose hair comb is tucked into the top base of her hair bun, and her tanzanite pendant he had noticed on her before had been switched out for a black diamond rose pendant. An elegant pair of earrings depicting small black roses on silver, thorny vines hangs from her ears.

"My, you two are quite elegant this evening." Nile pointed out, Kyoya snorting in amusement as Atlantia smoothed out her multilayered blue dress before giving a blush.

"And you look very elegant in your magician's robes as well. May I ask who your friend is though?" The blue haired guard asked.

"Oh yeah, of course! Kyoya, this Crown Princess Atlantia Lycoris. Atlantia, Kyoya Tategami, the guard of stone."

"Ah, Koji's guard then. I feel bad that you have to put up with his recklessness on occasion."

The green haired male felt a smirk of amusement as he nodded. "Having grown up with him in the castle, I understand just how chaotic he can be." The wind elemented guard admitted before turning to Aurora, "And you're the Paladin that she's watching over, aren't you?"

"T-That right. Aurora Evangeline Midnight, the Paladin of Water." Aurora declared, a little nervous as she looked at him. Kyoya eyed the other with a hint of fascination. She was calmer, quiet, and there seemed to be a tranquil to her aura. A complete opposite of himself, and yet he was intrigued by the other's personality.

After a few minutes though, he couldn't help but make a statement about something that was about her. "I'm surprised someone of your quietness made it to the semi finals with a team that uses the opposite elements as yours" Kyoya pointed out.

And for once in a blue moon, Aurora's cheeks puffed up slightly. "That may be true about the elements, but it does little to harm when you got proper teamwork. Something that your team lacked when you lost in the first round." The paladin of water retorted.

Nile choked on the water he was drinking, and Atlantia had to cover her mouth in laughter as Kyoya was taken aback by the other's boldness. He definitely wasn't expecting that from the shorter fighter. But somehow in the back of his mind, he found himself grinning. The other had a hidden spunk to her that not many would've thought she had, and he admired that about her. And it made him want to see that side of her again.

"Well if your that bold to talk back to me, how bold are to dance with me?" Kyoya asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

This time it was Aurora's turn to be surprised, and her cheeks dusted pink for a brief few seconds. "Is that an invitation to dance?"

"If that's alright with you. Since we're gonna be teammates for a while, we might as well get a chance to know each other."

Aurora thought for a second as she looked over at Atlantia, before back to Kyoya. "Alright then. I'll accept that invitation." The paladin stated, and Kyoya had a hidden smile as he led the way to where some of the others were dancing.

Both guards watched as Aurora and Kyoya go, before Atlantia turned to Nile, both of them watching the scene with humor in their eyes. "And he says I'm infatuated with something. Way to contradict your own words." Nile pointed out.

* * *

"...You know, I'm terribly disappointed in your brother, Wales," Sophie stated, staring across the room.

"Hm? What for?" Wales looked over from where he had been studying his father... Ever since Amethysia's reveal as her being the princess of Obscure, Wales had been keeping an eye on Caspian, trying to figure out if there was anything that could be used against him. He'd also tried to pick at Luke's genius brain, but his brother had shut down the minute Wales started asking questions, much to Wales and Eirlys' annoyance.

"It's obvious... Amethysia has a thing for Luke, and he has yet to pick up on it," Sophie explained, swirling her glass of her chosen drink in her hand with a delicate roll of her wrist.

Wales blinked, "... Huh?"

Sophie shot him a look, "Wales McKandless… you mean to tell me you haven't seen it either?"

"Um... no?" Wales said, confused, "But even if I- or Luke- did pick up on it... Do you have any idea how hard it would be for Luke to trust someone enough to love them? After..."

"Yes, yes, after your father," Sophie sipped her drink. "He trusts Yukina though. And you. And his familiar."

"He's only begun to trust Yukina," Wales shook his head. "Me? … Please, I may be his brother but there's a rift there, Sophie. Even I can see it. And Eirlys- he kinda has to."

Sophie frowned, before a slow smirk curved her lips.

Wales felt his throat close up, "Whatever you're planning, don't you dare-"

"I'm going to ask your brother for a dance," Sophie stood up. "You ask Amethysia for a dance. You interrupt my dance with Luke, and we leave them together on the dance floor. Fool proof!"

Wales sweatdropped, "I have a feeling this is going to go horribly wrong, but if you insist..."

* * *

"Luke, bro, do you mind if I cut in?"

Luke looked over his shoulder when Wales tapped on it. A look of relief crossed the younger McKandless' face, "Yes. Yes you can. Sophie's too tall for me."

Sophie laughed, softly, "Well, I believe that Wales' current dance partner might be more your height."

Luke blinked, and glanced over to see Amethysia frowning at his brother's back, "... Well, I guess if she's alright with it."

"Carry on!" Sophie trilled, and she and Wales waltzed away.

Something occurred to Luke as he took Amethysia into his arms, "... Oh for goodness sake,"

"We just got played, didn't we." Amethyst sighed, sullenly.

"More like, I think my brother's girlfriend is trying to play matchmaker," Luke deadpanned. He spun the woman around, before pulling her back close, and they swayed to the music. "I hope she realizes I'm not interested in a relationship..."

Amethysia laughed, quietly, "Kiddo, why not? It's not like you haven't got your run of the litter- That suit seems to be a lady magnet tonight."

Luke rolled his eyes, "Really, I hadn't noticed." He looked troubled, "No... It's just... everything my dad put me through before I managed to get out of the castle... I don't trust easily. I'm not sure I could commit to a relationship... Not without knowing the other person wouldn't stab me in the back."

Amethysia frowned, taking in Luke's words carefully, "... What happened to you Lucas? I've heard rumors and such, but... Some of it seems pretty far fetched."

"... You'd be surprised to know those rumors aren't lies," Luke said, grimly.

The music ended, and Luke stepped away like he'd been scalded. He cleared his throat, "Thanks for the dance, Amethysia... But I'm going to step out for a bit."

Amethysia's eyes followed Luke as he weaved in and out of the crowd, quickly disappearing from the ballroom. From where they danced a few feet away, Wales turned his head towards Sophie, "Like I warned you... total fail,"

Sophie sighed.

* * *

"So you see, the kingdom of Tempora is known for it's mines and metal production. It often allies with Diamante when it comes to economical situations, and the two kingdoms have some of the best relations in terms of trading. After all, Both kingdoms are known for their large jewelry production."

"I see! What else?"

Ninel giggled as she watched Dashan educate Platina on the culture of their kingdom, a look of fascination in the youngest paladin's eyes. To her it seemed like the pink haired princess had a love of culture and history like her older sister, and she was eager to learn more about it as soon as she could. Perhaps it was that eagerness and a sense of curiosity that made her a great choice for the Paladin of Fairy magic, and it made the Paladin of Metal wonder just how much Platina had to grow to be able to stand at equal footing as them so quickly.

 _It's no wonder she's been considered one of the liked princesses of Trinity. Her optimistic personality is infectious._ The steel paladin thought, noting how those around them seemed to be more happy.

"My, aren't you quite the beautiful one tonight, Lady Ninel."

Ninel shuddered as she spotted a young man walking towards her, and she recognized him by his appearance. "Lord Hiram. What a... surprise to see you here." The woman admitted.

"Indeed it is. And I must say, that is a unique dress you're wearing, milady." Hiram pointed out, gesturing to the dress Ninel wore. The paladin of metal was wearing a gorgeous and elegant seafoam green and royal blue ombre and Grecian-styled, floor length chiffon gown with one shoulder and a simple A-line skirt. The dress itself also had a gold metal waist belt that brought out a sophisticated look in the woman. There was a medium slit on the skirt of the dress that reveals a portion of her right leg, and Ninel also wore a pair of gold dress sandals on with three and a half inch heels on her feet.

"Oh, well thank you." Ninel stated, shifting uncomfortably as her familiar appeared on her shoulder, Victor eyeing the other slightly

"What business do you have here Lord Hiram?" the black and gold eagle asked, and Hiram gave a slightly confused look.

"I just thought to say hi. After all, it's been a while since we've all seen each other, haven't we?" The fire user asked.

Victor glared, but before anyone could say anything, Dashan's voice rang out. "Hey Ninel, Platina was wondering if the two of us wanted to join her for dancing. Something about her watching some of the others dance." The guard of metal suggested as he appeared alongside the paladin, before slightly glaring at Hiram.

Ninel felt the uneasiness leave as she noticed the other male, and gave a slight nod and smile.

"S-Sure, I'd love to." The paladin admitted, before looking back to Hiram, "It was nice seeing you again."

"Likewise, Milady. I am glad you are doing well, Ninel."

Hiram watched the duo leave, a spring in Ninel's step as she moved around, and Vexa shifted as she appeared on his shoulder.

"Patience, dear Hiram. You are doing good. Love is a very patient thing, it can't be rushed." The familiar pointed out.

"I know Vexa. And sooner or later Ninel will be mine. And Dashan won't be able to do anything about it.

* * *

It was late into the festivities when Rosalina walked around the halls of the Prism, a glass of Ambrosia in her hands. Dynamis had vanished from her sights more than an hour ago, and she had a feeling that she knew where he was. He was like his cousins in a sense, not one for attention but respectable of their family's wishes. But with every celebration that she had been to in Prism, it always ended for the two of them in one single area.

"I had a feeling you might've known where I went."

Rosalina gave a slight, bittersweet smile as she found Dynamis standing in the hall of rulers. It was Prism's most famous hall in the palace, a painting of each ruler of Prism adorning a spot in the hall. Most of them had lavender hair, as most Dynamis' bloodline had it. However, there was always one painting that Dynamis looked at the most, a woman with long, curled lavender hair with a silver, diamond-like marking adorning the bottom corners of her storm blue eyes.

"I think father's a little bittersweet over the fact that the finals of the tournament are gonna be on mother's anniversary. It's hard to believe it's been 10 years." Dynamis admitted as Rosalina handed him the glass of ambrosia, and the male savored the taste of honey and several other fruits in the mix. It was his favorite drink to have been created in Vivia, a mixture of honey, yggdrasil nectar, a golden grape vine, and cinnamon. But when he found out it was his mother's favorite as well, he made it a little bit of a tradition to drink it once a year by his mother's portrait. He was a person who honored his mother's legacy, having done lots as a paladin centuries before.

Rosalina put a hand on Dynamis shoulder. "They haven't declared her dead yet Dynamis. If Lady Tenshi is out there, there's still hope that she's alive. We just need to keep searching." The red haired princess pointed out as her friend gave a slight smile.

"I know but... I can't help but feel unnerved as to what caused her disappearance. She vanished without a trace, Rosalina, without even a clue as to whether she's alive or not. If mother's alive, I want to know where, but if she's dead... I feel that I need to know how it happened."

"That's what they call closure Dynamis. You feel the need of something to help your feelings of uncertainty vanish. In this case, you need to know what happened to Lady Tenshi." Dynamis nodded as he looked back up at the painting, and Rosalina noticed the clouded emotions in the lavender haired prince's eyes. She knew the other wanted to move past this and go on with his life, but at the same time, he felt uneasy knowing there was no answer to what happened to his mother, the Queen of Prism.

"Dynamis, we'll get through this. I'm here to help you find what happened to your mother, and I know Ranmaru, Ryutaro, Titania, and Kana are gonna try their hardest as well. After all, Kana, Ran, and Ryutaro are your family, and Titania admired your mother's persistence as a Paladin. The world can't keep her hidden forever." Rosalina pointed out.

Dynamis gave a slight smile and nod as he turned to her. "Thanks Rosalina."

"You're welcome. Now, should we go back in there and have a dance? I know your father's probably looking for you."

"Alright, one dance though. I'm still not very good at dancing."

"It'll be fine."

* * *

"My goodness, he's so handsome!"

"I wonder which kingdom he's from."

"Do you think if I asked him to dance, would he say yes?"

From where he was in the room, Chaos watched with a bored look as some of the women at the party watched him from afar. He had been ordered by Caspian to observe the Paladins and guards around the ballroom, in order to find a weakness to some of them. For the most part it seemed all he had learned about them was useless information for a battle, but occasionally his eyes wandered to the paladin of water talking to the guard of stone, one of those times why he kept looking over at Aurora.

A glance to his right revealed two of the leaders of the rogues of Chaos, Chrona and Pluto watching the party from another side of the room. The green haired woman noticed him as well, and she gave a slight smile as she waved for him to join them. The was a collective sigh of disappointment from the women around him as he walked over to the two twins' side. "Well aren't you just Mr. Popular this evening, Harbinger," Chrona teased slightly as she called him by his nickname, the taller male just crossing his arms as she continued, "Aw, you are such a party pooper. You should learn to lighten up a bit like some of the others."

"I am following my majesty's orders to observe our enemies, and I won't stop until I get what I want," Chaos stated.

"Alright, fine, you can do that. Me and Pluto already initiated our part of the operation. Come tomorrow afternoon, the peaceful kingdom Prism is will be shattered and covered in blood as an declaration of war. And the way we do it will make Prism think twice about letting its guard down." Chrona watched as Chaos walked away, and she smirked as she looked over at her brother. "The kingdom doesn't even know what's coming for them."

"Of course not. A complete victory is achieved by hiding with. And we'll have our way, whether they like it or not." Pluto retorted lightly as he sipped his beverage, before raising the glass up, "A toast, dear sister. To the hell that we will bring to these poor unfortunate souls."

"I'll toast to that."

There was a pause as Chrona noticed Shiro a little while away, and she smiled as she waved to him. The white haired male smiled as he walked towards them, and Pluto gave a look of destain as he looked at his sister. "Again, I think you are manipulating him."

"Oh but dear brother, when both of us love each other there is no need to manipulate. Shiro is very loyal to me without my influence." Chrona whispered, before brightening up as Shiro reached them, "Oh Shiro, isn't it exciting that we'll finally start to move forward with our plans come tomorrow?"

"Yeah, of course it is, these poor fools have no idea what's coming. Though I have to ask, should

me, Noir, and Aria reveal our true colors along with it?" Shiro asked,

"I was thinking on that, and I feel it would be better to hide your true colors for a while still. We can't have anyone suspect you, my dear prince of the sky. We can take care of the situation as is."

"Wait, doesn't that mean-"

"Yes indeed! But not to worry Shiro, I will be perfectly fine through whatever happens. After all, I am the puppet master that controls the situation from the shadows, while my puppets do all the work. Everything will be according to plan tomorrow."

"Well... Alright. Still you can't blame me for being worried about you."

"Aw, Shiro..."

Chrona blushed slightly as Shiro gave a bow to dismiss himself, and Pluto watched with slight suspicion as the white haired guard left. "I have a feeling he's hiding something." The midnight haired male pointed out.

"It's probably something about his past, given his cousin's a paladin. But it won't matter. Shiro's loyal to those who are close to his heart. And that is me." Chrona declared boldly.

"You spoil him like you spoil your familiar Persephone."

"You'll understand once you fall in love, dear brother. Although from what I saw today you're starting to understand that."

Pluto said nothing as he watched a familiar red haired princess dancing with the prince of Prism.

* * *

 _You'd be surprised to know those rumors aren't lies..._

Lucas' words played over and over in Amethysia's mind as she sat in the kingdom's gardens, the cool spring winds hitting her face. She had abandoned the party after her dance with the paladin of ice, concerned more with what the male had said. And the more she reflected on those words, the more she had a sickening feeling that she knew what Lucas Mckandless was saying. But at the same time, she knew she didn't have proof on the matter.

"What kind of person does that to their own flesh and blood?" Amethysia questioned, her familiar appearing on her lap.

"The kind who hold a strong grudge over them, Milady." Kamui pointed out, purring at his master's touch, "There are people who are sadistic like that, Noir."

"I know Kamui. Some of the people we had to hunt down in the kingdoms of Aethera and other that we spied on here in Trinity prove that. But to shatter your own family like that... Why?"

"Act of Jealousy?" Both master and familiar looked over as Shiro joined them, his hair pulled out of it's hair tie for once. "I see you have a lot on your mind as well."

"Yeah, no kidding. Still, an act of jealousy you say? What would Caspian have against his own son, that would cause him to be cruel?" Amethysia asked, and Shiro sighed.

"Honestly, That is something that is sometimes better not said. Perhaps Lucas will say it, maybe when he is able to. But for now, It's better to just set aside your curiosity."

"I know. Still, I would like to get to know him better. He seems like a person who has a strong heart, even if it doesn't seem like it."

"I understand what you mean. My little cousin is like that as well. Perhaps that's why Lucas is able to open up to her as well.

Amethysia opened her mouth to say something, but then paused before raising an eyebrow at the other's words. It just seemed so unlike Shiro to say that. "Since when did you get all philosophical?"

"Oh, you know what they say, curiosity kills the cat." Shiro smirked.

The ravenette's lips twitched, and finally she couldn't help but burst into laughter, Kamui hissing at Shiro's remark.

 **Yes I know, I used this chapter as filler. But I wanted a good formal scene in this arc to explain some of the info on the kingdoms and to help the characters bond with each other. I only have 2, possibly 3 areas where a formal party scene can be used (One of which is gonna be in arc 3, and another in arc 4.) Also keep in mind Shiro is still somewhat evil because of his crush on Chrona, but whether he is evil or good to you is your opinion. I do have to say I like writing him like this though.**

 **So there was talk of Stones in this chapter when Yukina was talking to Chao Xin and Dashan was explaining relations between Diamante and Tempora to Platina (There ya go Luster Cross, I promised ya a bit on Tempora), which I'm going to explain. Each kingdom has a royal stone. It's something that became a tradition to each royal family, and the crystal was a tradition used to show who the crown prince and/or princess of each kingdom was. When a crown prince or princess is 16, they journey around the kingdoms to find their own crystal, which is hidden within a kingdom in order to test the resolve and knowledge of each prince or princess.**

 **For Yukina of Stratos (as explained before in this chapter) it is a Tanzan Aura Quartz (Also known as either a celestial or indigo aura quartz), and as mentioned by Yukina in this chapter, Vivia's a Seraphinite, Amour's a morganite, and Eterna's an Rainbow Aura Quartz (Also known as a Titanium aura quartz; I chose this stone for the sake of humor). I'll be bringing up the stones again in the future, but I'll tell you guys which stone is the royal stone of each kingdom.**

 **Tanzan Aura Quartz (Stratos), Seraphinite (Vivia), Ruby (Pyra), Aqua Aura Quartz (Cryos), Midnight Blue Goldstone (Tarot), Angel Aura Quartz (Serene), Imperial aka Golden Topaz (Prism), Diamond (Diamante), Amethyst (Obscure, as Amethysia/Noir has one on her crown jewel), Morganite (Amour) Rainbow Aura Quartz (Eterna), Onyx (Nocturne before it's sealing), Aqua Aura Quartz (Aquos), and Smoky aka Champagne Aura Quartz (Tempora).**

 **Dynamis: What exactly are Aura Quartz, and why use them for the kingdoms? I mean they sound like a fake crystal.**

 **Actually Dynamis, you're partially right on that. Aura Quartz are quartz crystals bonded with rare elements, such as gold, silver, iridium, noibium, nickel, cobalt, silicon, iron, titanium, and platinum, which creates a sort of metallic skin on the crystal. There are many different types that I know of, some of which I used for the royal crystals for some of the kingdoms. As for why I used them, well I figured for a pretty stone, they'd have to be very rare. Goldstone and Opalite stones are also manmade crystals, but they're easier to make, unlike aura quartz and bismuth.**

 **Some of the aura quartz crystals are as followed: Ruby Aura (red), rose aura (Pink and one of my favorites), Aqua aura (Blue), Angel aura (Also called opal aura; white), Rainbow Aura (Also called Titanium aura; rainbow), Tanzan Aura (Also called celestial aura and another one of my favorites; purple/dark blue), moss aura (Light green), apple aura (Normal green), sunset aura (Dark orange), Sunshine/tangerine aura (Light orange), champange aura (Goldish/yellow), and flame aura (dark blue). There are a few others that I have yet to learn about.**

 **Dynamis: Where do you even find random info like that?!**

 **FYI Dynamis, I do have other hobbies outside of writing you know! One is making necklaces, and three of those I've made are with aura quartz crystals. Not to mention I even sell my necklaces at flea markets in my town. Also, if I have to be honest, between chapters 12 and 13, I went to a geology convention in our county's fairgrounds, and one of the vendors had tumbled tanzan aura quartz stones for 8 bucks.**

 **Dynamis: Sounds like a lot to pay for one crystal.**

 **Well when it's bonded with precious metals, you have to expect that. Anyways, let's wrap this up here, this author's note is gonna be very long if I don't wrap it up soon.**

 **For my questions of the chapter, I got 3. #1: Who do you think is gonna win the final round next chapter? I already have the answer to it, but I still want to hear your opinion. Especially with Arc 2 coming to a close within 3 or so chapters.**

 **#2: What do you think Chrona's got planned? Again, similar situation with question 1. I can't say much, but if you didn't hate her before, there is a very strong chance that you'll hate her after this arc is over.**

 **#3: Favorite Pairing so far? I highlighted most of them for the most part, but if you need to know which ones, here's a list of he one's the I know of so far: Rosalina/Dynamis, Shiro/Chrona, Chao Xin/Yukina, Lucas/Amethysia, Sophie/Wales (Slightly), Dashan/Ninel, Ryutaro/Titania, Ranmaru/Arc, and I believe Kyoya/Aurora. If I missed any let me know. Also points to you if you can point out the 3 one sided ships in there (here's a hint, if you read back some of the filler chapters in this arc of the story, it makes finding it easier!**

 **That's it for this chapter. Next chapter we get back into the fighting action, and we'll see what happens from there. Until next chapter though, this is Warrior signing out.**


End file.
